


ONESHOTS

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Series: Haikyuu Stories [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, A Week of Kagehina, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Arms, Best Friends, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cheating, College, Cool, Counting, Crack, Cuddles, Cute, Dreams, Eyes, F/F, Fanfiction, Fangirls, Feels, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Florists, Fluff, Fuck Marry Kill, Games, Graduation, Hanahaki Disease, I, Jealousy, Jokes, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Legs, Lemons, Lights, M/M, Mean, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mutual Pining, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, NSFW, Nekoma, Oikawa Tooru Likes Aliens, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Oikawa can sing, Omega Verse, Party, Pining, Rare Pairings, Reunions, Rude - Freeform, Sad, School, Seperation, Shirtless, Side Ships, Sleepovers, Songs, Stars, Summer, Super Blood Blue Moon, Tears, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tickling, Truth or Dare, Valentine's Day, Videogames, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, au's, drunk, fandoms - Freeform, friends - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, headcanons, married, mutlishipping, nose, nose boops, oikawa is the villain sometimes sorry, oinkawa, oneshots, rare pairs, side ships are more pronounced in this, sleepover, slight nsfw, sorry - Freeform, split, stories, tatoo artist, texts, trashykawa, tutor - Freeform, your mom jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 58,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Many many many Haikyuu!! oneshots. I do write inidvidual fics for side ships like AsaNoya and LevYaku because they deserve love. BEWARE THE HEAVY FEELS FOR SOME OF THESE, prepare to die of laughter from others.A LOT of TsukkiYama and IwaOi b/c im in love with stuff from that. I WILL WRITE WHATEVER PROMPT YOU GIVE ME!!





	1. IWAOI-1

Oikawa huffed out breathlessly as he drank from his water bottle. Suddenly, someone hit the back of his head and he choked on his water, wiping his mouth and turning.

  


“Iwa-chaaan. You almost made me choke on water.” Oikawa said, pouting. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “That was the point.”  Oikawa frowned. “Iwa-Chaaaaan~ i don’t wanna die.” He whined and their coach clapped their hands, signaling for Oikawa to come over and give instructions.

  


~~~

  


Oikawa sat down o the bench, head against the wall as he watched his team members. He was sweating like crazy and he couldn’t stand it so he took hs shirt off, setting it down next to him. He stood up and rejoined his team. 

  


“Ok, guys, we have a tournament against….. Shiratorizawa…. Next week and we  _ have _ to be in our A-game! Okay! Practice serves!” everyone lined up in the back, practicing serves while Iwaizumi covered the lower half of his face, picking up a volleyball with one hand.

  


“Iwa-Chan. Just ‘cos you’re my friend, doesn’t mean you don’t get t do warm-u--Mattsun, a little higher up---ps okay?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow as Iwaizumi’s eye flitted over him quickly and Oikawa smirked.

  


“Wait, don’t tell me. Is IWa-Chan turned on by me being shirtless?” Oikawa asked, ignoring Mattsun in the background asking for a cheeseburger.

  


Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “‘Course not Trashykawa.” but his voice sounded nasally as if something were blokcing his nose. “Well, get practicing!” Oikawa yelled, oving IWaizumi’s hand from his face only to freeze.

  


His smirk grew wider. “Did Iwa-Chan get a nosebleed from me?” he asked, grabbing a few tissues from the coach and handing them IWaizumi. “No, this is just coincedental.” he said. Oikawa nodded before whispering into Iwaizumi’s ear.

  


“Because for your infortmation, this body is alllll yours.” the captain and turned to his team and had them partner up for spikes. 


	2. TsukkiYama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angsty

Yamaguchi laid his head on his desk smiling.he was always smiling, even during travesties.

 

He thought it was weird, no matter the situation, he always smiled, even at funerals. I dunno, maybe he was a sadist or something. He’s never not smiled, unless he was stressing out.

 

He buried his smiling face into his arms and someone flicked his head as they passed. Yamaguchi’s head shot up, beaming even brighter. “Tsukki!” Yamaguchi shouted and Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

 

Yamaguchi smiled a little more before class started. Of course, no one else knew why Yamaguchi smiled so much, or smiled even more when Tsukki very carelessly acknowledged him.

 

But in middle school, some kids ad this sort of bet, whoever made him cry or stop smiling, go everyone’s lunch money for the rest of the year. But when Yamaguchi heard this, he only smiled brighter when he was punched in the face, kicked to the ground and coughing up blood.

 

Yeah so e might be a sadist, or maybe even a masochist, it doesn’t really matter. Because whenever Yamaguchi’s with Tsukki, even if they’re fighting, he’ll always smile.

 

~~

 

“Wake up.” a stern voice called out to the sleeping Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi’s head and body jumped up. “Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cred out, hugging the taller boy. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, pushing the smaller boy off. 

 

“We’ve got practice.” Tsukishima stated. Yamaguchi nodded and the two walked out together. Yamaguchi started humming a song, it sounded sweet and loving, but at the same time, it had a dark edge to it. 

 

“Stop smiling. It’s annoying.” Tsukishima stated. Yamaguchi turned. “I-i’m sorry,” Yamaguchi looked at the clouds, a soft smile on his lips. “I dunno how.” Tsukki rolled his eyes and grabbed Yamaguchi’s cheeks, pulling them down and Yamaguchi laughed.

 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, laughing. Tsukki put his hands down, frowning. “Maybe we should teach you  _ how _ to smile.” Yamaguchi said, reaching up and poking Tsukki’s cheek.

 

“I smile.” Tsukishima said, the gym finally in view. “You smile about as much as KAgeyama-san does.” Yamaguchi stated. Tsukishima rolls his eyes again. “Sure.”

 

~~~

 

There’s a secret t why Yamaguchi’s always smiling. Crying.

  
  


He cries every night. 

 

He cries for for his mom, for hs dead cousins, for his dad, for the team, especially for Tsukki.

 

Always for Tsukki. He never crid for himself though, no, he was too useless and t undeserved to be pitied over even by himself. He considered killing himself. More times and once.

 

He wears long sleeves everyday because of that thought, he wears short that always cover his thighs because of it. He wears the long sleeve volleyball uniform even on hot days. People asked him why and he’d just smile. 

 

Yamaguchi clutched his pillow to his chest, tears falling down at the speed of light when he heard the door of the house open.  _ Mom isn’t supposed to be home yet _ , Yamaguchi thought and his eyes welled up even more.  _ If she’s here because i worried her…. _

 

The door to his room opened and he had no time to wipe away tears as a certain blonde stepped in. he was glaring like usual but when he saw the tears on Yamaguchi’s face, heard the strangled breath, saw the razor on his dresser, his expression softened. 

 

“I, you left your bag after practice.” Tsukishima said, placing down a bag.

 

Yamaguchi nodded and buried his face in his pillow.  _ Leave leave leave _ … “Yamaguchi, are you okay?” Tsukki asked, the bed creaking as he sat down next to Yamaguchi.

 

Yamaguchi laughed a little, suddenly smiling brightly despite the tears falling down his face and the blood staining his shorts. “Define okay.” Yamaguchi said and Tsukki was taken aback b the smile and question.

 

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukki looked at Yamaguchi’s legs, jumping up, noticing the blood. “Omigod Yamaguchi. You-Where’s a first aid kit?” Tsukishima asked, standing up. Yamaguchi laughed and Tsukki’s eyes widened as it sounded like a crazed maniac.

 

“I hid it, i don’t deserve to live Tsukki. Why would i keep a first aid kit?” he started laughing again until he choked on his tears. Tsukki sat down and hugged him, eyes wide as he “secretly” shoved the razor out of view.

 

“Yamaguchi, Tadashi, you deserve way more than living.” Tsukki said. Yamaguchi shook his head. “No, no i don’t. I can’t play as well as you or the others, in fact the first ame i was put in i screwed us over. Everyone plays games to try and break me. I’m useless Tsukki. You’d be better off without me.” 

 

Tsukki slapped Yamaguchi. Hard. Yamaguchi froze and Tsukki’s glare returned. “If i ever hear you say that again, i’m slapping you twice.” Yamaguchi had more tears falling down his face but he laughed, he laughed hard, he laugh so hard and crazy he sounded like Nagito Komaeda crazy times ten. (danganronpa reference)

 

“You’re funny Tsukki. I’m not worth anything. I’m worthless!!!!! I don’t deserve to live or breathe!!! I deserve to be shot or murdered. Beaten to death!!! No one likes me and no on--” Yamaguchi clutched his chest and started coughing and and passed out. Tsukishima’s eyes widened as he remember Yamaguchi had been bleeding for who knows how long. 

 

Tsukishima ran to the bathroom, running into a woman on the way. 

 

“Oh Kei dear! I didn’t know you wer--” “Where’s a first aid kit?” Tsukki interrupted. Her eyes widened and she ran to her room, throwing her keys on her bed and handing Tsukki a red box. “MAke sure he’s okay, he doesn’t listen to me.” she said and Tsukki ran back to Yamaguchi’s room.

  
  


Tsukishima grabbed gauze and pushed Yamaguchi back onto the bed so he could access his legs easier. He pulled out some wipes and cleaned off the blood.  _ That’s a lot of blood _ , Tsukki thought, heart speeding up.

 

He wrapped gauze around his thighs and tied it off. He and got up and ran to the kitchen, looking for food.  _ When doctors take your blood, they give you apple juice and cookies, right? _ Tsukki grabbed some cookies and juice he found, running back up to the room and opening the door. 

 

Yamaguchi laid staring at the ceiling, awake or at least, conscious now. “Tsukki, you hid my razor, that wasn’t nice.” Yamaguchi said silently, subconsciously picking at the bandage around his thighs. “And you stopped my bleeding. You should’ve let me bled out and die.” Tsukishima sat down next to Yamaguchi shoving a cookie into his mouth.

 

“Shut up.” Tsukki said, eating a cookie himself. HE lsat on the bed so his legs were pressed against Yamaguchi’s side vice versa. “Tsukki?” Yamaguchi aid after swallowing the cookie. Tsukki turned his head up. “Yeah.” 

 

“I’m sorry i’m such a--” “If you say burden, i’m slapping you again.” Tsukki said, glaring at Yamaguchi through his glasses. Yamaguchi flinched and shifted a little. “Sorry i’m causing you so much trouble.” Yamaguchi decided on. Tsukki glared at him a little before settling back on the bed board.

 

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi asked quietly, grabbing a cookie slowly. Tsukishima looked up. “There’s…..voices.” Yamaguchi said, staring at the cookie in his hands. Tsukishima straightened. “The-they tell me i’m worthless.”

 

“That i’m not as good as the other first years. I’m useless to the team, i’m failing english, my freckles are like dirt, i can’t ever go a day without harming myself. Tsukki, they tell me i should kil myself, that i’m better off dead.” Yamaguchi looked up and met eyes with Tsukishima. “But, i don’t wanna leave you, Tsukki. You’re making it hard for me to kill myself.”

 

Tsukki leaned over on the bed and enveloped YAmaguchi in a hug, petting his hair to calm him down. “Don’t be stupid. If you ever kill yourself, i’m going to raise you from the dead just so i can sla you.” 

 

“Tsukki, i’m sorry.” Yamaguchi cried out, hugging Tsukishima. “It’s okay. Just, sleep.” Tsukishima said, moving on the bed so they were next to each other and curled up.

 

“But Tsukki,” “Shut up Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi laughed and snuggled into Tsukishima’s arms. “okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, i'll have no actual udating days for this, i'll post at least once a week, but at most four a week, because i do get story-happy sometimes. 
> 
> anyway, if you have recomandeations, i'll gladly take them 
> 
> thanks for reading my Kittens!  
> ~L


	3. Have Some Jealous Tsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima gets jealous when people touch Yamaguchi, 
> 
>  
> 
> or talk to him
> 
> or mention him
> 
> or think or him.
> 
> he just wants to cut all their hands off.

“Ah! Hinata! Stop tickling me!” Yamaguchi yelled, doubling over in laughter. Tsukishima growled as he continued watching the two. Hinata smiled and Yamaguchi tried to push away. “Hinata!” 

 

~~

 

“Yamaguchi! That’s an awesome serve!” Suga yelled. Yamaguchi beamed. “Thanks Sugawara!” Yamaguchi yelled, smiling brightly. Tsukishima stared at the ground in annoyance

 

~~

 

Tanaka and Noya linked arms with Yamaguchi on either side. “Hey Yams!” they shouted in unison. Yamaguchi laughed. “You guys are like twins!” he said and his face flushed with happiness. Tsukishima dropped his bag hard on the club floor. 

 

Tanaka, Noya, Asahi, and Hinata all turned to look at him. “Ah! Tsukki! You dropped your bag!” Yamaguchi ran over and picked it up, handing it to Tsukishima. “Shut up Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi laughed. “Sorry Tsukki.” 

 

~~

 

“Yamaguchi, wanna come over?” Hiroto asked. (<<One of my  _ fabulous _ o/cs) Yamaguchi smiled. “Sure! What are we gonna do?” Hiroto shrugged. “Play video games? I dunno, you’re really cool to hang out with.” 

 

Yamauchi’s smile brightened crazily. “Really? Thank you!!” Tsukishima glared at his pencil in anger before standing up and walking out of the classroom. “Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked before he stood up and followed.

 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked again as he followed Tsukishima down the hall. “Tsukki!” Yamaguchi caught up to the blonde. “What?” Tsukishima growled out. And Yamaguchi frowned.

 

“You’ve been acting off lately. Are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked, tilting his head to the side. Tsukishima looked at him and turned his head. “I’m fine.” 

 

“No Tsukki, you’re not, can you tell me what’s bothering you?” Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s hand. “Tsukki?” Tsukishima pulled back his hand and stared at it, looking up at Yamaguchi, and the floor.

 

“When you smile….at someone that isn’t me. When you laugh and talk to other people, that makes me mad.” Tsukishima said, side-eyeing Yamaguchi. 

 

“Tsukki?” “When you talk about someone else or talk to someone else or go with someone else anywhere without me, i feel jealous. When other people touch my best friend i want to aw all their hands off.” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. “Tsuk--”

 

“I love you Yamaguchi. I’ve come to that conclusion and i don’t want you with other people.” Tsukishima said, turning to look right at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi tilted his head again.

 

“Even teammates?” “Even teammates.” Tsukishima said, Yamaguchi laughed. “Tsukki, you’re an attention hog.” “Shut up Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima interrupted. Yamaguchi laughed and hugged Tsukishima’s waist. “Okay Tsukki.”

 

Tsukishima hugged him back before pushing him off. “Uh, don-don’t go over to Hiroto’s house later.” Tsukishima said and Yamaguchi laughed, grabbing Tsukki’s hand and smiling. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love Tsukishima. like i said before, i dont really have update days and im writing a ton of different oneshots for this at once anduirbhdjhgdfbjhfvbjhfvbjhfvjncy863f5gerfbvhcdjznm, 
> 
> welp, bye my Kittens!
> 
> ~L


	4. Cuddles and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KAGEHINA~  
> Hinata wants a kiss!!

“Kageyama, i want a kiss.” Hinata said, sitting in his boyfriends la. Kageyama moved so his arms were around Hinata but he could still read his book.

 

“No.” Kageyama responded. Hinata pouted and pulled on his sleeve. “But Kageyamaaaa!” Hinata whined, placing his head on Kageyama’s shoulder.

 

“I’m trying to read.” Kageyama answered and Hinata turned around. “Read what?” Hinata’s eyes scanned the page. “Is that in English?” he asked and KAgeyama nodded.

 

“What’s it about?” Hinata asked. Kageyama stared at the pages for a little longer. “I dunno.” Hinata laughed. “You can’t read it?” Hinata asked.

 

Kageyama frowned. “One of the tests I failed were English, Dumbass.” Kageyama said and Hinata laughed again. “Want me to read it to you?” Hinata asked. Kageyama nodded. “Ok, first off, we’re reading Magnus Chase, The Hammer Of Thor.” Kageyama nodded for Hinata to go on.

 

Hinata smiled and adjusted so he was sitting properly on Kageyama’s lap, Kageyama holding the book around them. 

 

“‘Lesson learned: if you take a,’ Valkyrie, I think it says, ‘out for coffee, you’ll get stuck with the check and a dead body.’....” 

 

~~~

 

“That was a weird book.” Kageyama said afterwards. Hinata shrugged.  “I got a few words wrong but not enough to change the story. Can I have a kiss now?” Hinata whined, placing his head on Kageyama’s back. Kageyama sighed and turned around.

 

“Why are you so persistent over these things?” Kageyama asked. Hinata frowned. “We’ve been dating for six weeks, I should be able to kiss and hug you whenever.’’

 

Kageyama smiled. “Alright. Fine.” Hinata smiled and wrapped his arms around Kags, Kageyama wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist. 

 

They connected their lips together, moving their heads to the side so they could kiss easier. Hinata tightened his grip on Kageyama as their tongues connected.

 

Hinata made a small noise in the back of his throat as Kageyama’s tongue retreated. Hinata put his hand softly on Kageyama’s chest and pulled back slowly. “Kageyama, your heart.” Hinata whispered.

 

Kageyama smiled softly and held Hinata’s hand that was placed on his chest. “I love you Hinata.’’ Kageyama said. 

 

Hinata smiled. “I love you too Kageyama.” he and wrapped his arms around under Kageyama’s arms, resting his head on his chest.

 

Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist and the two sat there, on Kageyama’s floor in his bedroom, until Kageyama’s mom came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my Kittens~
> 
> -L


	5. SORRRRRRRRYYYYYY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack-ish fic. Volleyball party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPLELING MISTAKES ARE INTETNIONAL IN THIS CHAPTER.

Yamaguchi ran up and grabbed Tsukishima’s hand, smiling up at his blonde boyfriend.

 

“Hey, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, smiling brightly. Tsukishima smiled slightly, looking at him. “Hey Yamaguchi.” “Are you going to the volleyball party tonight?” Yamaguchi asked.

 

All the volleyball teams were having an end of the year/graduation party. Nekoma, Fukurodani, Aoba Jonsai, Shiratorizawa and Karasuno. 

 

Tsukishima shrugged. “Maybe.” Yamaguchi smiled at his boyfriend as they entered the gym. 

 

“Tanakaaaaaa!” Ennoshita yelled and threw a volleyball at him. “WHAT?” Tanaka yelled as he caught the ball. He looked at it, and up at Ennoshita, and at the ball again. “Whoaaaa!” Tanaka yelled, eyes glowing and looking at Ennoshita. “Yeahhhh!!!! Totally!” Ennoshita smiled a little before going back to practice.

 

“BAKAYAMA!!!!” Hinata yelled as a volleyball collided with his face. “Just read it Dumbass!!!” Kageyama yelled back. Hinata turned the volleyball over and his face turned red as he blushed.

 

“Whaaaa?” Hinata looked up. “Yes or no?” Kageyama yelled back. “YEAAA!” Yamaguchi ran up to Noya, who was spinning a volleyball in his hands. “What’s happening?” Yamaguchi asked. Noya smirked. 

 

“Suga and Daichi came up with this idea. Since tonight is our last dance, party, meeting whatever, we should have dates. So they came up with thing called “Volley-Grams.” you throw a volleyball to someone, or give it to them with a note written on it. The other schools are doing it too. It’s sorta waste of volleyballs but,” Noya turned the ball in his hands to show Yamaguchi what was written on it. “I like it.” he said and tossed it to Asahi.

 

Asahi caught it, looking up in confusion to see Noya smiling and nodded his head. Yamaguchi smiled. “Ahhh! That’s cool!” Yamaguchi said. Noya nodded. 

 

“C’mo, let’s get ready for the last practice game together!” Suga yelled as he walked into the gy,. Everyone smiled. “YES!”

 

~~~

 

“Hey, Iwa-Chan! Catch!” Oikawa threw a volleyball at Iwaizumi who caught it and stared at it. “Sure, whatever.” Oikawa smiled and winked.

 

“Ay, Makki!” Mattsun threw his own volleyball and almost laughed as Makki  struggled to catch it. Makki smiled at Mattsun who just smiled slightly back. 

 

~~~

 

“Hey Akaashi!!!!!” Bokuto yelled excitedly. “What?” Akaashi asked, bored. Bokuto spun around and then jumped, handing the ball to Akaashi. Akaashi took it, not looking down. “You know you can just ask, right?” 

 

Bokuto pouted, throwing his hands up. “Just read it!” Akashi try to hand the ball back to Bokuto. “I’ll go just take this back.” “Read it!” Akaashi rolled his eyes and looked down at the volleyball, eyes widening as he read it. His left eye started to twitch. 

 

“Now i’m not so tempted to go with you.” Akaashi said, tossing the ball behind him. Yamato leaned over to read the volleyball, covering his mouth, laughing. “Omigod Bokuto.” 

 

~~~

 

“Hey Kenm-” “Sure.” Kenma interrupted Kuroo, who was trying to hand him a volleyball. 

 

Kuroo sighed. “Kenmaaaa. You didn’t even let me finish!” Kenma shrugged as he continued with his game. “Kenmaaaaa!” “I said i’d go, what are you complaining about?” Kenma asked.

 

Kuroo frowned. “But you acted like you knew i was gonna ask.” “I did.” “Kenmaaaaa!”

 

“Hey, Yaku-San!” Lev yelled, running after the third year. Yaku turned. “What?” Yaku asked. “Wanna go to the party with me?” Lev asked, smiling a bright smile. Yaku shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

 

~~~

 

“HEY USHIWAKA!!!” Tendou yelled, chasing after Ushijima. Ushijima turned slowly to face the red haired teen. “What?” Tendou smiled and handed him a volleyball. “Wanna be my date to the volley-party tonight?” Ushijima looked at him, and the volleyball. “Sure.”

 

Tendou smiled and jumped up in the air. “Whoo!” 

 

~~~

 

“BAKAYAMA!!!!!” Hinata yelled as the two ran up the hill. “Calm down you guys!!!!” Daichi yelled, sweatdropping. Suga put his hand on Daichi’s shoulder. “They’re too hyped up.” Suga said.

 

Karasuno all walked into the hotel they rented out for their party. A woman ran up to them. “Hello! You guys are for the party? I’ll show you to your rooms and the party room.” a woman said.

 

~~~

 

“Woah!!!!! It’s huuuuuge!” Hinata yelled as he jumped into the party room.

 

“Hey Chibi-Chan!” Oikawa yelled, waving to Hinata. Hinata froze. “Eh, hi Oikawa.” Hinata said. Kageyama wrapped his arm around Hinata. 

 

Hinata’s face turned bright red. “Eh, Kageyama.” Hinata muttered and Kageyama dragged Hinata away.

 

“Hey hey hey! Guess who brought drinks!” Bokuto called out, holding around four bottles of assorted liquor. Kuroo stood next to him holding five more.  “Uh,don’t you think that’s a little much?” Suga asked.

 

Yaku frowned. “I’d really rather not take care of an entire drunk team.” Kuroo rolled his eye as he set up cups and the drinks. “Calm down, it’s not we’re forcng people to drink them but,” Kuroo poured himself a cup if alcohol. “Not my fault if it gets a little crazy.” 

 

“Hinata no.” Kageyama said, pulling Hinata back into his arms. “I was gonna say hi to Kenma.” Hinata pouted. Kageyama shook his head. “You can talk to Kenma when he isn’t next to Kuroo or Bokuto. I don’t want you getting drunk.” 

 

Hinata’s eyes lit up. “Ah! Kageyama, you’re so nice!” Hinata said. Kageyama’s face flushed. “S-Shut up.” 

 

Tsukishima opened his mouth to say something to his boyfriend when Bokuto ran over to him. “Ay Blondie! Want a death drink?” Bokuto asked, holding out a cup. Tsukishima scrunched his nose in dissaproaval. “No, i don’t like aclcohol.” Tsukishima said.

 

Bokuto puted. “I’ma get yo to drink at some point, just you wait. Tadashi sir, would you like one?” Yamaguchi jumped when Bokuto started speaking. “Uh n-n-o thank yo-you. I’m fine.” He stuttered out.

 

Bokuto sighed. “What has Suga poisoned you guys with?” he muttered and walked away.

 

Suddenly there was a crash heard from the other side o the room. Yaku crossed his arms and roolled his eyes. “And this, Lev, is why i told you you aren’t allowed to drink.” Lev tried stading up, but his knees were weak and he fell.

 

Lev just started laughing hysterically as Yaku tried to pull him up. “Sit, in this chair, and stay.” Yaku said, placing the Halfer into one of the few chairs set up. Lev, sloppily, saluted him. “Aye, aye Cap’n.” Noya, who was in the chair next to Lev, covered his mouth, holdig in laughter. 

 

Noya stood u and grabbed two cups offered to him by Bokuto. He handed one to Asahi. “Stop, befoe you say anything. This is your last party in high school, you are going to drink this, don’t argue it’s against the law.” Noya said.

 

Asahi jumped. “I-it’s against t he law?” “Awe geez, just, drink!” As Noya said “Drink,” e tilted Asahi’s cup back into Asahi’s mouth. Asahi’s eyes widened but he sswallowed. “I-it’’s not bad tasting.” he said and Noya nodded.

 

“See?” and he dumped his entire cup in his mouth, making Aahi jump. 

 

Suga huffed out a breath of air. “Three minutes and they are already drunk.” He complained to Daichi. Daichi smirked as he pulled Suga’s arm. “Ain’t nothing wrong with that.” Daichi whispered in Suga’s ear. Suga shivered and hugged Daichi.

 

“As their captain, you should tell them drinking isn’t good for them.” Suga said as Daichi sat down, pulling Suga onto his lap. “As their mom, you shouldn’t have let them ever near the drinks.” Daichi muttered, kissing Suga’s neck. Suga laughed.

 

“Whatever. Let’s just blame Kuroo and Bokuto for even bringing the drinks.” Suga decided. Daichi nodded as he kissed Suga. 

 

“Am i the only normal one here?” Ennoshita asked, turning away from the DaiSuga make-out session. Tanaka, who was holding his hand laughed. “Unfortunatley! Yes! You are!” Tanaka yelled, making Ennoshita roll his eyes. “Remind me again why i asked you to go with me.” Ennoshita muttered.

 

Tanak shrugged. “Beats me.” the two laughed. Suddenly, there was a loud rying sound and a thump. The room turned to find Nishinoya and Lev crying, leaning over a chair.

 

“There leaving us!!!” Lev cried. “Asahi’s leaving me all alone.” Noya cried and looked accusingly at Asahi. “N-noya, you’re drunk. Calm down.” Asahi said, trying to calm Noya down. Noya wailed. “You’re leaving me!” Noya cried.

 

“Noya…” Asahi turned to look at Suga for help, but Suga was too busy….uhm, with Daichi… to help. 

 

“Calm down Lev. this is why i didn’t want you drinking.” Yaku said, placing his hand on Lev’s shoulder. The lion looked at the hand as if he was going to bite it off. “You’re leaving me.” he accused. Yaku rolled his eyes. “I  _ have _ to. It’s called graduation.” Yaku stated and Lev sighed, pouting.

 

Kenma looked up across the room at th two pairs, and back at his game. “Kenny, Kenny, Kenma~” Kuroo sang. Kenma made a face before turning to face the very,  _ very _ drunk Kuroo. “What?” Kenma asked, bored.

 

Kuroo leaned over the chair so he was right in Kenma’s face. “Wanna dance?” “No, you’re drunk.” Kenma answered. Kuroo scoffd. “Am not.” Kuroo said. Kenma raised an eebrow.

 

“Count to ten.” Kenma said. Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Um, ok. Ten, Nine--” “I said  _ to  _ ten. Not from ten _.”  _ Kuroo frowned. “One,...... _ two _ , three…” Kuroo trailed off as he tried to think. “Six?” “You’re drunk.” Kenma said and Kuroo pouted. “Let’s danccceeee!” Kuroo whined, throwing himsself over the top f chairs. 

 

Kenma frowned as he looked aroud the room. “I’m gonna talk to Shouyou.”  Kenma said, pushing Kuroo off him. Kuroo pouted and tried to stand and follow Kenma, but fell on the floor. 

 

Kenma pressed his psp to his mouth in an atempt to cover his laughter. He ran up to Hinata and Kageyama. “Hey Shouyou.” Kenma said. Hinata smiled and hugged Kenma. “Hey! So uh, everyone’s drunk.” Hinata said and laughed. 

 

Kenma nodded and looked around. Bkuto was passed out and Akaashi was dragging him to their room. Kuroo, who had fallen not too long ago, was on the floor just staring at the ceiling. Ushijima and Oikawa were in a conversation and Oikawa loooked like he was about to hit him if it weren’t for Iwaizumi holding him back. 

 

Yaku was trying to calm down the cryng Lev along with Asahi tryng to shush Noya. Tanaka was in the corner with Ennoshita, horribly drunk and trying t kiss him. Daichi and Suga were no where to be seen but Suga’s shirt was in the spot they’d been in before. Tendou was sining as he walked around from group to group. Mattsun an Makki were playing little pranks on people around them. 

 

“Maybe we should just go.” Tobio said to Hinata. Hinata nodded and looked at Kenma. “Sorry!” Hinata yelled and dragged Kageyama the their room. Kenma sighed and walked over to Kuroo, who was muttering something while staring at the ceiling.

 

“Kenma, when a bus driver gets out of a bus, who closes the bus door?” Kuroo asked as Kenma helped him get up. Kenma sighed as they walked up stairs to their assigned room. “I dunno, maybe there’s a remote?” Kenma answered.

 

“What would happen if Pinochoio said ‘my nose will now grow.’?” Kuroo asked, his head resting against Kenma’s. “Stop asking me questions.” Kenma growled out.

 

“....”

 

“Wait, what  _ would _ happen?” Kenma said, looking at Kuroo as they arrived at their door. “If everything’s possible, is it possibel for something to be impossible?” Kuroo was thrown onto one o the beds.

 

“Stop asking paradoxes.” Kenma said as he got Kuroo soe clean, not covered in beer, pyjamas. “What if reality is just a halluciation caused by breathing in oxygen?” Kuroo asked, staring at the ceiling again. Kenma tossed him the clothes as he changed into his own.

 

“Stop making me question life.” Kenma said as he tried helping Kuroo get into his own clothes. After struggling to get Kuroo into his shirt for five minutes, he gave upon chaning Kuroo’s pants. “Go to sleep.” Kenma said, standing up to walk to his bed.

 

Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s wrist. “Cuddle with me.” Kenma sighed but crawled into the bed next to Kuroo. Kenma puhed Kuroo’s face to the side as he shuffled next to him so Kenma’s back was against Kuroo’s stmach. “You’re breath smells like beer.” Kuroo luaghed as he buried his face in Kenma’s back.

 

“I like you, Kenma.” “You’re drunk.”

 

“.........”

 

“...But i like you too.” 

 

~~~

 

“Bokuto! Co-aperrate!” Akaashi yelled as he dragged Bokuto by his foot t the elevator. Bokuto kicked the leg Akaashi was holding in complaint. “No! I wanna go back!” Bokuto turned on his side, grabbing at the ground. “Bokuto!” Akaashi yelled as they entered the elevator.

 

“Pull your arms in before the door closes!” Akaashi yelled, pulling Bokuto all the way in. Bokuto whined, his balck and white hair matted down fom sweat. “Akaaaaashi! I wanna go back!!!” Akaashi sighed, leaning against the elevator wall.

 

‘Bokuto, you’re drunk.” Akaashi stated. Bokuto tried to tan u but fell right back down. “Your point?” Bokuto asked as the elevator doors opened. 

 

Akaashi slung Bokuto over him. “This is why i don’ take you places.” 

 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I HAVENN'T BEEN UPDATING, I HAD ART FAIRS, I HAD TO FILM FOR CLUBS, I HAVE TO GET MY WORKING PPAERS. I CAN'T ADULT PEOPLE.


	6. Mystic Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma won't let Kuroo see what he's playing

Kuroo looked over to his side at Kenma, who was staring at his phone blushing and smiling. Kuroo raised an eyebrow and tried to look over at what Kenma was doing, but Kenma turned away from him.

 

“What?” Kuroo asked when Kenma started laughing a bit. Kenma just shook his head, waving his hand at Kuroo. “It’s nothing.” Kenma answered as he pressed something on his screen, smiling wider a few seconds after. 

 

Kuroo tried to look at Kenma’s phone again, and before Kenma pulled away, Kuroo caught the sight of what looked like texting. Once again, Kuroo raised an eyebrow. Kenma was texting someone?

 

Kuroo ignored it the rest of the day, or at least, until he dismissed everyone from practice that day. Kenma and he walked home together, being neighbors and all they did everyday.

 

Kuroo peaked a look to his side at Kenma as he was on his phone again. “Oh, who’s Zen?” Kuroo asked and Kenma jumped, face turning bright red and shoved his phone in his pocket. “Noth-No one.” Kenma said and for the rest of the walk, Kenmaa didn’t take out his phone.

 

~~~~

 

Kenma was lying on the bench after practice, phone above his face as he was playing on it. Kuroo looked at him in question from the other side of the gym but continued talking to Yaku.

 

When Yaku was dragged away by Lev, Kuroo walked over to Kenma, grabbing his phone, making Kenma screeched and reach for his phone back.

 

Kuroo smirked, holding the phone above is head, way out of Kenma’s reach. “Who are you texting and?” Kuroo asked and Kenma pouted. “I-it’s a game. Give it back.” Kenma’s quiet voice said. Kuroo nodded slowly but still held the phone above his head.

 

Kenma wrinkled his nose and kicked Kuroo in the crotch, making the older boy drop Kenma’s phone and fall on his side on the floor. “Kenmaaaaaaaa.” Kuroo whined as the pudding haired boy gently picked up his phone.

 

“It’s a game, Kuroo.” Kenma said, annoyance obviously in his voice as he spoke. Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Called what?” Kuroo asked. Kenma’s face turned pink. “If i tell you, you’re gonna look it up, and laugh at me.” Kenma said, sitting back on the bench, on his phone again, blush still there.

 

Kuroo sighed and sat up on the floor. “I won’t laugh.” “You will.” Kenma argued.

 

“Won’t”

“Will.”

“Won’t.”

“Will.” 

 

“Kenma i’m telling you i won’t laugh. Trust me, i only laugh at Bokuto.” Kuroo said, cracking a smiled. Kenma sighed before putting his phone away. “It’s a, a dating simulator….thing. It’s called ***” the last part of the sentence Kuroo couldn’t hear. “Called what?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Mystic Messenger.” Kenma said, face red. Kuroo smiled, and his face lit up. “Isn’t that that texting thing with like, eleven days r something and you can choose different people you want to end up with?” Kuroo asked.

 

Kenma buried his face in his hands. “Oh god you’ve heard of it.” he muttered. Kuroo laughed. “You realize about half of the team has it right? Lev, Yamamoto. I know Bokuto has it too, he wouldn’t stop talking about it. And Glasses friend has it too i think.” Kuroo said.

 

Kema peaked through his fingers to look at Kuroo. “Really.” Kenma said, more of a statement and a question. Kuroo laughed. ‘Yeah. why would i judge you? I ean, this is  _ me _ we’re talking about,” Kuro said laughing and moving next to the bench next to kenma.

 

“And why have a dating simulator when you have me?” Kuroo asked, slinging his arm around Kenma. Kenma rolled his eyes. “Because unlike you, people like Luciel are actually pretty funny.” Kenma said, taking out his phone again.

 

Kuroo snorted. “Luciel?’’ he asked but Kenma just smiled as he started again with his chat in Mystic messenger, leaning into Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rbvfughcdisxjaMKVFREDGVBHSJNAMJNBHVGDEGBHNJHBGVJKjuhdbhidyiffbhifvbhifevbjhdvbhs n bnbjhfuyf86 r375t4 7 89w3e545r tyge45f4rebhern fjnrtrtgvrtvrt78etv478 vrtvrtgrggy
> 
> i'm sorry. XD i love Mystic Messenger to death. 
> 
> bye my Kittens~


	7. OYA OYA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto the master of making people jealous

Bokuto was sitting on Akaashi’s couch. He’d come over after practice, just to find Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukki, Kenma and Kuroo there too. Bokuto sat on the couch in between Kenma and hinata and frowned.

 

Something was….. Off.

Now you may not believe it, but Bokuto was actually very good at people reading, even if he sucked at read blocking. Anyway, he can look at a person for a few minutes and just by their body language, their tone of voice and their expressions, he can tell exactly what kind of person you are.

 

Or better yet, tell who you like.

 

Now Bokuto, being this very observant person, also noticed how much Kenma discretely tried to get Kuroo’s attention, whether it was simply a level u in his game, or asking Kuroo for a different device of his, Kenma would keep Kuroo’s attention on him and not Tsukki. 

 

Bokuto also noticed how brightly Hinata talked to Kageyama, and how Kageyama would frown and argue, but this arguing was different. Different and the fights he and with Tsukki, different tone of voice, calmer expression, his body leaned towards Hinata.

 

A wide grin broke out onto Bokuto’s face. No one noticed Bokuto’s sly grin, his planning face, how he looked like he was ready to rob a bank without getting caught. Well , Akaashi and Tsukki did, but they figured it didn’t involve them so why bother?

 

Bokuto scooted on the couch so he was right next to Hinata and dramatically draped his arms over his shoulder, burying his face in Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata laughed at Bokuto’s behavior and his face was split in a huge grin. KAgeyama glared.

 

“Chibi-Chaaaaan!” Bokuto moaned, poking Hinata’s cheek. Hinata giggled and poked Bokuto’s cheek back. “Yeah Bokuto-San?” Hinata replied. Bokuto almost grinned when he saw Kageyama’s fists clench. 

 

Bokuto looked back up at Hinata before burying his face in Hinata’s neck.

 

“Why are you so cute?” Bokuto wailed, making Hinata blush. “I-what?” Hinata asked, red tinting his cheeks as he bit his thumbnail. Bokuto sat up brightly, ignoring the way KAgeyama glared daggers at him.

 

“I said, ‘Why. Are. You. So. Cute?’” Bokuto repeated and Hinata’s face grew red. “I-uh, I am?” Hinata asked and Bokuto grabbed Hinata’s face, making him look at him. Bokuto nodded brightly. By now, even Kuroo and Kenma had stopped their conversations, everyone watching to see how this played out.

 

Before anything could happen next though, Bokuto’s shirt was pulled from the back, sending him flying off the couch. Bokuto looked up in confusion before realizing Kageyama had pulled him off the couch. 

 

Bokuto looked up at him with mock concern. “Kageyama? Why’d you throw me off?” he asked in a questioning voice. Kageyama rolled his eyes and sat where Bokuto had been, next to Hinata. ‘That was disgusting.” was all he said before grabbing the now blushing, Hinata’s hand and pulling him out of Akaashi’s house.

 

Silence was broken by Kuroo zero point nine seconds later with his over-dramatic hyena laugh. Bokuto looked at him from the floor before sitting back on the couch. Sighing he looked at Kenma who was tugging on Kuroo’s sleeve, trying to get his attention.

 

One down, one to go. 

 

Bokuto rested his arm so it laid behind Kenma on the couch. Kuroo looked at it questionly but went back to texting, Lev maybe?, on his phone. Bokuto leaned over a bit to look at Kenma’s game. 

 

“Kozume, is that Kirby?” Bokuto asked. Kenma looked up and nodded. “What world or level are you on?” Bokuto asked. “Last one.” Kenma said quietly before the screen lit up, fire spewing out of the pink blob’s mouth. Kenma smiled as he opened three treasure chests at the end before saving it and turning it off, turning to Kuroo.

 

But before Kuroo could give him a new game, Bokuto reached down to the floor, where a few cases of games were, and handed the asked one to Kenma, who quietly thanked him. 

 

Kuroo’s eyebrow knit together.

 

Bokuto smiled and little and as Kenma played his game, switching for a new one every five minutes, Bokuto was there, switching the game for him, changing devices, and the more Kenma ignored Kuroo, the more restless he got.

 

Bokuto could see Kuroo staring, just staring, at Kenma, almost trying to will his attention on him. But alas, try as he may, KEnma was only talk to Bokuto, not ever noticing that they were now touching from feet to hips, from hips to shoulders, and that Bokuto’s arm was now around his waist.

 

Because Bokuto just that smooth.

 

At some point, Tsukki got a phone call, his face flushing and him get a very strange look on his face. Tsukki straightened his glasses and adjusted his pants. 

 

Oh.

 

“I-uh. i need to go home now. ByeAkaashiAndOthers.” Tsukki ran out of the room, probably to a horny Yamaguchi.

 

Bokuto rested his head on Kenma’s shoulder and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kuroo’s head snp up.

 

Kenma didn’t seem to mind though, probably used to people touching him with a team like Nekoma, *cough cough* Lev *cough cough*.

 

Bokut rested is head so it sat on Kenma’s shoulder but his head leaned so it touched the side of Kenma’s. Bokuto had both arms wrapped around Kenma now, and was very comfortable actually. Kenma was a very cuddly person. 

 

“Mmm,” Bokuto moaned as he closed his eyes snuggling against Kenma. “You’re a very cuddly person, Kozume.” Kuroo let out a strange sound, close to growling. Bokuto opened on eye and looked at him, sticking his tongue out slightly. 

 

Kuroo’s eyes widened, and narrowed, glaring at Bokuto. Bokuto just smiled and reached for a new game for Kenma, but and a sly smile appeared on his lips. 

 

As Kenma tried to reach for the new game, Bokuto held it above his head, making eye contact with Kuroo first, and with Kenma. “You can have it for a kiss.” Bokuto said. Both KEnma’s and Kuroo’s face showed surprise. KEnma’s face flushed right after and he bowed his head a little, his hair covering his face. 

 

Bokuto made a mall whining sound, but smiled. ‘’Kenmaaaa.” Kenma looked up at the use of his first name but his eyes widened as Bokuto moved at lightning speed, connecting his lips to Kenma’s.

 

Kenma’s face flushed as Bokuto’s hand held Kenma against his lips. Bokuto smiled as he felt something pull Kenma away from him. Looking up, he saw Kuroo holding Kenma on his lap, glaring at Bokuto.

 

Bokuto faked a frown and whined. “Kuroo, why’d you ull Kozume-san away?” Bokuto complained. Kuroo’s face reddened and he pulled Kenma up so he was standing, they started t walk out but Bokuto stopped them. 

 

Bokuto held out the three cases of games out to Kenma, who walked up, blushing and grabbed them. Kuroo pulled Kenma out of Akaashi’s house, glaring at Bokuto before he left.

 

Akaashi frowned, sighing as he sat on the couch next to Bokuto. Bokuto immediately snuggled into Akaashi’s chest, wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s waist. Akaashi frowned, turning on his t.v, ignoring Bokuto.

 

Bokuto frowned as he was ignored, looking up at Akaashi questiongly. “What did I--” “Just now,” Akaashi interrupted. “Everything you did just now.” 

 

Bokuto smiled a little before moving them both so they were laying on the couch next to each other. “Ah~, I forget even Akaashi gets jealous.” Bokuto said, his head on Akaashi’s chest, staring at him.

 

Akaashi frowned again, trying to focus on the t.v. but his hand started to play with Bokuto’s spiky hair. Bokuto smiled and hummed as Akaashi’s hand rubbed his scalp.

 

“I love Akaashi, and only Akaashi.” Bokuto said, making Akaashi’s eyes flick to him but and back to the t.v. “Uh-huh.” Akaashi replied.

 

Bokuto smiled even more and moved up, placing his lips on Akaashi. Akaashi pushed Bokuto off him. Bokuto whined and wrapped his arms around him tightly, kissing him again. Sighing, Akaashi returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck to pull him closer.

 

Bokuto smiled and kissed Akaashi deeper until Akaashi pulled back. Akaashi blew on Bokuto’s face, making the owl smile even wider.

 

“I love you Akaashi~” Bokuto said. Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Yeah okay.”

 

~~~~

 

Bokuto smiled at his phone as he looked at his sent texts to Hinata and Kenma

  
**You’re welcome** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i'ma write two more stoires ofr this oneshot alone, like i'll write one that's Kuroo and Kageyama's poit of veiw, then what the two did after they left. also maybe about Tsukki and Yamaguchi~
> 
> Ciao my Kittens~  
> -L


	8. Forget-Me-Now, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi has Hanahaki disease

Tsukki was talking to Kuroo, bouncing a volleyball back and forth in his hands. Kuroo smiled at something Tsukki said and playfully punched his shoulder. Tsukki’s face flushed and he pressed the volleyball to his face.

 

Yamaguchi watched them from a distance, sitting on a bench as he watched. His chest tightened and his lungs felt fuzzy. Tsukki turned to Kuroo and they started practicing, Kuroo shouting something to Tsukki, making him blush bright red and drop the volleyball.

 

Yamaguchi sneezed and flower landed in his hand, Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. “No,” he whispered and looked at Tsukki, who was being ambushed with a hug from Kuroo. Yamaguchi sneezed again, a few more flowers falling out.

 

Yamaguchi stood up and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut. Collapsing around the corner of the gym, he wrapped his arms around his legs, crying. Instead of tears falling down his face, small, light blue cornflowers fell down, landing in a pile around him. 

 

~~~

 

When Yamaguchi went to school the next day, his voice was strained. Whenever he coughed, he would shove his had in his pocket right after. Tsukki asked him about his behavior, but only got “It’s nothing.” in return.

 

After practice when everyone left, Yamaguchi and Suga stayed after to clean up. They were almost done cleaning when Yamaguchi started to have a cough attack. Dropping his mop, he covered his mouth, but it was in vain as zinnias and hydrangeas fell out of his mouth in large groups. 

 

Suga turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the falling flowers. Running over, Suga rubbed Yamaguchi’s back. “Yamaguchi, are you, are you okay? Who is it?” Suga asked, voice laced with concern.

 

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to speak but fell to the flower as large camellias fell out and Yamaguchi gasped for air, falling to the ground. Suga sat next to him, pushing aside the flowers as he rubbed Yamaguchi’s back. Slowly, the flowers stopped falling and Yamaguchi was left crying, this time with bellflowers falling out.

 

“Yamaguchi, who is it?” Suga asked, more concerned this time. Yamaguchi shook his head and Suga sighed, looking at the large pile of flowers already dying around them. “I used to, i had Hanahaki disease once too. I was in love with Daichi, at the time he’d been dating someone else. He found me one day, coughing, crying out flowers and asked me what was happening. I told him that it happened because i was in love with him. I told him that he didn’t need to worry but he told me he loved me too. And you see how happy we are. Akaashi used to have it too.” 

 

Suga stopped talking as Yamaguchi raised his head, not a single trace of him crying on his face. ‘‘Really?” he asked. Suga chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. Yamaguchi?” his voice softened again. “Who is it? Maybe they love you back and you don’t know it.”

 

Yamaguchi shook his head and rested his head on his arms. “HE doesn’t love me back, i know this.” Suga shook his head. “You never know. Maybe he really loves you an---” “It’s Tsukishima.’’ Yamaguchi said.

 

Suga face fell and his eyes softened. “Oh, Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi choked and started to cry bellflowers again. “IT hurts, Suga. I can’t, I CAN’T breathe, i cry out these flowers, it hurts Suga. It, it hurts.” Yamaguchi broke down half way through his sentence, crying out giant blue hydrangeas. 

 

“Yamaguchi. I don’t, i’m sorry. I don’t know how to help.” Suga said, frowning. Yamaguchi nodded. “You don’t have to help, Suga. i i die because i love him, i’d rather die because he loves someone else and is happy, than die of old age and with him unhappy. Sug, i’ okay if die this way.” Yamaguchi said, turning his head and smiling at Suga. 

 

Suga nodded, tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry Yamaguchi.” Suga hugged Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi wrapping his arms around him, crying his blue flowers into Suga’s shoulder. “It’s okay Suga.”

 

~~~

 

Yamaguchi sat out for volleyball practice today, coughing into a bucket. No one questioned him, they were too busy practicing. Tsukki raised his eyebrow a few times, but was mostly invested, not really, in the game. 

 

Yamaguchi’s shoulders were shaking as he coughed into the bucket, non stop. He had to run out at some point to get a new one. 

 

While he was out, Hinata turned to Suga. “What’s wrong with Tadashi?” he asked. Suga sighed and everyone went quiet. “Everyone promise to never mention to Yamaguchi, or act different around him once i’ve told you.” Suga said.

 

Everyone nodded. Suga inhaled, holding the volleyball in his arms like it was a child. “Yamaguchi has Hanahaki disease. And no, i cannot tell you who it is or why. Please do not ask him either.” Gasps were heard around the room and Ennoshita rubbed his throat, also being a former victim to the disease. 

 

“He loves someone, but they don’t love him back.” Hinata said sadly. Tsukki’s eyebrow smushed together. “Why wouldn’t he tell me this?” he looked at Suga accusing, as if the older boy was lying. “I’m his best friend, if that were true, he’d tell me.” Suga shook his head as Yamaguchi walked into the room, coughing into a new bucket.

 

He was letting out choked sobbing noises now, and now they could see, see the small cornflower resting at the corner of his eyes, waiting to fall. “Suga…” Yamaguchi said quietly and Suga turned.

 

Yamaguchi looked like he was about to break down. “I’m sorry. I’m going home.” Suga nodded sadly and Yamaguchi turned to the others, cornflowers lined along his eyes. “I’m sorry you guys. I’ll, no, goodbye you guys.” 

 

That confirmed it. Everyone knew, just by Yamaguchi saying “goodbye” instead of “See you guys tomorrow,” what Suga had been saying, was true. Hinata ran over to the pinch server and hugged him, enveloping him in a warm hug. “Bye Yamaguchi.” Hinata cried out. Yamaguchi smiled, hugging him back briefly before walking out, choking and coughing all the way home. 

 

When Yamaguchi got home, he curled up in a ball on his bed, coughing out the biggest flowers he’s ever seen, he couldn’t even name some of them. Cornflowers fell down his face rapidly, sobs were heard along with wheezing.

 

No one could help him. No one. No one was coming to help him anyway, he lived alone. This was it, Yamaguchi was going to die, heartbroken, alone, with no one coming to save him. He was okay with that, he was dying for Tsukki, that’s he cared about.

 

That was his last thought as he coughed out one final flower, before his lungs stopped working, full of flowers. 

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi died, all the flowers rotting away, except one.

 

When Tsukishima came over the next day, already knowing what he’d see, he stopped, stared at his best friend’s dead body. His heart dropped when his eyes fell on one flower, a small, dark blue, five petal flower that supposedly resembled true love.

 

A forget-me-not lay on Yamaguchi’s floor, right next to his dead face. And Tsukki cried, he cried for the first time in years. He cried because his best friend was dead, he cried because he’d never know who it was that made him feel this pain. He cried because Yamaguchi was supposed to be with him, forever.

 

Tsukki promised to himself that when he found out who made his best friend hurt this much, he’d make sure the’d hurt just as much.

 

The irony was painful.

 

And no one would ever know who broke Yamaguchi’s heart, because Suga refused to tell them. Refused to let them lash out on this person, because this person had no idea and was in his own love world. He wouldn’t do that, he didn’t want to watch Tsukki or Kuroo die next from Hanahaki’s disease. So, he never told.

 

Never. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TTTT--TTTT WAHHHHHHH OMIGOD I CRIED WHILEWRITING THIS AND AHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i came up with another idea for hanamaki disease though, so bear with it. (it's actually pretty funny the other one tho) so uhavgvudgvudfbhubhdjnidfjno
> 
> i love you my Kittens~  
> -L


	9. OMEGAVERSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the worst, everyone on Karasuno could agree with that fact. Hinata blamed himself, Kageyama blamed himself. It wasn’t anyone’s fault really.
> 
>  
> 
> Hinata just forgot he was going into heat that morning is all.

Today was the worst, everyone on Karasuno could agree with that fact. Hinata blamed himself, Kageyama blamed himself. It wasn’t anyone’s fault really.

 

Hinata just forgot he was going into heat that morning is all.

 

It happened so suddenly. One moment, everyone was practicing serves, tosses, receives etc. The next, Hinata was on the floor sweating and moaning, Daichi trying to hold back the other Alphas and Kageyama was forced back by Tanaka and Ennoshita.

 

“Someone get him out of here!” Daichi yelled to the two Betas. They nodded and dragged Kageyama out of the gym. Suga helped Daichi and had to force Tsukishima and Narita out of the room. Asahi, who had become the master of suppressing his hormones, followed the others outside.

 

Noya, Yamaguchi and Kinoshita tried to calm Hinata down, all talking in soothing voices. Hinata’s heat ad scent was too strong, it even attracted some other Alphas arriving to school that morning. 

 

Suga motioned for Daichi to get out, knowing his mate wouldn’t be able to last longer either. “Go try and calm Kageyama down.” Suga yelled as he walked over to Hinata.

 

Daichi was outside and told Tanaka and Ennoshita to get to class. Kageyama let out a low growling noise in throat. Daichi grabbed his shoulders and walked him away from the gym. “Kageyama. Hinata  _ really _ needs to be alone right now.” Daichi said.

 

Kageyama scrunched his nose up, trying to suppress the urge to push Daichi away and run to Hinata. It was hard for the other Alphas to not just pounce Hinata right and and there, but since Kageyama ad he had bonded, it was even harder for him to suppress his urge.

 

“B-but he--” “Kageyama, calm down. Hinata needs to calm down. You have no idea how hard it if for Omegas during heat.” Daichi interrupted, remembering all the times Suga’s complained about cramps and being hot, and how many times he’s had to turn him down when Suga jumps in his lap, nuzzling his neck. 

 

Kageyama closed his eyes and inhaled, through his mouth mind you, he didn’t want to smell Hinata from here. “I’m, fine now.” Daichi nodded and took his hands off Kageyama. 

 

~

 

“Hinata, it’s okay, can you stand?” Suga asked. Hinata shook his head as he waved his hand in his face. Yamaguchi handed him a small electric fan, Hinata taking it and setting it on full blast on his face. Kinoshita looked warily at the door. 

 

“We need to hurry, there are Alphas out there.” he said. The other Omegas eyes widened as they smelled the scents of at least four very  _ unfamiliar _ Alphas. “Asahi’s struggling.” Noya noted, feeling distress through his and Asahi’s bond. 

 

“So is Tsukki.” Yamaguchi noted. “We need to hurry.” Suga said again. “Hinata, darling. I know you're in pain, but we’re all about to be in trouble soon if you don’t get up.” Suga said, using a soft motherly tone. Teas fell out of Hinata’s eyes as he nodded, realizing how much trouble the other Omegas would be in. 

 

“YOU GUYS, HURRY PLEASE!” They heard Tanaka and Ennoshita yell outside. The Omegas in the room suddenly realized the situation. The two Betas, being the only ones unaffected by the whole situation, were now trying to fend off the team Alphas and some other, maybe stronger, Alphas. 

 

Suga froze. They needed to get Hinata out of here,  _ now _ .

 

“Hinata,  _ please _ , we need to leave now.” Hinata nodded faster, sitting up and groaning in pain. “We’ll go out the back door.” Kinoshita suggested. Noya and Yamaguchi helped Hinata stad, both supporting one of his sides as they walked. 

 

There was a loud thump on the door, making everyone jump. They ran to the back door, grabbing one of Daichi’s, sorry Daichi, scent covered shirts to give them some brief cover as they ran to Suga’s car. 

 

“Place him in the shotgun seat.” he told Noya and Yamaguchi. They nodded and set the orange haired spiker down on the chair. Suga hopped into the driver seat.

 

“You guys, run to the school and tell them what happened, i'll drive Hinata home and practice is cancelled, i’m over ruling anything Daichi says. Also, be safe,  _ please _ .” Suga said. The three Omegas nodded and Noya saluted. 

 

“Don’t worry, once Hinata leaves, everyone will calm down.” Noya said enthusiastically. “Hopefully.” Suga nodded and started driving away from the school.

 

Noya and Yamaguchi looked at each other, and at Kinoshita. “How do we get to the school?” Noya asked softly. Before anyone could answer, Asahi ran up to them, picking Noya up in a hug. “Omigod, you’re safe! Did Sugawara bring Hinata home?” he asked. Noya smiled up at his Alpha.

 

“Yep!” Noya said brightly. Kinoshita and Yamaguchi stared in wonder at Asahi. “How is he---” “Unaffected?” Noya interrupted Yamaguchi’s question. Yamaguchi nodded.

 

“Noya’s heats used to be bad, so i have a  _ lot _ of practice restraining myself.” Asahi said, face flushing. Noya smiled brightly, like have a self-controlled Alpha was the greatest, which it kinda was.

 

“Can you help us get to the principal? Tsukki’s the worst at restraining himself so…” Yamaguchi trailed off. Asahi nodded. “Yes, first gotta get Tanaka and Ennoshita,” Asahi said and ran off the get the two Betas. 

 

The Omegas waited for Asahi to come back. Yamaguchi broke the uncomfortable silence. “I just realized but,” Kinoshita and Noya looked at him. “Isn’t what Ennoshita and Tanaka do, their relationship, against the law?” 

 

Noya cocked his head to the side. “Yeah, i think. Alphas are allowed to be with same sex and opposite sex Omegas. Omegas are only allowed to be with Alphas. But Betas are only allowed opposite gender partners. They technically can’t have same sex partners because they can’t reproduce.”

 

Kinoshita scrunched his face. “I hate second genders.” the other two Omegas nodded as two Betas and an Alpha rounded the corner. “So, we gotta run.” Tanaka said, he and Ennoshita sprinting down the dirt path. The Omegas followed into the school.

 

~

 

“Sugawara-san?” Hinata muttered quietly, gripping his stomach, pressing his face against the cold window.

 

“Yes?”  Suga asked softly. “I’m sorry, for all the trouble i caused, i forgot i went into heat today.” Hinata’s voice cracked half way through his sentence.

 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay Hinata. Asahi will, well, he’s good at restraining so the other Omegas’ll be fine.” Suga said brightly. “I hope.” he whispered quiet enough Hinata didn’t hear.

 

“Next time, please remember your heat schedule.” Suga asked softly. Hinata nodded and let out a soft moan. “I hate second genders, so, so much. I hate how Omegas are just sex toys to Alphas, how we’re looked down upon, how we have to not go to school just because we go into heat. I wish i was a Beta, their normal.” Hinata whined.

 

Suga pressed his lips together and nodded. “I know, we all wished we were a Beta. but just think, Betas aren’t allowed with Alphas, if we were a Beta, we wouldn’t end up with who we’re with. You wouldn’t end up with Kageyama, and I, Daichi.” Suga’s voice cracked as he said his mate’s name. “I bet you though, sometimes Alphas wish they weren't Alphas, that they weren’t so affected by just our smell alone. And i bet Betas, like Tanaka and Ennoshita, wished they were Omegas or Alphas, because they can’t have same sex relationships.” 

 

Hiata frowned, remembering how last week the two had been almost beaten to death just for dating. “The world sucks.” Hinata complained. “Yeah, the world freaking sucks!” Suga yelled, slamming his hand on the wheel, smiling.

 

And, smiling even wider, he looked at Hinata. “But so do we.” he said. Hinata groaned at the bad joke but smiled. “Sugawara-saaan.” he whined and Suga laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so..... i realllllly wanted o write an omegaverse so.... this, kinda, happened. 
> 
> IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS OR PROMPTS, I'M FULLY OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!
> 
> Goodbye my Kittens~  
> -L


	10. SHITTYKAWA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didn't mean to do this. but it happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from now on, i'll write the ships and what kind of fic it is here.
> 
> Ship: Kinda, KuroKen  
> Fic: Fluff(at end), Oikawa rapes Kenma

Kenma was pretty, beautiful even. Everyone knew it, when Hinata met him, it was one of the first things he mentioned. Bokuto constantly told him every time they had a combined practice. He remembered Akaashi told him he was pretty once before turning away, blushing.

 

He was told by his mom, or team mom, Yaku that he’s prettier than any of his children.

 

KEnma was pretty. But he was also hot. So hot, many girls, and guys, have tried to make a pass at him. He’s so hot, if he even showed a little skin, guys and girls would get turn on.

 

Kenma remembers one time he was in gym, all guys, and he tied his hair up. Several minutes later, a guy had wrapped his arms around his waist, causing Kuroo to punch the guy. Kenma’s not allowed to tie his hair up when not in volleyball practice anymore.

 

Unfortunately, the fact Kenma is both pretty and hot, he’s constantly blocked from the world, mostly because Yaku’s afraid someone will hurt his baby, partially because Kuroo kept him to himself. 

 

Most people would hate being excluded from the world, just because of the way they look. But Kenma didn’t mind. It didn't affect his volleyball, so why should he care?

 

Well, it did affect his volleyball one day.

 

When Iwaizumi found out,  _ Oikawa _ was the one being secluded. Really, Oikawa, why?

 

Kenma had been practicing before they went up against Aoba Johsai. When he was tossing up in the air, he felt arms wrap around his waist, and a head rest on his shoulder. At first he thought it was Kuroo, cause he always snuck up on him. But he turned his head to see oikawa’s face resting on his shoulder.

 

Jumping a little, Kenma pushed him off. He was used to this from strangers, but other volleyballers? Kenma speed walked away from Oikawa put Oikawa grabbed his wrist. “Ken-Chan! C’mon, i wanna talk!” Oikawa said, smiling. 

 

Kenma shuddered. Oh, how many times has he heard that…?

 

“I don’t want to.” Kenma said quietly. Oikawa squealed. “Ah! Bo-Chan was right! You are cute! Your voice is even cuter. C’mon!” Oikawa yanked Kenma through the hallway and into a room. Kenma signed out. If it was any other volleyballer, he wouldn’t have minded talking to them, or being alone. But this was Oikawa…

 

Kenma shuddered as he remembered a story Tobio told him once, of ow Oikawa wouldn't stop if he got an idea, how if he wanted someone, he’d get someone. 

 

Kenma was pushed against a wall. It was dark, Kenma could only make out dark lines of Oikawa. “Touro-san, don’t.” Kenma mumbled. Oikawa smiled. “No need to be so formal, Ken-Chan.” 

 

Oikawa’s hands moved to Kenma’s waist and Kenma grabbed them, trying to pull them off him. Oikawa smiled wickedly, moving his ace so he could whisper in Kenma’s ear. “Y’know, Bo-Chan said you were cute but,” Oikawa’s hands slid under Kenma’s shirt. “He never told me you were  _ hot _ .” 

 

Kenma’s face was sweating, the room was very warm. Sweat fell down his face, hair stuck to his face, golden eyes wide but glistening in fear, cheeks flushed. Oikawa smiled at the sight and smashed his lips against Kenma’s. Kenma pushed Oikawa’s chest, trying to push the older boy off him.

 

Oikawa bit Kenma’s lower lip and the younger squeaked out, pushing even harder on Oikawa’s chest, trying to get him away. 

 

“Kenma!” Kenma’s eyes widened as he heard a few people yell his name. He wanted to scream, wanted to call out to them, but Oikawa narrowed his eyes, shoving his tongue int Kenma’s mouth, taking away any chance he had of talking. 

 

Kenma heard people opening doors, checking in them. “KENMA!” the yelling sounded closer, but not close enough. Kenma reached out to the door but Oikawa grabbed his arm and pulled the pudding haired boys pants down. Kenma squirmed and tried to scream again, but Oikawa’s hands covered his mouth.

 

“Quiet.” Oikawa growled, pulling down Kenma’s underwear. Oikawa stared at Kenma’s manhood, flicking it bored. Kenma flinched as he heard another door somewhere close shoved open.

 

Keeping his hand on Kenmas mouth, Oikawa licked Kenma’s dick. Kenma squeaked again as he heard the next-door door shoved open. Oikawa took all of Kenma into his mouth just as the door opened. 

 

Kenma’s eyes widened and he reached out to Yaku and Kuroo. The two accessed the scene quickly, running up, Kuroo punched Oikawa square in the jaw. Kenma sank to the floor in tears and Lev, along with Mattsun and Makki, came running in. 

 

Yaku sat next to Kenma, petting his hair and whispering comforting words into his ear, letting the younger boy curl into him. Meanwhile, Lev had to pull Kuroo off Oikawa, Mattsun and Makki dragging their captain off with a bored look.

 

Kruoo, still being held back by Lev, yelled at the door a the Aoba Johsai-ians left. “OIKAWA I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!” Oikawa just smiled and winked at Kuroo, which pissed him off even more.

 

“Ku-” a yell from Kuroo. “Kuro--” a kick at the air. “KUROO!” Lev yells at his captain before tossing him onto the ground. “HELP YOUR BOYFRIEND!” Lev yelled, pointing at the crying Kenma. Kuroo’s face flushed. “He’s not my--” Lev pushed Kuroo, well, more  _ kicked _ Kuroo towards Kenma and grabbed Yaku’s hand.

 

The two boyfriends walked out of the room, Yaku wrapping his small arms around his gigantic boyfriend as they walked.

 

Kuroo ran over to Kenma, who was trying, and failing, at putting his clothes back on. Kuroo sighed an helped him. Once he had finished getting KEnma into his clothes, he pulled the smaller boy onto his lap sideways, tangling his fingers in Kenma’s hair. 

 

Kenma curled u into Kuroo’s chest, arms wrapped around Kuroo’s sides. “I, I don’t want to, to com-compete.” Kenma stuttered out, he looked up at Kuroo, eyes shining from tears, wide with pleading. Kuroo smile and hugged Kenma to his chest.

 

“I won’t let you. And i can guarantee, Iwazuimi’s not letting Shit-Kawa either.” Kuroo said. KEnma flinched at the name before wrapping his arms tighter around Kuroo. “Okay.” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pupupupupupupu~  
> Well, i hoped you like this! Hehehehe, if you have any ideas please comment and the next one will either be a funny KuroKen thing, a TsukkiYama lemon, or MattsuHana(funny).
> 
> if you have a preferred one, comment, otherwise, i'll just post whatever.
> 
> Bye my Kitten~  
> -L


	11. KuroKen, Ft.: FNAF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo plays FNAF, cuddles ensue

 Kenma was sitting at his desk, playing some game on his phone. Kuroo, who was on the floor, “studying”, looked over at him. “Whatcha playing?” he asked.

 

 Kenma looked over briefly, and back at his game. A few seconds passed and Kenma flinched in his chair. He sighed and took out his earbuds. “It’s a popular game in America.” he stated, turning to face Kuroo. He rested hi chin on the back of the chair. 

 

 “What’s it called?” Kuroo asked. “Five Nights at Freddy’s.” Kenma said. Kuroo’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you do in the game?” Kuroo asked. “Well it’ a hor--” KEnma stopped mid-sentence, a sly smile taking its place on his lips as he grabbed his phone. “You stay overnight at a pizza place, you have to just watch over the workers there.” Kenma said, handing his phone to Kuroo.

 

  Kuroo nodded, crossing his legs on the floor. KEnma moved so he could sit next to Kuroo, leaning against his shoulder. The game started. “Woah, 100$? That’s cool.” Kuroo said. Kenma laughed a little. 

 

 “Hello, Hello?” Kuroo cocked his head to the side, moving the camera in the game. “This is…. Creepy.” he stated. “Uh, i just wanted to record a message for you  to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll  **do** fine.” Kuroo looked to his side at Kenma.

 

“I feel like he’s lying.” Kuroo said. Kenma shrugged. “ So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

 

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, " [ Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. ](https://genius.com/Phone-guy-five-nights-at-freddys-1-phone-calls-annotated#note-4927033) Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." 

 

 Kuroo frowned even more. “ _ What? _ ” Kenma giggled a little as the game continued through instructions. “ **_What?_ ** ” Kenma laughed a little and Kena pushed his head a little more on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Just play.” Kenma said and giggled again. Kuroo inhaledand looked at im.

 

“You’re being like, evil, but you’re also being cute so i don’t know whether or not i should trust you.” Kuroo said, bopping Kenma’s nose. KEnma’s face flushed and he buried his face in Kuroo’s chest. “Just play.” Kenma muttered.

 

Kuroo smiled and rolled his eyes. “Fine.” Kenma sat back up normal, resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. “So…, I just click on the cameras to check on these robots?” Kuroo asked. KEnma nodded, smiling. 

 

Kuroo clicked on the left door camera and screamed when he saw Bonnie’s face. Kenma laughed. “Now you have to closed the left door.” Kenma said and Kuroo went back to the office to close the left door.

 

“Shite, it’s right there.” Kuroo said, pressing the close button. That’s how kuroo went, the whole game. Turning the lights on and off, closing the doors, until…

 

“Shit.” Kuroo whispered. “You ran out of battery percentage.” KEnma stated. “Shitshitshitshitshit.” Kuroo muttered. 

 

Music started playing, eerily pausing. Kenma smiled a bit, turning his head away from the game. Freddy jumpscared Kuroo, making the older boy throw Kema’s phone. Kenma was on his side now, laughing. 

 

Kuroo looked from the game to Kenma, heart still beating fast, and a smile appeared on his lips. “KEnma!” he yelled, grabbing the smaller boys sides. Kenma gasped out as Kuroo started to tickle him. Kenma squealed in delight and turned, trying to worm away. 

 

“This is your punishment!” Kuroo yelled, tickling Kenma harder. Kenma laughed out loudly, along with screaming for Kuroo to stop. Kenma’s smile was wid, lighting u the room as he tried to use his foot to push Kuroo away. 

 

Kenma whizzed out as Kuroo finally finished tickling him, pulling the smaller boy into his arms. Kenma smiled, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s tors, he rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, legs wrapping around on his either side.

 

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma, too. Kenma pulled away and looked at Kuroo with shining eyes, smiling brightly. “You asked to play~” Kenma teases. Kuroo smiled and pecked Kenma’s cheek, making the smaller boy’s cheeks flush. 

 

“Kuroooooo!” Kenma whined, hugging the taller boy tighter. Kuroo laughed and buried his face in Kenma’s hair. “Don’t make me play that again.” Kuroo muttered. Kenma hummed, nodding into Kuroo’s chest.

 

“Can’t promise.” Kenma said. They laughed and soon fell asleep, Kuroo’s studying forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaaaa, so my sister, who's a FNAF nerd, was watching like, secrets or whatever that appear thorughout FNAF, and so i thought of this, nd yeah. okay.
> 
> good day my Kittens~  
> -L


	12. Super Blood Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exatcly what the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: IwaOi  
> Fic: Fluff, pining

“Oikawa?” “Hmm?” “What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked, looking at Oikawa. Oikawa was sitting in the grass, notebook on his lap, glasses on along with a few sweaters and he had a blanket. He was staring up at the moon.

 

“I’m watching the Super Blood Blue Moon, lunar eclipse,  _ duh _ .” Oikawa said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “The  _ what?” _ He asked, shivering and pulling his jacket around him tighter.

 

“Super, Blood Blue Moon. Super moon, when the moon is the closest to Earth. Blood moon, when the sun reflects on the moon, making it seem red, Blue moon, when it’ the second full moon in a month. It’s all of the above  _ along with _ the eclipse.” Oikawa stated, smiling up at Iwaizumi. 

 

Iwaizumi sat next to Oikawa. “Okay,” he said. “And you’re here outside watching it  _ why? _ ” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa.

 

Oikawa smiled. “ _ Because _ , for those three moons to happen  _ at once _ , aliens are obviously involved.”  “Not this again…” Iwaizumi groaned. Oikawa tapped his head with his pencil.

 

“Hey, they could be out there. You never know. Scientists have discovered other planets with frozen water, and they found that one planet that resembles Earth. If life-forms exist elsewhere, that means there could be other, living, talking, breathing things out there. Such as aliens. And now, i know they aren’t going to be green, that’d be too obvious. If aliens wanted to come down here, they’d figure out some sort of cloaking device or maybe, like, a shape shifting thing to look like a human. Any one around us could be an alien.” suddenly Oikawa gasped and looked at Iwaizumi, eyes bright.

 

“What if  _ i‘m _ an alien?” he asked happily. IWaizumi rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Oikawa’s head. “Dumbass. although that’d explain,  _ a lot _ .” Iwaizumi muttered. Oikawa stuck his tongue out. “Rude, Iwa-Chan.”

 

Oikawa gasped again, jumping a few feet in the air. Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm. “What if  _ you’re _ an alien that’s trying to stop e from finding out your secret information?”

 

“I’m not an alien.” Iwaizumi muttered, pulling his arm away. Oikawa rolled his eyes. “That’s what you would  _ want _ me to think. You wouldn’t want me to find out about your secrets, and if your cover got blown, you’d fake it. *gasp* you’d want me to fall in love with you just so you could break my heart!” 

 

Oikawa frowned, making puppy eyes at Iwaizumi. “Mean Iwa-Chan! How dare you make me fall in love with you, you alien!” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes,  _ again _ . “One, i didn’t  _ make _ you fall in love with me. Two, your stupid moon is turning red.” Oikawa gasped, reaching for his notebook, looking up at the sky.

 

“Y’know Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said after writing down the time. “The last time a moon like this happened was 1866. cool , huh? We, out of centuries of people, get to witness this awesome event. Just think of all the people who died in between and and now who didn’t get to see this! We’re lucky.” 

 

“I’m cold.” Iwaizumi argued. Oikawa smile, shuffling on the grass next to him, draping the blanket around both of them. “Still cold?” Oikawa asked sweetly, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

 

Iwaizumi moved his arm and wrapped it around Oikawa’s waist. “No.” he answered and Oikawa hummed, snuggling into Iwaizumi.

 

The moon slowly started to disappear and Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, whose gaze was stuck on the moon. Iwaizumi smiled as Oikawa’s eyes lit up, a thin crescent shining in his eyes, along with a few stars. He smiled brightly, cheeks pink from the cold, hair ruffled up, glasses crooked as he leaned on Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi smiled to himself and watched Oikawa as Oikawa watched the moon. 

 

While Oikawa came up with a ton of different theories about the moon and had realized so many things, Iwaizumi only realized one thing

 

Oikawa was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we watched the eclipse in spanish, elieve it or not, today live, and the whole time i was like, i can do something with this. and then, BAM this happened. so, yeah
> 
> Love Ya Kittens~  
> -L


	13. Hana"M"aki Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makki has a "power"

**“Hana** **M** **aki Disease”**

 

Hanamaki disease.  _ Very _ different from Hanahaki disease, which was known to kill. 

 

A boy, Hanamaki Takahiro, had a power. An annoying one at that. Everyone knew about it too. 

 

His power was, well, he was like a rip-off of cupid.

 

If you made eye contact with your crush in front of him, he knew immediately and his eyes changed to red and he would started making siren noise. 

 

More than a few occasions had happened in the last month among volleyball players.

 

~~IwaOi~~

 

Mattsun, Makki, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were all walking home. Mattsun and Makki were making some joke while Oikawa and Iwaizumi were talking to each other. Suddenly, Makki’s eyes stung a bit and he grinned, turning to face Iwaizumi.

 

“Wee-woo, wee-woo, wee-woo.” Makki whispered in Iwaizumi’s ear. Iwaizumi’s face flushed and he punched Makki’s stomach. “Shut up!” Iwaizumi whisper growled at him.

 

Makki smirked and wiggled his eyebrows before grabbing Mattsun’s hand and running away from the IwaOi pair, leaving them alone. 

 

Makki looked around the corner at the two, grinning as he watched Iwaizumi try to explain what just happened when Oikawa just laughed, slinging his arm around iwaizumi’s shoulders.

 

Makki smiled and turned to Mattsun, who quickly looked away. 

 

~~UshiDou~~(<<idk the actual ship name)

 

Makki was walking down the hall after the competition, sighing as they had lost the Shiratorizawa,  _ again _ . 

 

Turning the corner, he slammed into someone, stumbling a few steps back. He looked up to see Shiratorizawa’s pride and “joy”, Ushijima. Makki growled up at him and a red haired boy walked around from behind Ushijima and Makki looked at him curiously.

 

“You were the one singing.” Makki said. The red haired boy smiled and it looked evil. “I am Sa-To-Ri! And We, Kicked. Your. Ass!” Tendou sang out, swaying his hips side-to-side with each word. 

 

“You’re Oikawa’s friend, right?” Ushijima asked in mono-tone. Makki sighed, remembering Oikawa going on and on about how annoying “Ushiwaka” was.

 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Makki replied. Tendou frowed and grabbed Ushijima’s arm. “Don’t fraternize with the enemy.” Tendou muttered, looking up at Ushijima and Makki felt the familiar sting in his eyes and he grinned widely.

 

“WEE-WOO, WEE-WOO!” Makki yelled and Tendou’s eyes widening, turning to Makki. “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” He yelled and looked at Ushijima again. 

 

Mistake.

 

“BUD-UM-BA. WEEEEE-” A hand was slapped over his mouth, kicking him. “I forgot who you were.” Tendou growled and pushed Makki down the hallway. Makki just smiled as he ran back to his team. He didn't even care he probably had a few bruises on his legs now, he got his point across and made the all mighty Tendou afraid of him.

 

He laughed as he ran up to Oikawa to tell him. 

 

~~DaiSuga~~

 

The third years of Aoba Johsai and Karasuno were all hanging out. This was their last week of school before college and they wanted to celebrate. Daichi was talking to Asahi, Oikawa laughing with Suga, Mattsun talking to Iwaizumi when Makki got an idea.

 

Makki grabbed Mattsun arm and pulled him to the side. Makki looked at Mattsun who quickly turned his head to look at everyone else. “Yu noticed it too?” Mattsun asked, nodding to the other third years.

 

Makki grinned. “Yeah, but i can’t just, make the alarms. We need to get them each in groups. Pull Asahi-san away and and pushed our idiots together along with the other idiots.” Makki directed. Mattsun nodded, he bored lips liting up a bit in a smile/

 

“Daichi-san!” Makki yelled, sauntering over. Daichi smiled at the pink haired boy. “Hey Makki!” he smiled but and he slowly frowned and his eyes went wide. “Wait, uh, nev-nevermind. I-m going to, i’m gonna stand over here. Away from you and your powers.” Dachi muttered, side-stepping away.

 

Makki threw his arms around Daichi’s shoulder and smirked. “Well, Well Daichi. You needn’t not worry unless the person you like is here.” Makki said and smiled. Daichi’s face flushed and he shrugged. “Uh, yeah. I guess.” 

 

“Hey! Daichi!” Suga yelled, walking up to them. Daichi’s face paled and Makki smiled as Daichi looked at the ground. 

 

“Hey Sugawara!” Makki said, smiling. Suga smiled at him, practically glowing. “Hey Makki! Make any couples recently?” he asked innocently. Makki laughed and shrugged.

 

“Nah, but hey! You know that freaky red-head from Shiratorizawa?” Suga nodded. “He’s got a little crush on Ushijima!” Makki said, smiling. Suga smiled too. “Aw, that’s cute!” 

 

Suga looked at Daichi and smiled. “Hey Daichi!” Suga said again and on impulse Daichi looked up. Makki smiled, arm still around Daichi, and whispered in his ear. “Wee-woo.” he whispered and rubbed his eyes a little.

 

Daichi glared at Makki, and pushed him away. “It’s not unrequited y’know.’ Makki whispered to Daichi and walked away, leaving a blushing Daichi and a confused Suga. 

 

Noting that Mattsun was talking to Asahi, and Iwaizumi to Oikawa. 

 

Makki ran up to the two, eyes glowing red. “WEE-WOO!” he shouted in their faces. They both jumped, shock on their faces before their faces both turned bright red. 

 

“I-uh, he’s-just--”

 

“I-he means-i don--”

 

The two stumbled over their words with Makki watching. “You both like each other, shut up.” Makki said and walked away.

 

~~MattsuMakki~~

 

Makki was walking home with Mattsun, like always. Their conversation was normal, except Makki was getting more and more frustrated as Mattsun didn’t look at him once. 

 

Makki likes Mattsun and is to in love with the other boy to think that maybe,  _ possibly _ the other wasn’t looking or making eye contact for a specific reason. Makki was getting annoyed with it, he felt like Mattsun was ignoring him. 

 

Makki huffed out angrily and attsun turned to look at the side of his face. “You okay?” Mattsun asked softly. Makki looked up Mattsun quickly and before the other could look away, Makki’s eyes turned bright red.

 

Makki’s eyes widened and he looked behind them, in front of them and all around only to realize they were alone.

 

Makki smiled brightly and looked up at Mattsun, whose face was now red and staring wide-eyed at the ground.

 

“Wee-woo.” Makki said, smiling. Mattsun looked at him sideways, only to see him grinning widely. “Hey, Mattsun~” Makki sang, looking at him.

 

“I like you too.” MAkki said and intertwined their fingers together. 

 

And the two walked home, after passing two girls and Makki screaming “Wee-Woo.” at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah~ that was fun to write. also, 
> 
> NO ONE TELL ME THEY DIDN'T READ "WEE-WOO" IN PATRICK STAR'S VOICE COS YOU'RE JUST LYING TO YOUR SELF.
> 
> see ya next chapter!  
> Goodbye my Kittens~  
> -L


	14. Rare Pairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just little chapters for under-appreciated ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: BokuOi, OiTsukki, UshiHina, AkaTsukki, DaiShita, SugaYama  
> Type: Fluff, fluff, oh and more fluff

Bokuto hugged Oikawa, who hugged him back. “Hey, hey, Oikawa, how are you?” Bokuto asked, arms still around Oikawa’s waist. Oikawa smiled.

 

“Im fine. Your hairs a mess though.” Oikawa said, grabbing the sides of Bokuto’s face and letting the tips of his fingers rest in Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto laughed and pressed his forehead against Oikawa’s. 

 

“Hey, i just wake up with it like this.” Bokuto said laughing. Oikawa pouted and ruffled his boyfriend’s hair up. “But it’s weird, it’s like a, like a, like a fashion cure or something. Seriously, how long do you spend on this, Jesus.” Oikawa said, making Bokuto laugh once more.

 

“At least my hair isn’t a giant curl like yours.” Bokut said. Oikawa faked a dramatic gasp. “How dare you insult my curl.” Oikawa said, making the owl laugh  _ again _ . 

 

Bokuto pressed a quick kiss to Oikawa’s cheek before hugging him.

 

~~~

 

Akaashi sat on Tsukishima’s lap, texting on his phone while Tsukki was reading. Akaashi turned his head and tried to read what Tsukki was reading. 

 

He smiled. “Is that in english?” Akaashi asked and Tsukki hummed in response. “What’s it called?” Akaashi asked, turning so he was straddling Tsukki’s lap. “It’s called  To Kill a Mockingbird . It’s by Harper Lee.” Tsukki put his paper in the book to mark his place before closing it and setting it to the side.

 

Tsukki looked up at Akaashi’s face who smiled at him. “What’s it about?” Akaashi asked, leaning forward and resting his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tsukki tangled his hands in Akaashi’s black hair, his other hand resting on his waist.

 

“This girl, Scout, her father is like an attorney and he’s defending this person, Tom Robinson, who was accused of rape. And everyone is mad at Scout’s dad because Tom is black, and this was written in the time where americans were segregated. They were mad because Scout’s dad was going to try and prove he was innocent.” Tsukki said smiling.

 

Akaashi listened in peace a Tsukishima continued to describe the book, massaging his head as he talked until Akaashi fell asleep. Tsukki snorted once his boyfriend started snoring. Tsukki adjusted his position so he could continue reading while Akaashi’s head rested on his chest.

 

~~~

 

“USHIIIIII-” Hinata jumped onto Ushijima’s back. “WAKA!” Hinata yelled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

 

Ushijima grabbed Hinata’s akles so he didn’t fall off. “Hi Shouyou.” he said in his usual monotone voice. Hinata smiled as he and Ushijima walked down the sidewalk.

 

“So, whatcha doing?” Hinata asked hapil. “Running errands for my mom.” Ushijima said. Hinata smiled. “We’ll run them together!” Hinata shouted happily. Ushijima nodded as he entered a store, ducking so Hinata didn’t heit his head.

 

“Oooh! Those are pretty flowers.” Hinata said, pointing to a few orange tiger lilies. Ushijima looked at them and set hinata down on the flower, walking over a grabbing a bouquet. He and walked up to the cashier and bought the bouquet.

 

After he paid he handed them to Hinata, who smiled while blushing. “Tha-uh, thanks Ushijima!” Hinata said and was given a soft smile in return.

 

~~~

 

“Daichi!  Just, it’s i can’t do this!” Ennoshita whined, sinking in his chair. Daichi turned and looked at hi. “Do what?” he asked, concerned. “I can’t be captain! I mean, i could hande Noya and Tanaka, I could stop KAgeyama and Hinata from fighting. But the new first years!” 

 

Ennoshita buried his face i his hands and Daichi moved to sit next to him. “What about them?” he asked as he wrapped his arm around Ennoshita’s shoulder. Ennoshita signed and rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder.

 

“So, Yuuma, right? He won’t stop attacking Hiroto with hugs, and yeah sure, i’m not against it, but it’s in the middle of practice or a game. And Aishi, he’s not good at hiding his jealousy. He fight Hiroto the moment Yuuma leaves his side for a second. I mean, Aishi’s a really good spiker, being tall and fast like he is. So i don't want to kick him off the team, but he sent Hiro to the nurse last week.” Ennoshita groaned.

 

Daichi laughed and squeezed Ennoshita’s shoulder. “Just, tel Aishi that if he doesn’t stop, he’ll get kicked off the team. Either he really likes volleyball, or he just joined it for Yuuma. So if you threaten to kick him of, i’m sure he’ll shape up. And for Yuuma, just talk to him about how he needs to focus on the game and that he can spend any other time with Hiroto. That way he’ll spend more time with Hiroto, giving Aishi less chances to even think about beating Hiroto up. And for Hiroto, congratulate him for putting up with all this.” 

 

Ennoshita laughed and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist. “You make it sound so easy.” he muttered.

 

~~~

  
  


“Suga.” Kageyama said, leaning back so he was laying on the older boy. “Yeah Kags?” Suga asked, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. Kageyama tilted his head to look at the older boy. “Are you mad at me for becoming a regular and taking your spot?”

 

Suga turned his head worried. “What? No! I could never be mad at you!” Suga said. Kageyama bit his lip. “But it’s your last year playing and since i’m the regular, that means you won’t get to play as much.” 

 

Suga signed, turning so he could talk face-to-face with Kageyama. Suga grabbed the sides of his face and looked at him sternly.”That doesn’t matter to me. I will still play in college. As long as you are happy KAgeyama, as long as Karasuno gets to continue playing is all that matters. 

 

Kageyama smiled and tried to give Suga a kiss. Suga squished Kageyama’s face together and held him back. “Nope, no kisses unless you understand i’m not mad.” Suga said.

 

Kageyama pouted, which looked ridiculous with his face squished. “Suga.” he whined and  Suga settled for hugging him. 

 

~~

 

“I’m telling you, Dinosaurs are better.” Tsukki argued, shifting on his bed to face Oikawa. Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Puh-lease. Can your dinosaurs travel through galaxies? Can you dinosaurs probe people? Are your dinosaurs  _ alive _ ?” Oikawa said and smirked as the usually silent Tsukishima gasped.

 

“Oh yeah? Well at least we know dinosaurs existed. There’s factual evidence and fossils of dinosaurs. Is there any evidence of aliens existing?” Tsukishima smirked as Oikawa frowned. “There’s lots of evidence…. Just… not enough.” Oikawa said and pouted.

 

Tsukki snorted at Oikawa’s reaction before stretching his arms behind his head. “I’m telling you, dinosaurs are better than aliens.” he stated. Oikawa huffed out but draped himself across Tsukki’s long, spread out legs.

 

“Fine,you win.” Oikawa said and poked Tsukishima’s cheek. “This round at least, Glasses-Chan.” Tsukki snorted again and tapped the sides of Oikawa’s glasses. “You’re Glasses-Chan too y’know.” he said and Oikawa smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, i personally love BokuOi, and TsukkiXOikawa so i'm trying to convert y'all
> 
> thanks for reading Kittens~  
> -L


	15. KYOUHABA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY YOU GUYS!!!!!! I LOVE KYOUHABA

HipsDOLie= Oikawa, DieTonite=Iwaizumi, CleverOne_Liner=Mad Dog/Kyountani, SexyThang1=Makki, SexyThang2=Mattsun, Yahubba=Yahaba, Turnip_Kun=Kindaichi.

 

~~~

 

**_Yahubba_ ** _ added HipsDOLie, DieTonite, Turnip_Kun, SexyThang1, SexyThang2 _

 

**Yahubba:** Help

 

Yahubba: Me.

 

HipsDOLie: well hello my dear kouhais

 

DieTonite: shut up

 

SexyThang2: IT’S DAT BOI

 

DieTonite: Don't…

 

SexyThang1: OH SHIT WHADDUP

 

DieTonite: i said don't

 

Yahubba: I NEED HELP

 

Turnip_Kun: why do you need help?

 

Yahubba: i think i’m in love….

 

DieTonite: So…?

 

Yahubba: with Kyoutani

 

HipsDOLie: WHAT

 

HipsDOLie: WHY

 

Yahubba: I don’t

 

Yahubba: KNOW

 

Turnip_Kun: but…..

 

Turnip_Kun: why?

 

DieTonite: It’s fine Yahaba.

 

DieTonite: i still don’t know why either.

 

Turnip_Kun: ?

 

SexyThang1: AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA

 

Turnip_Kun: am i missing something?

 

SexyThang2: HE STILL DOESN’T KNOW

 

Turnip_Kun: What???

 

HipsDOLie: So back to why Yahababy is crushing on Mad Dog-Chan

 

HipsDOLie: when did you first notice you liked him

 

Yahubba: You sound like a therapist. Omigod….

 

DieTonite: when DID you start liking him?

 

Yahubba: maybe, around the time…

 

Yahubba: That he…

 

Yahubba: Came back?

 

HipsDOLie: again….. WHY?!?!?!

 

DieTonite: Shut it Trashykawa

 

SexyThang2: whait, is this like when you pinned him against the wall?

 

SexyThang1: Kinky

 

Yahubba: IT WASN’T LIKE THAT!!!!

 

SexyThang2: Mmhm.

 

Turnip_Kun: so anyway Yahaba. Why are you freaking out?

 

Yahubba: because…. uh/

 

Yahubba: certain...dreams… have made me realize how bad this is

 

SexyThang1: YOU HAD A WET DREAM ABOUT MAD DOG?!!?!!?!?!?

 

SexyThang2: hey Makki.

 

SexyThang1:? 

 

SexyThang2: I’m gonna add him

 

Yahubba: DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE.

 

SexyThang1: im gonna do it….

 

**_HipsDOLie_ ** _ CleverOne_Liner _

 

Yahubba: OIKAWA!!!!!

 

SexyThang2: XDDDDDD

 

CleverOne_Liner: what do you guys want? 

 

**_Yahubba_ ** _ has kicked CleverOne_Liner from the chat room _

 

SexyThang2: awe

 

SexyThang1: what you do that for?

 

Yahubba: YOU GUYS PLEASE JUST HELP ME

 

Yahubba: WHAT DO I DO????

 

HipsDOLie: idk

 

HipsDOLie: Iwa-Chan. What did you do when you found out you like me?

 

DieTonite: i screamed into my pillow in agony for three days straight

 

HipsDOLie: IWACHAN

 

HipsDOLie: THIS IS SERIOUS WE NEED TO HELP YAHA-CHAN

 

DieTonite: fine

 

DieTonite: well let’s see

 

DieTonite: i guess i kinda told him right away. You know how Oikawa is, i thought if i went on too long w/o telling him, he’d find out on his own.

 

DieTonite: but now that i think about it he’s too stupid to ever recognize someone had a crush on him

 

HipsDOLie: IWACHAN

 

DieTonite: anyway Yahaba. I think you should just tell him before he meets someone else, or before he finds out on his own

 

Yahubba: but how do i tell him? How did you tell Oikawa?

 

HipsDOLie: he smacked me in the face with a volleyball while screaming “i like you” at the top of his lungs.

 

DieTonite: i recommend NOT doing that btw

 

Yahubba: well how should i tell him?

 

SexyThang2: not over text btw

 

SexyThang1: that’s a bad idea yes.

 

Turnip_Kun: i’m still confused

 

DieTonite: i wish you luck Yahaba.

 

Yahubba: yeah okay.

 

**_Yahubba_ ** _ has left the chatroom _

**_DieTonite_ ** _ has left the chatroom _

**_HipsDOLie_ ** _ has left the chatroom _

 

Tunrip_Kun: WAIT IWAIZUMI AND OIKAWA ARE DATING?!?!?!?

 

**_SexyThang2_ ** _ has left the chatroom _

**_SexyThang1_ ** _ has left the chatroom _

 

Turnip_Kun: WTF JUST HAPPENED?!?!?!

 

**_Turnip_Kun_ ** _ has left the chatroom _

 

 Yahaba signed and fell backwards on his bed. How, do you, confess your feelings, to someone, like Kyoutani?

 

Groaning loudly and rolling over in his bed, Yahaba looked at his phone again

 

**Kyoutani: what was that just now?**

 

Yahaba groaned loudly again and picked up his phone, texting Kyoutani to meet him outside. After ten minutes of internal yelling at himself and preparing what to say when Kyoutani got here, when he heard a knock on his door.

 

Bolting up in his bed, he an downstairs and flung open the door. “Hey Kyoutani!” Yahaba said, a little too enthusiastically in his opinion. Kyoutani raised an eyebrow. “Hi. Can I come in?” Kyoutani asked and Yahab moved out of the way, letting Kyoutani in. 

 

“So why did you want me to come here?” Kyoutani asked, sitting n Yahaba’s living room couch like he owned it. Yahaba bit his lip and looked at the ground frustrated. This was so much easier talking to his KPOP posters than it was in real life.

 

“Uh you see I,” Yahaba bit the inside of his cheek and sat in the armchair opposite of Kyoutani. Kyoutani looked at Yahaba, noting the anger and struggle he was having trying to speak. 

 

Kyoutani looked up, his yellow and black hair moving fast as he looked at Yahaba. “Are you okay?” Kyoutani asked in a kind voice he only ever used around Yahaba. Yahaba’s face flushed at the kindness.

 

‘Uh yeah, i just, i thought i should tell you that i, i mean,” Yahaba groaned in frustration and looked up, only to find Kyoutani’s face five inches away from his. Yahaba’s face turned red and Kyoutani’s turned pink.

 

“Uh,” Kyoutani backed his face away a little and Yahaba signed out. He mumbled something fast and Kyoutani looked at him. “What?” he asked and Yahaba inhaled and exhaled slowly.

 

“I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!” Yahaba yelled and Kyoutani’s face turned bright red. Yahaba’s eyes widened and he bit his lip. “Shit, Iwaizumi said to not do that.” he muttered and turned away from Kyoutani, embarrassed.

 

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to accept my feelings or anyth---” Kyoutani cut Yahaba off by wrapping his arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly. 

 

“Idiot.” Kyoutani muttered. “I like you too” Yahaba looked over his shoulder, face still bright red. “Really?”  he asked in a soft voice that didn’t fit his face. KYoutani nodded and the wo shifted in the chair so Kyoutani’s arms were wrapped around Yahaba, who was now curled up on his lap.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t like me, i mean. I thought you were straight.” Kyoutani said and Yahaba turned to him. “Wait, why?” he asked and Kyoutani snorted. 

 

“I saw you making lovey-dovey eyes at KArasuno’s managers last tournament. I could  _ literally _ see hearts in your eyes.” Kyoutani said and Yahaba flushed. “Uh, that’s because, uh. Because, they. That was when i was in denial. Of liking you. I thought you’d think i was joking or disgusting or something.” Yaaba admitted.

 

Kyoutani snorted. “I had to deal with Oikawa for two years. Trust me, i’m not a homophobic asshole.” They both chuckled at that. 

 

“That time you pinned me to the wall.” Kyoutani said. “Even though you were yelling at me, i was flustered. Like, i had, thoughts. I wanted to kiss you but you pulled back.” Yahaba blushed and buried his head in Kyoutani’s shoulder.

 

“I did..too.” Yahaba said quietly. Mad dog smiled a creepy grin and he looked down at Yahaba. “I’m sorry what was that?” he asked teasingly. Yahaba glared at Kyoutani. “I did too.” Yahaba said and MAd Dog held Yahaba’s face in place, his own only a few inches away.

 

“Did what?” Kyoutani asked. Yahaba smiled softly and growled. “To kiss you.” he said, placing his hands on Kyoutani’s waist, gripping it. Kyoutani grinned as Yahaba grew more aggressive and he pulled Yahaba’s face closer so their noses were pressed against each others.

 

“Anything else?” Kyoutani asked, voice lowered deeper and Yahaba smiled wickedly, moving around a little so he was straddling Kyutani’s waist. “I wanted to kiss you so hard you’d start moaning, to make you want me as much as i want you with a simple kiss.” Yahaba said, voice lowered and husky and Kyoutani growled.

 

“Can you do that now?” Kyoutani whispered and Yahaba grabbed his face, pulling him by his cheeks, and connected their lips together hungrily. Yahaba tilted his head and the two kissed hungrily, not breaking apart for air and instead taking air from each other.

 

Yahaba let his tongue slide across Kyoutani’s li and the bumble-bee haired boy moaned as he opened his mouth slightly, letting Yahaba’s tongue slide in.

 

They didn’t know how long they sat there, tongue colliding, teeth clashin, lips moving against lips, moans filling the air. They do know they pulled apart slowly, looking into each other’s eyes, dazed and lovingly. 

 

Kyoutani wrapped his arms around Yahaba, who wrapped his arms around Kyoutani’s waist, pulling each other impossibly close and resting their foreheads against each other.

 

“So, hey. Will you be my boyfriend?” Yahaba asked and Kyoutani snorted. “No, i just made out with you and told you i didn’t ask you out because i thought you were straight because i  _ don't _ want to go out with you and be your boyfriend.” Yahab giggled and Kyoutani pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“Absolutely you idiot.” Kyoutani said.

 

~~~~

 

“What’s your two’s ship name?” Oikawa asked the two at practice the next day. Yahaba growled at him angrily while Kyoutani rolled his eyes. 

 

Makki smiled. “Well, who tops?” Kyoutani and Yahaba bth scowled at that one.

 

“How about….” Oikawa froze and looked at the ceiling in thought. “YahabaDog!” Iwaizumi scrunched his nose.

 

“No.” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa pouted. Mattsun laughed. “And anyway, when would Yahaba  _ ever _ be top?” Kyoutani gave a knowing look to Yahaba who just put a finger up to his mouth. 

 

“KyouHaba?” MAkki asked and Mattsun nodded his head. “Kyouhaba.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!!!!
> 
> See ya soon Kittens!  
> -L


	16. iWAOI MISTAKES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misakes have been made. 
> 
>  
> 
> SHIT

Mistakes have been made in the past. 

 

But this was by far the worst mistake they’ve ever made.

 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were in the club room, along with everyone else on the team. Practice had been long and they all just wanted to get home.

 

Everyone was changing and as Iwaizumi changed, he felt like he was forgetting something. Like there was a voice nagging him to not, one hundred percent  _ not _ take off his shirt.

 

Ignoring that voice was a mistake.

 

His and Oikawa’s back were to the team, so the two didn’t know what their team was laughing about as they took off their shirts.

 

Oikawa looked over his shoulder and glared at Mattsun and Makki, who seemed to be the loudest laughers.

 

“Well, now we know who tops.” Makki said, obnoxiously loud and att that moment, Oikawa’s face flushed and he looked to his side, at Iwaizumi’s back. 

 

Iwaizumi’s back was all scratched up. 

 

Iwaizumi heard them, and without turning around, he knew what had happened, why he should’t have taken off his hirt. 

 

Looking to the side, he saw Oikawa’s back was littered in dark purple and black hickeys. Iwaizumi slammed his face against one of the lockers as the laughing erupted from the two’s embarrassment. 

 

“Wow ikawa. You’re not even top? That’s kinda pathetic for a captain.” Makki said and snckered. “Yeah, what do you do? Sit there and obey?” Mattsun added

 

Oikawa, face now red, turned to his team. “AW SHUT IT! Esecially you two!” Oikawa yelled, pointing at Makki and Mattsun. The two laughed until Oikawa lifted the backs of their shirst, showing scrathes and hickeys on both of them. The two fell silent as the laughing was turned on them.

 

“EVERYONE FORGET THIS!” Oikawa yelled, hastily pulling his shirt back on and running out of the room. Iwaizumi follwed suit and the team started whispering.

 

“Does Oikawa beg for realease?” “i bet you Oikawa rides Iwaizmui.” “what if they do it, but like.  _ Publically? _ ” 

 

Everyone would’ve been dead if the two had heard them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH THIS WAS COMPLETELY RANDOM AND WEIRD AND SINE IT'S PRESIDENTS DAY WEEKEND I WILL POST A STORY EACH OF THESE FOUR DAYS SO YEAH, FUN
> 
> Thanks for reading guys gals and non-binary pals (yep i just stole that from Thomas Sanders) and i'll see you tomorrow (okay i wont see you but you know) 
> 
> GOODBYE MY KITTENS!  
> -L Sanchez
> 
> (Post Scriptum, [P.S] i will write a sanders sides inspired fic at some point. OK VOTE, IwaOi or KageHina next? both will make you cry)


	17. TOKYO GHOUL AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the title say

**Hinata is Hide, and Kags is Kaneki. Suga is Rize. Tsukki is Nishiki, cos why not. Yams is Kimi b/c she was in love with Nishiki no matter what so suck on that KurooTsukki. And other charcters are just, whatever.**

 

“Hey, KAgeyama. I saw Suga.” Hinata said and grinned widely at KAgeyama who blushed. “Sh, shut up.” Kageyama muttered. Hinata laughed and bounced as he walked next to KAgeyama. “You’re going on your date now, right?” Hinata asked.

 

Kageyama blushed again. “Not really a date. I mean, he’s just showing me some setter tricks.” Kageyama answered and Hinata whistled appreciative.  “You know how to pick ‘em.” Hinata said and Kageyama smacked the back of his head as Suga came into view.

 

Suga walked up to the too, hoding his stomach.. “U, hey Kageyama.” Suga said, smiling brightly. He smiled at Hinata. “Hey, Hina-Chan. Can i borrow Kageyama for a few seconds?” Suga asked and Hinata grinned at KAgeyama, and at Suga.

 

“Sure, borrow him for as ling as you like.” Hinata said, pushing KAgeyama forward. Suga laughed and linked his arms with KAgeyama. “Well, see you laer Hina-Chan!” 

 

Suga and Kageyama walked away, arm-in-arm. Suga turned to Kageyama. “C’mon! I know the perfect park where we can ractice alone!” Suga said happily and Kageyama’s cheeks flushed, nodding as Suga lead the way.

 

~~~~

 

They finished practicing after around four hours, KAgeyama messing up a lot and Suga having to show him how to toss the ball properly. Though he’d never admit it, Kageyama already knew everything Suga was teaching, he just didn’t want him to feel bad. 

 

It wass dark as they walked home, so Kageyama offered to walk Suga home. Suga smiled. “Thank you Kageyama!” Suga said as the two walked down Suga’s home path.

 

They passed Ennoshita and Tanaka from school, Ennoshita staring at the two before Tanaka pulled him away to go meet with Noya.

 

“You know, Kageyama.” Suga said softly and Kageyama turned, arms still linked together. “I really enjoyed today.” he said and smiled softly up at Kageyama. Kageyama smiled back. “Me too!” he said.

 

Suga stopped walking. “I think it’s funny,...” Kageyama tilted his head as Suga trailed off. “What?” he asked and Suga looked up at him, moving so he was standing in front of him. 

 

“Well, we had the same lunch period. And i’d wath you play volleyball with Hina-Chan. I think it’s funny because everytime i’d look at you, i’d find out you were already looking at me.” Suga said and Kageyama blushed.

 

“Wait, are you saying---?” Suga nodded, smiling even more. “Yes,” Suga hugged Kageyama. “Yes, you like me and i also… want….you.” Kageyama blushed way more and hugged Suga.

 

“Really?” he asked and Suga nodded, inhaling. 

 

He bit Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama’s eyes widened as he looked at the older boy, only to see his eyes black with his pupil red. “Sug-ah.” Suga let out a shrill laughter as Kageyama pushed him off of him. 

 

“You, you’re a--” Kageyama’s voice cracked as he tried to shuffle away. Suga eyes widened with hnger and he summoned his kagune. “KAGEYAMA!” Suga shouted. “COME HERE! I’VE WANTED YOUR FLESH FOR SO LONG!” 

 

Kageyam screamed and he stood up, trying to run. Suga tackled him, his Kagune wrapping around Kageyama. KAgeyama tried to push Suga off but couldn’t for his one arm that was usuable was trapped under his body. 

 

“Suga-” Kageyama breathed out and kicked his leg, kicking him off. Kageyama got up and ran, turning the corner and lauching himself at a wall. A beam settling on top wiggled and his eyes widened as Suga came running around the corner. 

 

Kageyama slammed his body against the wall once more, shaking to beam once more and he slammd one more time. 

 

Suga smiled creepliy and was about to jump forward just as the beam fell on top of him. 

 

~~~

 

Kageyama woke up in a hospital. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. His eye felt weird and he was hungry. 

 

\---

nb

Once Kageyama got home, he collased on his bed. He was hungry. And thirsty. But he didn’t want to move. Finally, groaning, Kageyama sat up and went into his kitchen.

 

He noticed a white bag on his table, a note next to it written in big sloppy letters, telling him it was from Hinata. “Come back to school!!!!!! Tsukki’s being all weird and stuff. Anyway, brought you your favorite, yogurt and milk. Fresh off the market too! -Hinata” 

 

Kageyama rolled his eys and scrunched his nose up as he opened the bag. He sat on his bed with the milk and yogurt cup and turned on the news.

 

“---more frequent ghoul attacks. There is some suspicion as to why the binge eater suddenly disappeared.” Kageyama frowned at the news as he got up to get a spoon. As he walked into the kicthen, he passed his window, which allowed him to look at himself. Kageyama’s eyes widened as he looked on, seeing one f his eyes blac and red.

 

Kageyama turned t the news, which was still boradcasting. “-and ghouls tastebuds are different, not letting them enjoy human food. Which is why they eat humans.” Kageyama gasped out and he ran to his cabinet, pulling out crackers and other foods. He took a bite of a few crackers, fearing the worse as he uked o his floor.

 

Kageyama’s eyes widened at the disgusting taste and he took a spooonful of the yogurt Hinata gave him, throwing it back up before it had time to go down. 

 

Agter a few minutes of eating and throwing up, Kageyama collapsed to the grund, crying and heaving. 

 

“No…. why?” e choked out.

 

~~~~

 

“Bakaaaaaaaaaaa,” Kageyama turned around, only to be attacked by Hinata. “YAMA!” Kageyama groaned and threw Hinata off him. 

 

“What do you want?” kageyama asked annoyed, walking next to the energetic orage haird boy. Hinata smiled up at him. “You’ve been gone for weeks! Come back to school! Please!” Kageyama rolled his eyes.

 

“‘Ll come back soon, just stop bothering me.” Kageyama said and Hinata smiled. “Good! Because Tsukki keeps getting weirder. Like, the other dy he denied hanging out. With  _ Yamaguchi _ .” 

 

Kageyama shrugged. “Who  _ is _ Tsukki? You keep talking about him.” Kageyama said and Hinata raised an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah. You haven’t met him. He’s in college. He’s pretty chill and stuff but lately he’s been acting stange. And he never eats anymore. Speaking of.” Hinata turned and poked Kageyama’s stomach. “When’s the last time you ate?” 

 

Kageyama’s eyes widened slightly, his one eye shifting under his eyepatch. “Oh, uh. I ate breakfast this morning.” he lied. Hinata pouted and shrugged, turning back around.

 

“OH! Look, that’s Tsukki there!” Hinata started waving at a blonde and when he turne around, Kageyama’s ghoul blood went cold. Tsukki’s eyes narrowed when he looked at Kageyama, approaching Hinata.

 

_ Kageyama ran down the alley, finally smelling good food. Maybe he didn’t need to eat a human, he could just eat whatever this amazig smell was coming from.  _

 

_ As Kageyama turned the corner though, he froze, seeig a blonde, glasses werainf man eating another human. The man turned his head, looking straight at Kageyama. His eyes were black and red. _

 

_ The blonde sauntered over to Kageyama. “Oh, are you new? Well it doesn’t matter. What are you doing on my feeding grounds?” the blonde asked, looking down at Kageyama, his kagune whipping out around him. Kageyama gulped. “I didn’t--i’m not trying to--” Kageyama stuttered out, walking backwards. _

 

_ “I always kil everyone who comes on my feeding grounds. Why should i make you an excetion?” The blonde walked closer to Kageyama, but something, no,  _ someone _ kicked the blonde’s head, pushing him ver.  _

 

_ Kageyama ran away, locked himself in his room. _

 

“Who’s this?” Tsukki asked, nodding to Kageyama. Hinata smiled. “This is Kageyama Tobio! Greatest setter ever!” he joked and Kageyama would’ve rolled his eyes, if not for the circumsatnces. 

 

“You’re Tsukishima?” Kagyama asked, voice cracking and Tsukki grinned. “Yeah.”

 

~~~

 

(okay, so im just skipping to the art where hide dies. Have fun with that)

 

~~~

 

Hinata sat on his knees, grinning a sadistic smile while Kageyama watched with wide eyes.

 

“I…. screwed up…..just a little..out there.” Hinata groaned. He fell forward but Kageyama caught him, eyes wide and teary. 

 

Kageyeam hugged Hinata, tears falling more freely. “Kage...yama. Let’s,” Hinata turned his head arms gripping Kageyama’s waist. “Go home.” he hands tighetened and loosnd on Kageyama’s waist. 

 

“Let’s go home.” Hinata’s hands fell to his side and Kageyama let out a long sob, Bringing Hinata’s body closer to his. 

 

**The end because i ran outta ideas.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING KITTENS!!
> 
> -L~


	18. IwaOi (kinda Killing Stalking AU)

Oikawa loved his Iwa-chan. How his Iwa-chan got mad at him, how his Iwa-Chan would call him names, how his Iwa-Chan would sneak into his room at nights just to talk, how his Iwa-Chan was there when Oikawa injured his knee, how his Iwa-chan is always there for him when he break down, crying over his knee. Oikawa loved his Iwa-Chan.

 

Except, no.

 

Not  _ his _ Iwa-Chan.

 

Oikawa remember crying some nights, the nights Iwaizumi couldn;t be there, oer said boy. He remembers watching in pain and agony as Iwaizumi would get surrounded by fangirls and fanboys alike. 

 

Yes, Oikawa had his own fans, people he admired too. But he felt pain in his chest as Iwaizumi smiled at his fans, how some of them got to hug him, be closer to him than Oikawa got to be.

 

But did Oikawa ever think about how Iwaizumi felt? How maybe Iwaizumi has felt like this for longer, because Oikawa gets fans just from entering a room? How even though they graduated and are now both in college, done with volleyball, girls still walk up to him? Boys still ask him out?

 

Does’ Oikawa now Iwaizumi’s jealous too?

 

And would that stab of jealousy, that suffocating air of envy, those horrible thorns of hate, ever go away? Even if they started dating, would Iwaizumi ever be happy, would Oikawa ever be okay with others talking to Iwaizumi?

 

Iwaizumi had it far worse. Far,  _ far _ worse. Iwaizumi hardly had fangirls now, just normal people who got a crush on him. But Oikawa,  _ Oikawa _ had fangirls, fanboys, hot people who flirted with him, cute people who talked to him, shy people who asked for help, confident people who asked him out.

 

Those people would  _ never _ go away. Because eve if they started dating, it’s not like they could tell anyone. Why?? Because being gay is ‘a sin,’ it’s ‘not right.’ so if they didn’t want to be harassed, get in trouble, they couldn’t tell anyone.

 

Which is why Iwaizumi had it worse. And one day, as he watched a guy with dark brown hair, bright green eyes lean over and whisper something in Oikawa’s ear, making the smaller boy blush, Iwaizumi lost it.

 

He stormed over to the two, punched Mystery Guy in the face, grabbed Oikawa’s hand and pulled him to their shared dorm in 5.7 seconds. 

 

Iwaizumi threw Oikawa into the room, slammed the door shut and locked it. Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi, whose eyes were dark and stormy, and took a step back, only to be met with a wall.

 

“H-hey Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa said happily as Iwaizumi stormed over. “Oikawa, do you love me?” iwaizumi asked, ow in front of Oikawa.

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “Do I--I mean, do y-” “”I asked first, answer first.” iwaizumi interrupted and Oikawa’s face paled as the slightly shorter boy trapped him against the wall.

 

“I-yes.” Oikawa said and stared at the ceiling. Iwaizumi grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. “Okay, then.” Iwaizumi said and kissed him.

 

That was four months ago. 

 

Oikawa smiled fondly at the memory from his bed. Things weren’t like that now. He never knew Iwaizumi,  _ his _ Iwaizumi, he could say that now, would ever be so possessive.

 

Oikawa wasn’t allowed to leave the house, he wasn’t allowed his phone, for he could text people or post pictures of himself. He wasn’t allowed to leave the bedroom, unless he was getting something to eat.

 

Most people would’ve gone crazy, would’ve refused to listen to these demands, but not Oikawa. No, Oikawa convinced himself it’s ‘cos Iwaizumi loved him, because he wanted Oikawa t himself.

 

That’s what he told himself at least.

 

There was one more rule too, that Oikawa oten forgot and it always lead to a punishment. It was such a small thing too, but, the rule…

 

“Never say Iwa-Chan.” 

 

Oikawa didn’t like that one. It was almost like he didn’t have his freedom of speech. Like he was restricted. 

 

Oikawa rubbed his wrists as he sat on their bed.  _ Their _ bed. There were some “fun” memories on this bed, along with ones that were painful. One’s Oikawa would rather have forgotten.

 

He head the house door open, heard Iwaizumi put down his keys and he had a small panic-attack.

 

Oikawa wasn’t undressed. He was always supposed to be,  _ always _ so that when Iwaizumi got home, he could have his way with Oikawa. 

 

But right now, Oikawa was fully clothed, sweatshirt, long sleeve, pants and socks. Too much to take off quick enough. Oikawa wrestled out of his sweatshirt and shirt before Iwaizumi came into the roo.

 

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, and at the pants on socks on him and frowned. “Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, darkly and Oikawa flinched. “Why are you dressed?” he asked.

 

The question was ridiculous and if the circumstances had been different, Oikawa would have laughed. Oikawa couldn’t remember the last times he’s laughed.

 

“I forgot, I‘m sorry I’ll--” Oikawa stopped talking when Iwaizumi sat on the bed next to him. “You’re supposed to always be ready for me.’ Iwaizumi said, standing up and grabbing something from a nearb box. Oikawa hated that box.

 

Iwaizumi pulled out a belt folded in half and looked at Oikawa. “Turn around.” he said and Oikawa did, not wanting to get in even more trouble. Oikawa wishes he didn’t live in this fear.

 

Oikawa shrieked when he felt the leather smack his bare back. “Be quiet, you weren’t obeying my instructions.” Iwaizumi said, hitting Oikawa again. Oikawa missed the old Iwaizumi, the ace of Aoba Johnsai, his best friend. 

 

“I’m so-SORRY!” Oikawa yelled as he was hit again, this time hard enough to break skin. Oikawa’s skin was always damaged. 

 

“How could you be sorry? I went out to work, to make sure you have food, to make sure you can eat, so you live and all you have to do is obey a few simple instructions, but did you?” Iwaizumi hit him twice more in a row on that broken area of oikawa’s back. 

 

“I’m sorry!” Oikawa cried out.

 

That night, Iwaizumi made him sleep on the floor. Oikawa was fine with it though, it was much colder on the floor, giving him cool air to help soothe his back. 

 

Iwaizumi loves him, Oikawa said in his mind, over and over again until he fell asleep.

 

When Oikawa woke up, he had a blanket wrapped around him and Iwaizumi was gone, having left for work. Oikawa sat up and rubbed at his dried tears. He could leave. 

 

Oikawa could leave, it would be so simple, the door wasn’t locked, he wasn’t too crippled. Iwaizumi wouldn’t find him. He could go to the police and they’d arrest Iwaizumi. Oikawa let out a choked gasp. 

 

No, he didn’t want Iwaizumi to go to jail. Oikawa still loved him. And he didn’t want to leave, because Iwaizumi could be nice. Suddenly, he heard a small, light vibration.

 

His head popped up at the familiar tone of his phone. He’d thought Iwaizumi had throw it out. Raing under the bed, Oikawa pulled out a box and opened it, seeing a ton of his old things. He pulled out the vibrating and ringing phone and almost cried at the contact name.

 

“Tobio-Chan.” 

 

Answering it, Oikawa put the phone against his ear, “Oikawa-san?!” a voice shouted on the other end. Holding back tears, Oikawa answered. “Yes?” he asked and hoped his voice didn’t show signs of pain.

 

“What’s happened to you! You never call and no one’s seen you for months!” Kageyama yelled on the other end. He could hear him running on the other end. “Oh, i’m just--i just, uh,” oikawa couldn’t think of an answer.

 

“Why did you call?” Oikawa asked and he heard Kageyama stopped running. “It’s, uh. Iwaizumi was accused of murder, he’s been arrested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY! I JUST-MY SISTER WAS MAD AT ME FOR WRITING THIS! 
> 
> Okay, love ya Kittens!~  
> -L
> 
> (Edit: THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! THIS IS CURRENTLY MY MOST READ STORY AS OF TODAY!)


	19. 5 +1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Five Time Oikawa Said "I Love You," And The One Time He Said "I Hate You"

**The five times Oikawa says “i love you.” And the one time he says “i hate you.”**

 

**1**

They were kids and playing around outside. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were chasing bugs when Oikawa tripped.

 

Iwaizumi had started laughing at him while Oikawa started to cry. Once the first tear fell, Iwaizumi stopped laughing and sat next to his friend. 

 

“Where does it hurt?” Iwaizumi asked, puffing out his small chest, acting like a knight he’s read about.

 

Oikawa giggled at Iwaizumi’s deepened voice and pointed at his scraped knee. “It hurts on my knee, Mr. Knight.” Iwaizumi frowned at the scraped knee and pulled out a big band-aid his mother made him carry.

 

“Don’t worry Mr. Princess! I’ll make it better!” Iwaizumi placed the band-aid on Oikawa’s scrape and kissed the band-aid and Oikawa hugged him. “I love you Mr. Knight!” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi laughed.

 

**2**

They were in middle school.  (*actual scene btw, well the beginning part is)

 

“Please teach me how to do a jump serve.” Young Kageyama asked. Oikawa looked at him surprised but put his hands on his hips.

 

“Huh? What’s this? You want to hear my motto?” Kageyama shook hi head. “That’s not it. I want you to show me a serve toss.” Oikawa raised his hand in a peace sign next to his face, rolling his eyes and ignoring Kageyama.

 

“‘If you’re going to attack, then do it ‘til they break.’” Oikawa said, much to Kageyama’s frustration. “Is that so?” Kageyama asked and Oikawa signed. “Could you do a jump ser--”

 

“DON’T WANNA!” Oikawa yelled. “Why do I, with my own hands, have to help someone who’ll be a threat in the future?” Oikawa asked angrily. 

 

Oikawa stuck his togue out and pulled at the bottom of his eyelid. “You’re an idiot, idiot!!” Kageyama frowned and Iwaizumi interrupted. “Oikawa! Don’t pick fights with first years!” Iwaizumi yelled.

 

Oikawa frowned and stormed off into the changing room. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and followed him. The angry middle schooler turned and hugged Iwaizumi. “IWA-CHAN! HE’S SO MEAN!” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and hugged him back.

 

“It’s not his fault. Or yours.” Iwaizumi said and rubbed Oikawa’s back. Oikawa nodded into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I love you Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi blushed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah.” Oikawa laughed as he pulled from the hug.

 

**3**

It was his love confession, at first Iwaizumi didn’t understand, though, didn’t get that Oikawa was confessing to him.

 

“IWA-CHAN! I LIKE YOU!” Oikawa had screamed, bowing his head. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “I know?” he replied as Oikawa straightened up. Oikawa pouted.

 

“I mean like, l dream of you, l think about you, l want to be with you kind of love Iwaizumi. I. Love. You.” Oikawa said grabbing Iwaizumi’s arm. It finally sunk into Iwaizumi’s brain what Oikawa meant and Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I love you Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa said into the hug. Iwaizumi buried his face in Oikawa’s shoulder

 

“....Yeah.”

 

**4**

It was their first date and Oikawa was beaming, holding Iwaizumi’s hand the whole way to the movie theater.

 

“Can you stop bouncing Trashy-kawa?” Iwaizumi asked, his hand had been shaking along with Oikawa’s and it was getting annoying.

 

Oikawa laughed and smile. “Sure thing Iwa-Chan!” 

 

~~~

 

After the movie, they went to a local cafe and got hot chocolate and bagels. “This was fun Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa said, smiling softly into his cup.

 

Iwaizumi’s cheeks were pink and he nodded. “Yeah.” “I love you Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi hid his now red face by taking a long sip of hot cocoa.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

**5**

It was now their one year anniversary. Throughout the year, the IwaOi duo has been through a lot, romantically. They had their first kiss, their first make-out session (in the club’s changing room too and Mattsun had found them), their first dates, their first fights, their first make-ups.

 

Those fights had become more recent, recently. The two always made up in the end though, no matter how big the fight.

 

“Oikawa, please. I’m coming back in a few days, you need to let me pass.” Iwaizumi said, sighing as his boyfriend refused to move from blocking the doorway. Oikawa shook his head and pouted. “No! Iwa-Chan might find a pretty lady in America, a foreign lady and leave me. All alone!”

 

IWaizumi rolled his eyes and smacked the side of Oikawa’s head slightly. “Listen Shittykawa. We’re together because i like you and you like me. I’m not going to just leave you for some American bimbo, understand?” 

 

Oikawa beamed and jumped up, wrapping his arms around his now slightly taller boyfriend. “YEs, yes yes. I understand. I love you IWa-chan!” Oikawa said brightly as pecked Iwaizumi’s lips. Iwaizumi scoffed but kissed him too.

 

“I’ll be back soon. Don’t die.”

 

**+1**

Oikawa’s eyes widened as he walked into his bedroom, tears still falling as he saw a stranger and Iwaizumi making out on his bed,  _ their _ bed. Iwaizumi shot up, putting his hands up and pushing the stranger off. “Oikawa it’s not what it--” “YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Oikawa yelled, throwing his shoe at Iwaizumi.

 

The other guy, a nameless face that Oikawa didn’t care about, ran out the door to get out of the mess. “I LOVE YOU, I WAS LOYAL TO YOU! AND I WANTED TO TRUST YOU, wanted to think Mattsun and Makki were joking when they said you went out…… HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS AND TELL ME THE ACTUAL ANSWER!” Oikawa yelled, tears creating a mini river down his cheeks.

 

Iwaizumi looked down at his bare knees. “Four weeks.” Oikawa let out a heartbreaking choked sob and he fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands.

 

“Iwaizumi.” Oikawa whispered and Iwaizumi bit his lip. “Yeah?” he asked quietly. 

 

“I hate you.” Oikawa muttered through tears. Iwaizumi signed, letting a few of his own tears fall.

 

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'LL BRING YOU SOME HAPPY IWAOI SOON, I SWEAR
> 
> uh, well besides that, see you friday my lovely Kittens~~
> 
> -L


	20. HANAHAKI....AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TSUKKIYAMA HANAHAKI BUT THIS TIME IT'S TSUKKI THAT HAS IT COS I'M BREAKING STEREO TYES

Tsukishima was a calm, cool, collected person. The type of person who  only talked to his teamates on the volleyball team. The kind of person who refused to particpate in group projects. He was that person who didn’t believe i love. Or at least….

 

Would never admit to believing in it.

 

You see, when Tsukki was in grade school, when he was very young, he saw a boy. This boy had many freckles and at first Tsukki had thought the boy had dirt o his face. This boy’s smile could light up the entire solar system, his eyes bright when he talked.

 

Tsukishima admired him, admired how easliy he could make friends, how he got along with everyone while Tsukishima had been a loner. This boy was everything and was more than perfect in Tsukishima’s eyes.

 

So why would anyone bully this kid? Why was it that one day when Tsukishima was hangig outside, he saw three kids teasing the boy, calling his freckles dirt? Why, no,  _ how _ could someone tease and pick on someone so [erfet. 

 

Tsukishima was mad but played it off as he cool as he stood by the boys. “Tha’s so uncool you guys. Geez, talk about lame.” Tsukishima said and out on his head phones, pretending to walk to the teacher’s office, hoping they would get the message. They did, for they immediately left the boy alone.

 

They boy giggled happily as he stood up, ignoring his cuts and bruises just given to him, and ran up to Tsukishima. “Ah~ thank you Tsukishima-san!” the boy said greatfully. Tsukishima looked at the boy. 

 

“How did you know my name?” Tsukishima asked and the boy giggled again. “You’re so cool and calm, of course I would know you're name! You're amazing Tsukki~” the boy said, sticking his hand out in greeting. 

 

Tsukishima was taken aback by the nickname. “Tsukki?” he asked and Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. “Oh, i’m sorry, do people not call you that? Uh, I’m sorry if you don’t like it--” “No!” Tsukishima shouted and the boy’s eyes widened.

 

‘I mean, iI like it.” Tsukishima said and the boy smiled again. “Yay! Tsukki it is! I’m Yamaguchi!” the boy said and stuck his hand out again. Tsukishima took it and they shook hands.

 

That night Tsukishima coughed out a petal, a small, light purple flower. He didn’t understand it, so he asked his brother. Akiteru just smiled sadly at it while he threw bloodied flowers out the window. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Akiteru said and Tsukishima didn’t understand.

 

He understands now though. Understands why he coughs for hours on end after volleyball practice, understands why it’s becoming harder to breathe. Akiteru had gotten better, because the person he loved had rejected him, and Akiteru had slowly realized he couldn’t have their love. They were still friends and the flowers were n longer part of their story.

 

Tsukishima asked Akiteru ometimes why he hadn’t died when he was a kid.

 

“It’s because back then you just admired him but now…” Akiteru trailed off and Tsukishima understood. 

 

He was in love with Yamaguchi. Tsukishima felt he should be mad, if anyone else knew, they’d expect him to be mad too. But Tsukishima could never bring himself to hate the wonder that is Yamaguchi. Could never hate the cheerful friend that cheers him on in games, that tries his best for Tsukishima, who sticks by his side even when he changed. 

 

When Tsukishima had started teasng other kids, Yamaguchi had been a little upset, for he knew how it felt to be on the recieving side of those comments. 

 

But now Yamaguchi cheered him on, adding comments like “yeah,” or “Don’t mess with Tsukki.’ because he knew that Tsukishima was just prtecting himf rom harm. Tsukishima still gt surprised by Yamaguchi every now and then.

 

Like when Yamaguchi had perfected his float serve, when Yamaguchi had helped out Yachi when she’d been nervous, when Yamaguchi called him lame.

 

That one still hurt, because Tsukishima tried to be the best in front of Yamaguchi, making it a point to listen to him only, to only ever let him know secrets, to know he hated Kuroo with a fiery passion. So Yamaguchi yelling at him, calling him name felt….

 

Strange. 

 

He wasn’t emotionally hurt, nor pyshically. His heart hurt and he couldn’t stop the pinching feeling at his heart.

 

He coughed up his first bloody rose that night. He couldn’t even be mad at Yamaguchi.

 

Ever.

 

Because yamaguhi is in his eyes, and will always be, the most perfect human being.

 

When Tsukishima found out in his second year of highschool that the flowers only showed up if the person with the disease  _ thought _ their feelings were unrequited, not if they were actually. Which made Tsukishima have a little hope, because maybe, maybe, Yamaguchi liked him back.

 

But that hope went away when Yamaguchi was coughing up his own flowers on Tsukishima’s bed one night. They’d been hanging out, like they normally did, Tsukishima had just come from the bathroom after throwing out a few full flowers and saw Yamaguchi, crying, coughing on his bed.

 

When  Tsukishima asked who it was…. “Yachi-san.’ Yamaguchi said through tears. Tsukishima’s heart broke and he had to leave, for a six inch hydrangea was coming out of his mouth the moment he entered the bathroom. 

 

Tsukishima picked the floor up slowly, looking at the bloody flower. mayb e it had been beautiful for a moment, he thought, but he ruined it.

 

Akiteru knocked on the bathroom door and Tsukishima opened it. Akiteru grinned weakly. “Your buddy is coughing n your bed. I just, I’m sorry, I really am.” Akiteru said, sitting next to Tsukishima.

 

Now Tsukishima isn’t one to cry, but as Akiteru let Tsukki rest his head on his shoulder, as Akiteru wrapped his arms around his shoulder, mummuring comforting words, Tsukki let the tears fall, let the flowers come out freely, for he knew he may never wake up again. Tsukki could feel the vines twisting in his bones, could feel the flowers in his throat.

 

Tsukishima wasn’t ready to die, he didn’t want to. He didn’t care if Yamaguchi didn’t love him back as long as he got to be with him a little longer.

 

“You know, you could always get the flowers removed….” Akiteru muttered. Tsukishima shook his head fast, his glasses slipping down his nose. “I don’t want to do that. You remember Mika, she did that and completely forgot who Aoi was, and in the end when the two got to know each other again, Mika ended up dying anyway.”

 

“I don’t want to forget Yamaguchi and I don’t want to hurt him by forgetting him and then dying. I’d rather just die first then hurt him i the process.” Tsukishima said and Akiteru nodded. He patted Tsukki o the head and stood up.

 

‘I’m sorry, maybe it’ll get better.” Akiteru said before opening the door. Akiteru froze and so did Tsukishima as they saw Yamaguchi standing i the open doorway. He had tears in his eyes and was covering his mouth.

 

“Tsukki--” Yamaguchi started but then ran off. Tsukishima bit hiss lip and buried his face in his hands, crying harder than he’s eer done in his life.

 

~~~~

 

The next day Tsukishima Kei died, alone in his bed, roots sprouting from his chest and bloody flowers surronding him. Akiteru had found him when he went to wake him up, cried as he got their mother. The two cried, Tsukishima-San crying harder than Akiteru because her son died and Akiteru had expected it.

 

Yamaguchi found out next. It was a normal day, well, a normal day for him except for everthing. He didn’t go to Tsukishima’s house in the morning, got chased down by Akiteru at school, was told his best friend died, was confessed to by Yachi, and had a cough attack of flowers and flower petals after realizing he had loved Tsukki.

 

And now he was gone. 

 

Unfortunaetly though, Yamaguchi had gotten the flowers removed and forgot all about Tsukki. Only remembered Yachi as his girlfriend and the volleyball team as his school family. He never thought about why bullies didn’t bully him, never thought about why he had the urge to go to the Tsukishima family’s house when he didn’t even know them, never thought about why Hinata had become the regular middle blocker.

 

Because he never knew Tsukishima, so why would he think that’s strange?

  
  
  


**“A MAN HAS FREE CHOICE TO CHOOSE LOVE, BUT NOT TO END IT” -Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TSUKKIYAMA HANAHAKI BUT THIS TIME IT'S TSUKKI THAT HAS IT COS I'M BREAKING STEREO TYPES!!
> 
> Also because i'm procrastinating with this manga i'm supposed to finish the storyboard for....heh, heh, uh, i'll be posting a chapter everyday this weekend!
> 
> Also, Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, if you like yaoi animes/Junjou Romatnica, you should definetly go check it out. tere ae three different couples/storylines throughout the show and it's cute but like, hot at the same time.
> 
> anyways, see you next time my beautiful Kittens~
> 
> -L


	21. Hana"m"aki disease 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNNND ANOTHER HANAMAKI DIEASE ONE, BECAUSE FUNTIMES

**As per request by** [ **Cardfighter_By_Maple** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardfighter_By_Maple/pseuds/Cardfighter_By_Maple) **, here is another Hana”Makki” disease story, along with some happy, *Finally*, IwaOi,**

 

**Enjoy!**

 

Hanamaki sat on his bed, Mattsun laying across his legs  on his DS, when Makki grinned his “i have an evil plan” grin. Mattsun noticed and smiled back, closing his game. “What, what’s your idea?” 

 

Makki smiled and sat up, effectivly pushing Mattsun off. The two crossed their legs and faced each other. “Iwaizumi has a crush on Oikawa, but he hasn’t told him, and Oikawa has a crush on Iwaizumi, but hasn’t told him.” Mattsun smiled.

 

“What’s the plan?” Mattsun asked eagerly. Makki leaned forward and whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, both of their grins growing with each word.

 

~~~~

 

“Hey, Iwaaaaa-Chan.” Makki says mockingly, walking u to the ace. Iwaizumi freezes and turns. 

 

“Yeah?” he asks nervously, because he knows, he knows that Makki knows that he has a crush on Oikawa, because he  _ does’t _ know Oikawa does too. Makki smiles at the tension in Iwaizumi’s voice and shrugs. “Hey, ease up,  _ ace _ , i was going to ask if you wanted to come with me and Mattsun to get meat buns after practice?” 

 

Iwaizumi breathed out but shook his head. “No, i don’t want to be the third wheel.” Makki grinned and slung his arm around Iwaizumi dramaically. “Want me to invite Oikawa?” Iwaizumi’s face flushed.

 

“You know what? I don’t mind third-wheeling.” IWaizumi said quickly and Makki laughed.

 

~~~~

 

“Hey, Kawa-chan.” Mattsun said calmly, walking up to their captain. Oikawa turned and winked. “Hey Mattsun! What’s up?” Mattsun grinned and Oikawa’s smile faltered.

 

“Shit. did he, Did Makki…?” Oikawa trailed of as Mattsun nodded. “Hey, don’t worry. Want to come with me and Makki after school for meat buns?” he asked.

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, but smiled. “I don’t want to be a witness to your guyses pranks and pocibly get put under investagation by the cops, thank you very much.” Mattsun smirked. “Well, guess i’ll just invite Iwaizumi, but who knows what Makki’ll say to him?”

 

Oikawa threw the volleyball in his hands at Mattsun’s head. “NO! *ahem*, don’t do that, i’ll come.” Mattsun smiled. “Great.”

 

~~~

 

Oikawa glared at Mattsun, and Iwaizumi glared at Makki. “Liars.” the two said in unison and Makki and Mattsun snorted. “Well, what can l say? I invited Iwaizumi, and Mattsun went behind my back and invited Oikawa.” Makki said, fake glaring at his boyfriend.

 

“No, l thought the plan was to bring Oikawa and then you went behind my back and invited IWaizumi.” Mattsun said, also fake glaring at his boyfriend. “Shit. we both screwed up, don’t hate!” Makki said jokingly and Oikawa flipped him off.

 

“Well, l mean, now we can’t tell Iwaizumi---” “SHUT UP!” Oikawa interrupted and Mattsun raised an eyebrow. “I was going to say, we can’t tell Iwaizumi our plans for your birthday.” Makki said matter-of-factly.

 

Oikawa ears turned red and he looked at the floor.

 

“But we can’t tell Oikawa that Iwaizumi secretly---” “FUCK YOU!” Iwaizumi yelled loudly, making bystanders around them jump or send them dirty looks. Makki smirked. “I was going to say that he secretly sings in the showers after you leave.” Mattsun finished.

 

Iwaizumi’s cheeks flushed and he smacked the back of his head. “Uh-, YEAH, like l said, fuck you.” 

 

Makki snickered and linked arms with Mattsun. “Shall we go?” he asked and Mattsun snorted at his boyfriend. “Absoulutley.” the two started walking, leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi to awkwardly walk behind them. 

 

“So, you sing?” Oikawa asked and Iwaizumi roled his eyes. “Shut up Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi said, slapping the back of his Oikawa’s head. Oikawa pouted and he looked at Iwaizumi with puppy dog eyes. “Iwa-Chan~” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi looked him in the eyes.

 

Makki turned around, eyes beaming red and he smiled. Both of Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s face paled. “Wee-woo.” Makki said mockingly.

 

“Uh---I’m--he I just it’s---”

 

“What he means is---because he---he’s just--”

 

MAttsun and MAkki started laughing at the two blushing third-years try and explain they didn’t have a crush on the person who had a crush on them. Iwaizumi stopped talking and just looked at Oikawa blushing.

 

“Oikawa….” Iwaizumi started softly. Oikawa stopped alking and looked at him. “I like you…. And more than a friend like.” IWaizumii muttered quietly and ignored the screaming Makki in the background.

 

Oikawa smiled a smug smile, like he wasn’t just about to do the same thing, and put his hands on his hips. “Well, IWa-Chan~, i know people can’t help but fall in love with me, but even you? Woah, i didn’t know my powers were so stro--” “If you don’t shut up  i’m going to punch you.” Iwaizumi said, growling and pinching Oikawa’s cheek, hard.

 

“Ow… Iwa-Chan! Rude! And l thought you had a crush on me!” Oikawa whined. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes frustratedly and Makki laughed.

 

“Yeah, but Oikawa. You have a crush on him too so don’t even.” Oikawa’s face flushed as Makki talked. Iwaizumi smirked. “Can’t deny it now, can you Trashykawa?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa rolled his ees before enveloping Iwaizumi in a hug

 

“I love you Iwa-Chan~” Oikawa shouted happily and IWaizumi rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys have anyrequests, or want more of a certain ship, or if you just have a headcanon or prompt, just comment them below!
> 
> Well, see you my beautiful Kittens~  
> -L


	22. SMUT FINALLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some smutty times with Tendou and Ushijima~

Tendou put on the shirt and smiled, re-reading the words and laughing to himself. One of his American friends had told him there was a really popular movie going on in America called “Suicide Squad” and so Tendou had watched it and found he liked one of the characters the best.

 

HE laughed to himself in the mirror again as he tugged on the shirt, and walked out his dorm room.

 

“Find Wakatoshi.” Tendou said to himself, grinning so terrifyingly, Oikawa would claim he’d get ugly just standing around it.

 

“Where are you Miracle boy~” Tendou sang out as he walked into the gym. He smiled as he saw the tall boy and ran over to him. 

 

“WAKA-CHAN!” Tendou yelled, jumping onto his back. Ushijima looked over his shoulder slightly confused.

 

“Tendou?” he asked and Tendou slid off his back and posed. “Like my shirt?” HE asked and the captain looked down and read the shirt written in english.

 

“‘Daddy’s Little Monster?’ Tendou you shouldn’t call yourself a monster.” Ushijima said as he pulled Tendou’s shirt down to cover his stomach.

 

Tendou laughed at his boyfriend’s cluelessness and screamed out as Ushijima tried making the shirt stay down and cover the redhead’s stomach.

 

“Ah! Waka-chan’s attacking me! Wah!” Tendou yelled out jokingly, grabbing Ushijima’s hands. Ushijima pouted, an expression he hardly uses. “Tendou, cover your stomach.” HE said in mono-tone.

 

Tendou smiled and wrapped his one arm around Ushijima’s shoulder. “But Daddy~” Tendou whispered and Ushijima shivered.

 

After a few moments, Ushijima picked Tendou up and sat him on the bench, sitting next to him, then moving him onto his lap. 

 

Tendou turned so he could look at his tall boyfriend and he smirked. “Awe, doe Waka-Chan not like me showing my skin?” Tendou asked, using his hand to move his shirt up a little.

 

Ushijima tore his gaze away from the pale skin being show and looked into Tendou’s eyes.

 

“No because showing your skin means anyone could see it.” Ushijima said and Tendou snorted. One thing he loved about Ushijima was that he was never one to lie and more or less just said what he thought.

 

Tendou smirked and lifted his shirt up even more, enjoying the look of confusion, jealousy and lust twist onto Uhsijima’s face.

 

“Tendou, anyone could walk in a see you.” Ushijima said upsettingly, pulling the shirt down once again and Tendou shrugged, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “Then why don’t we go somewhere private?” Tendou asked, running his hands up Ushijima’s sides.

 

UShijima sighed out as he picked up Tendou, Tendou immediately wrapping his legs around Ushijima’s waist as he carried Tendou to the club changing room, locking the door and Tendou smiled, lifting part of his shirt up again.

 

“Waka-chan~” Tendou sang and Tendou was pushed against the wall, legs still around Ushijima’s waist. Ushijima leaned down and kissed Tendou, making the redhead smile into the kiss. 

 

Tendou’s legs found the floor again and his hands found Ushijima’s neck, dragging the taller boy down to deepen the kiss. Ushijima gipped Tendou’s waist and dragged him closer into his body.

 

Tendou reached up and ran his finger through Ushijima’s hair, gripping it when Ushijima’s tongue started to dance with Tendou’s.

 

The dance was short, Ushijima immediately taking the lead and shoving his tongue down Tendou’s throat.

 

Tendou let out a small noise, a cross between a sequel and a whimper, as he rolled his hips forward, grinding it against Ushijima’s.

 

UShijima pulled away slowly. “I don’t think we should do this in the clubroom.” Ushijima muttered, breathing heavily. Tendou pouted. “You’re the one who brought me in here.” Tendou said and rolled his hips forward again, making Ushijima let out a stuttering breath.

 

“C’mon Miracle Boy. please?” Tendou said, looking up at UShijima with lustful eyes. UShijima moved in closer to Tendou and sighed onto his lips.

 

“But if we get into trouble,” Ushijima started but Tendou wasn’t having it and re-connected their lips, grabbing the back of Ushiijima’s head tightly. Ushijima was surprised by the sudden forcefulness put gripped Tendou’s waist.

 

Tendou rolled his hips against Ushijima’s more forceful and more times and Ushijima gripped his waist hard. “Tend-” Ushijima started to say but Tendou deepened the kiss so the taller boy could’t speak.

 

Ushijima’s grip on Tendou tightened and his breathing started to pick up as Tendou rolled his hips forward again,  _ hard _ . 

 

“Tendou I’m--” But Ushijima couldn’t finish his sentence as Tendou slammed their hips together and Ushijima groaned out, grip tightenig and slackening on Tendou’s waist.

 

Tendou smirk as Ushijima rested his head on Tendou’s shoulder. “Tendou…” Ushijima whispered and Tendou ran his fingers through Ushijima’s hair, Ushijima relaxing into the touch.

 

“For a captain, you sure do get submissive fast.” Tendou said and laughed gently and Ushijima wrapped his arms around his waist. “That’s because,” Ushijima inhaled a shaky breath. “You’re so good at it.” 

 

Tendou smirked and wrapped his arms around UShijima. “Well why thank you, Wakatoshi.” Tendou said in a deep voice and Ushijima shuddered.

 

“You’re going to change that shirt.” Ushijima said and Tendou laughed.

 

“Okay~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so. that hapened. GUESS WHAT!!!! SINCE I'M PROBS NOT GONNA POST THIS WEEKEND (voltron season five comes out Friday) I'M GOING TO POST A CHAPTER EVERY DAY THIS WEEK, SO YEAH!
> 
> well, hope you liked this story my Kittens and i'll see you next time. if you have any headcanons or prompts just comment!  
> -L


	23. Please Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHA one of the shortest stories i've written, but, whatevs

Suga sat on the couch while Daichi, his husband, leaned against him, reading a book. Kageyama and Hinata ra around in circles, chasing each other. Hinata was Daichi and Suga’s child, while Kageyama was Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s.

 

“HINATA-BOKE!” Kageyama yelled, kicking his tiny leg out. Hinata whined as Kageyama kicked him and Suga gasped. “Kageyama! Such language!” Suga said, putting his hand on his chest. Daichi snorted.

 

Kageyama turned to Suga. “But Daddy and Papa say things like that all the time! Aso things like “うるさい,” “ばか” and, Papa mostly says this, “ひどい”” Kageyama smiled at himself for knowing different phrases and Hinata stood up.

 

Suga sighed, “Oh well.” he muttered. “Wow Baka-yama, i didn’t know you knew so many phrases! What does うるさい, mean?” Hinata asked, jumping up and down. Kageyama smiled. “It’s what you say when you want someone to be quiet”  **A/N translation is: Shut up** “But that’s mean.” Hinata said.

 

~~~~

 

Hinata and Kageyama wanted to go to the park. “Daddy, please?!?!” Hinata yeled, pulling at Daichi’s pant leg. Daichi rolled his eyes. “No, Hinata. It’s too far a walk and you always get hurt.”

 

Hinata pouted. “Please Daddy?!?!” Hinata yelled. Kageyama stood behind Hinata for moral support. “PLEASE DADDY!” Hinata yelled, as if yelling would help.

 

Suga smiled slyly and draped himself over Daichi’s shoulder, placing his mouth so he could whisper in Daichi’s ear. 

 

“Daddy, please?” Suga whispered, his lips brushed softly against his ear. Daichi stood up, picking Hinata up in one arm and Kageyama in the other. “We’re going to the park!” Daichi yelled.

 

**うるさい-urusai-shut up (noisy) ばか-baka-idiot ひどい-hidoi- you're mean**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muah~ hope you liked it!
> 
> see you my Kittens, tomorrow.
> 
> -L


	24. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi thinks its too quiet in the club now

It’s quiet, too, too quiet. No sounds, a pin could drop. It was volleyball practice, and it was too quiet. Akaashi wasn’t used to it, wasn’t used to the only sounds coming from the slamming off the volleyball hitting the floor and sneakers running to hit that ball. Wasn’t used to zero-enthusiathm from his teamates.

He was a third-year, and catain of Fukordani, and it was too quiet. Only a few people Akaashi knew where left on the team, most of them having been third years last year, such as Tatsuki, Yamato, Komi, Konoha and…

Bokuto. 

It was quiet, way too quiet.

None of he first years found it strage, just accepted it. But Wataru and Akashi found it weird for their team to be so calm, quiet. Kaori found it strange she didn’t need to encourage anyone, or threaten anyone. The new second and third years wouldn’t understand, because only Wataru and Akaashi were left on the team.

The quiet was sickening.

Akaashi misses Bokuto’s “hey hey hey’s” as he entered the room. Wataru misses Yamato long talks. Akaashi misses the way everyone would laugh and tease Bokuto. Akaashi misses the way Bokuto cheered after getting a point in a mock-game.

Akaashi misses Bokuto.

He thnks they all did at least. Bokuto, even when down, found a way to lead the team the right way, to make sure everyone cheered up and paid attention to the game, no matter what would happen. He made sure Akaashi knew what to do as captain next year, seeing as he had been the only second year on the team. 

Bokuto always smiled and would shout, would make sure eveyrone heard his voice and made sure everyone paid attention to him no matter the situation.

Akaashi misses Bokuto.

After Bokuto had graduated, he had gone to a college all the way in Kyoshu, on a different Japanese island then him. Bokuto didn’t text Akaashi or notify him in anyway how he was doing. Akaashi had texted him multiple times, simple questions, like “what’s up” or “your mom says hi.”

Akaashi misses Bokuto.

Akaashi will wonder every night why Bokuto stopped reponding to him, especially when he’s in the time of need. Akaashi does’t know how to captain! Last year he was only co-captain, vice-captain whatever you want to call it! Akaashi needed Bokuto.

Akaashi misses Bokuto.

Bokuto ran off without notice or anything for a few reasons. He didn’t want to try and go back to Tokyo because of Akaashi. Didn’t want to see that beautiful calming face and not be able to kiss it. Didn’t want to be alone while he watched Akaashi get surronded by loved ones. Bokuto told Kenma to hang out with him, told Kuroo, who had stayed in Tokyo for Kenma, to watch out and protect Akaashi.

Bokuto misses Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I SAID I'D POST EVERY DAY AND DIDN'T POST YESTERDAY, IT'S JUST MY SISTERS AND I WENT OUT ALL DAY YESTERDAY AND I KINDA TOOK A "NO TECHNOLOGY DAY" BUT I'M HERE WITH ANOTHER CHPATER SO DON'T WORRY
> 
> I hoe you liked it Kittens and I'll see you next time! Muah~  
> -L


	25. Some really short IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwaizumi finally figures out why Oikawa acts so weird

“Hey, hey, Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa whispered, poking Iwaizumi’s cheek. Iwaizumi slapped his hand away as he tried to pay attention to their class. 

 

“Iwa-chaaaan.” Oikawa whisper-whined. Iwaizumi growled at him as he tried to pay attention. “Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa whisper yelled.

 

“Is there a problem?” The teacher asked, staring at the back. Iwaizumi shook his head. “No Ma’am.” The teacher nodded and Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa. “What?” he whispered.

 

Oikawa laughed. “I got another girlfriend~” Oikawa whispered. Iwaizumi frowned and rolled his eyes. “That’s what was so important?” he whispered.

 

Oikawa frowned at the lack of reaction but nodded. “You should meet her! Her name is Ina-Chan, kinda like Iwa-Chan!” Iwaizumi growled a little at his hand before looking up. 

 

“Sure, i’d love to meet her.” Oikawa pouted and poked Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Iwaaaa-Chaaan.”

 

“Mister Touru, if you have something you’d like to say, kindly tell the class.” The teacher growled out. Then Oikawa, being the fucking stud he is, stood up and pointed at Iwaizumi. “IWA-CHAN’S IGNORING ME!” He complained and the teacher sighed.

 

“Touru, sit back down.” 

 

~~~~

 

Iwaizumi walked next to Oikawa, who was skipping around. “Hey hey, Iwaaa-chaaan!” Oikawa sang as he skipped in circles. Iwaizumi smiled and laughed a little. “Oikawa, you’re gonna fall doing that.” 

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes as he spun in mutliple circles and skipped higher. “I’m not gonna fa-” Of course, at that exact moment, Oikawa’s foot hit a rock and he went flying forward. Invoulantarily, Iwaizumi reached out, grabbing Oikawa’s arm.

 

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi and his eyes widened as he realized their closeness. If he leaned forward, even the slightest….

 

“Uhm Excuse me?” A small voice said and Iwaizumi jumped back, straightening Oikawa up on his feet. Iwaizumi turned to look at a girl who looked….. Familiar. 

 

Oikawa smiled and ran up to the girl, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. The girl smiled at him but her smile fell as se looked at Iwaizumi. “Who’s that Touru?” The girl asked and Oikawa smiled even brighter.

 

“That is the infamous and fabulous, Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa yelled, pointing at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi laughed a little and Ina frowned, glaring at him.

 

Oikawa noticed and frowned at his girlfriend. “Hey, we should go. Later Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa walked away, Ina yelling at him as he argued back. Iwaizumi laughed a little. 

 

As the two walked away, that’s when Iwaizumi realized why she  looked familiar.

 

Ina looked like him.

 

Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks as he mentally went over every girlfriend Oikawa’s ever had and realized they all more or less look like him. Iwaizumi shook his head.  _ No, no, it’s just a coincident _ . He thought.

 

He then mentally went over how they all acted and realized they had all been more or less,....Tsunderes. Iwaizumi shook his head.

 

‘No, that can’t be right.” Iwaizumi said to himself and conintued walking. He went over every moment he and Oikawa had ever been alone. How Oikawa had reacted, what Oikawa’s next step had been. As Iwaizumi did this, he realized evverytime he and Oikawa were ever alone, he’d rush away, anytime the two would become to pyschically close Oikawa turned away.

 

Iwaizumi stopped once again and scratched his head. “Shit…” he muttered as he came to his final conclusion.

 

Oikawa had a crush on him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point i kinda feel the entire oneshots are just IwaOi and TsukkiYama.
> 
> ANYWAY! hope you liked itt Kittens~  
> -L


	26. ASANOYA-My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from Noya's P.O.V. Asahi is Noya's hero.

Asahi Azumane is my hero. He is also my best friend and I have no clue what I would do if he wasn't here. He is also the best ace in existence, and like, the coolest person alive. 

He is super kind, nice, cool, fast, smart and awesome. I don’t think there’s anything he can’t do. Well, I mean, he can’t  _ fly _ , but I bet he’d be the first human to. Asahi is a great piggy-back giver, a great cook, and an amazing ace.

Sometimes though, I forget I’m not the only one who sees how awesome he is. I liked it better when everyone was afraid of Asahi, too scared of his looks to get to know him. I mean, that is a little rude, wishing everyone was still afraid of him. It’s just,  _ everyone _ talks to him.

I never have time now to hang out with him like I did before. And Asahi’s graduating soon, with Suga and Daichi. Those three have been hanging out a lot.i don’t care about him hanging out with those two though because they are great people. The people I’m worried about him hanging out with are girls.

Girls will try to date him, and kiss him, and other gross girly stuff. Not that all girls are gross because Kiyoko-san definitely isn’t gross. I went up to Suga the other day and told him how I don’t like girls around Asahi and you know what he said?

He said I have a crush on Asahi. I mean, yeah, the guy is cool, but there’s  _ no way _ I’d have a crush on a guy, much less Asahi. 

I mean, it’s not like I love his long hair, or like it when he wears it down. It’s not like I always walk him with him everyday and listen to things he says, waiting so I can tell him everything I did so he can know the most about me. It’s not like I got suspended because he wouldn’t just let me let him be cool. It’s not like we’ve known each other since I entered high school.

Except, it is like that. Maybe Suga was right, maybe I do have a crush on Asahi, but does that change the fact Asahi is going to graduate, much less, go to college soon? No, because I’m not going to let  _ my _ feelings affected Asahi’s choices.

Yes, I will miss Asahi when he graduates, but he’s my best friend and I know he’ll come back, maybe then I can tell him my feelings. I will hang out with him for now as much as possible, and I’ll let Tanaka have Kiyoko. That way Asahi can get my full attention and we can be best friends for the time being.

But the next time a girl speaks to him, I’ll cut off each of her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING, I LIVE IN NEW YORK AND THE AMOUNTS OF FUCKING SNOW WE'VE BEEN GETTING. THERE'S SUPPOSED TO BE ANOTHER SNOWSTORM TONIGHT, BUT IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A LIGHTNING SNOW STORM AND I JUST- YOU GUYS WE'VE RUN OUT OF SNOW DAYS SO THEY'RE GOING TO START TAKING AWAY OUR SPRING BREAK DAYS. 
> 
> anyway, there's your AsaNoya, requested by Own_your_flaws_and_be_happy. 
> 
> GOOD DAY MY KITTENS AND PRAY I DON'T DIE!!
> 
> ~L


	27. I DONT KNOW WHAT TO CALL THIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kags likes hina hina like kas. hina confesses but kag is tsupid and turns him down.

“What? Hinata that’s disgusting.” Kageyama said, turning to continue down the hall. Hinata’s eyes widened in fear as he watched the setter walk away. 

 

“What? Why is it--why would that be disgusting?” Hinata asked, feeling tears surface to his eyes. Kageyama wrinkled his nose as he side-eyed Hinata. “ _ Because _ it’s just wrong.” Kageyama said and started speed walking.

 

“But Kageyama,” Hinata’s voice started cracking as he held back tears. “Why is it--but you don’t act like that to Tsukki and Yamaguchi.” Hinata said in defense and Kageyama rolled his eyes as he broke out into a jog. Hinata speed walked to try and stay in pace with him.

 

“That’s because they don’t affect me. You--this “crush” you have definitely affects me. Hinata, that is so disgusting. Go find someone else to get a faggot crush on.” Kageyama said, turning a corner. Hinata had tears falling down his face now and he wiped at them.

 

“WHY?!?!” Hinata yelled, suddenly stopping. Kageyama stopped jogging and turned, looking at the orange haired boy disgusted. “Why what? Why don’t I like you? Why am I not gay? Why  _ what _ ?” Kageyama asked harshly.

 

Hinata’s lip trembled. “WHY ARE YOU SO  _ MEAN _ ABOUT IT!?” Hinata yelled and ran down the hall, tears falling down his face in streams, his voice cracking when he yelled, breaking at the end. His lip trembled so he bit it as he ran to the club room.

 

Kageyama watched in disgust until the middle blocker was out of view. When he was gone, Kageyama dropped the facade and sighed, watching sadly as the boy he secretly loved ran off.

 

Kageyama walked down the hall, going home and banging his hand against his head. “Stupid, stupid, stupid.” he muttered. He stopped in front of his favorite milk dispenser and stared at it before walking past. “Heart breakers don’t deserve milk.” he muttered.

 

He bit his lip as he felt his own tears spring to his eyes. “Stupid,  _ stupid,  _ **_stupid. STUPID_ ** !” Kageyama yelled as he walked into his house, slamming the door shut. He sunk down against the door, hiding his face in his hands as he wept out.

 

~back at the club room~

 

Hinata ran into the clubroom, throwing his bag against the wall forcefully and curling up into a ball on the floor, screaming out in a hoarse voice and letting tears fall down his face. Suddenly, Suga and Yamaguchi ran into the room, having been on cleanup duty they had seen Hinata run into the room.

 

Suga immediately picked Hinata up, dragging the first year into his lap. “Hinata! What happened?” Suga asked, eyes wide as he checked Hinata to see if he was hurt. Hinata inhaled, lips shuddering and his nose making a snuffle sound.

 

“I-I told Kageyama--how--how I felt and---” Hinata inhaled again, urling into the grey haired third year. “He-he rejected me. But-but he was--I think--Suga I think he’s homophobic.” Hinata muttered.

 

Suga raised an eyebrow and looked up at Yamaguchi was standing watching the two. Suga looked back at Hinata. “What did he say to you?” Hinata inhaled once more, boy shaking horribly as he tried to steady his breathing. 

 

“He-He told me to find someone-someone else to get a “faggot crush on”. He was-was  _ so _ mean about it. I would have been okay if-if he just said, if he said just like, no, but-but he called me names and-called me names and made fun of me.” Hinata buried his face in Suga’s shirt and the setter rubbed his back.

 

“Well, if he is homophobic, why is he okay with me and Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked curiously, moving to hug his friend. “He said, he said that you guy don’t affect him, but that I, that this would affect him.” Hinata said, his breathing slowing. 

 

Suga nodded slowly and pulled Yamaguchi onto his lap too so the two first years could hug. “Well, then he’s just stupid. He should realize how great you are. We realize it, the team realizes it, Kiyoko and Yachi do, other teams realize it, Kenma-san realizes it. Hinata, you are great and it’s just Kageyama’s fault if he doesn't see it. You don’t need to get all choked up about it. Okay?” Suga said and hugged the two first years. 

 

Yamaguchi smiled his freckled, wide smile he always did and hugged Hinata once more. “yEah! Besides, if he wants to mess with you again, I’ll bet you Tanaka and Noya will teach him some manners.” Yamaguchi said and Hinata let out a soft laugh as he wiped away his tears. 

 

“Thank you guys.” Hinata said and hugged the two before standing up. “I don’t need Kageyama! I can be great on my own?” he said the last sentence questioningly. Suga smiled and nodded. Yamaguchi slid off of Suga’s lap and put his hands on his hips, like a superhero.

 

“Shouyou Hinata, The Tiny Titan, indepent on his own!” Yamaguchi yelled. Hinata smiled as Suga stood up. “I like that! The Tiny Titan!” Hinata shoutd and the three laughed. 

 

“Okay! Hinata let’s go! You're helping us clean now.” Suga said and Hinata nodded. “YES SIR!” Hinata yelled and Yamaguchi and Suga laughed as Hinata grabbed his bag and followed them. Hinata smiled and turned to Suga once they were back in the gym.

 

“Suga, you are such a mom.” he stated and Suga laughed. “I know.” 

 

The next day at practice, the news of Hinata’s rejection had spread (thanks a lot Daichi, who swore to not tell anyone but who told Asahi who told Noya who told everyone) and everyone gave the orange haired boy hugs.

 

They were all glad to see he was still the bumbling ball of energy he always was and not all deflated. Yachi had given him a “moving-forward in life” hug.

 

When Kageyama walked in, the room went dead silent and Kageyama’s face paled as he realized his situation. As Kageyama walked to the group, Nooya scooting away from him and Ennoshita sticking his nose up in disapproval, Daichi started going over practice points for their next game.

 

Kageyama grabbed a volleyball and looked at it questioningly.  _ Would Hinata still want to practice? He seemed fine. But then again, Suag might not let him. _ His thoughts were interrupted by a loud “Suga! Toss to me!” from Hinata.

 

Kageyama bit his lip as he watched the silver haired boy smile brightly, asking Yachi if she could help them.  _ That’s supposed to be me _ . Kageyama thought when suddenly someone slapped the back of his head.

 

Growling, Kageyama turned to see Tsukishima smirking at him. “What do you want?” he growled out. “Go find someone else to get a faggot crush on?” Tsukishima quoted and Kageyama’s face paled, looking at the ground.

 

“You look more hurt than Hinata, don’t you think?” Tsukishima said, nodding towards the orange haired boy who spiked a volleyball into the ground at full speed.

 

“What’s it to you?” Kageyama asked, pulling a pokerface. Tsukishima snorted. “I’m just saying, it was pretty obvious you had a crush on him, even Tanaka could tell. So no one gets why you would turn him down, especially like that. Suga’s really confused because he was the one who encouraged Hinata to confess, telling him you two were made for each other. You do realize though, Hinata will move on a lot faster than you think.” Tsukishima said, grabbing the volleyball from Kageyama.

  
  


Kageyama didn’t react, just glared at the blonde. “Why are you talking to me about this?” he asked and Tsukishima’s expression softened a bit. “Because, being cruel can, and  _ will _ ruin your  _ one _ chance a something good.” Tsukishima said and looked at Yamaguchi, who was laughing brightly with Tanaka and Noya.

 

“Trust me, I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who got a second chance. I don’t care about you. I’m just saying, he’ll move on, he will. But you won’t and it’ll mess up our whole team.” Tsukishima tossed the volleyball back to Kageyama before walking to Yamaguchi.

 

Kageyama watched as Yamaguchi said something inaudible to Tsukki. Tsukki smirked and replied, making Yamaguchi beam up at the blonde. 

 

Kageyama sighed as he looked down at the volleyball. “Yeah right.” he uttered to himself.

 

~~~two weeks later~~~

 

“Hinata! Are you going on a date with Kenma again!” Kageyama heard Noya yell and his head snapped up.  _ Date? With Kenma? Again? _ Kageyama turned the corner, listening and watching in silence. Hinata smiled at the slightly shorter boy.

 

“Yep! I just bought him a new game, don’t tell him though. Did you hear though? Kuroo and Yachi are dating now. Kenma and I are going on a double-date with them.” Hinata said, giggling occasionally and smiling widely.

 

Noya smiled. “Dude, so lucky. I wish I could be Kuroo. Going on a date with Yachi! have fun! I’m so glad you moved on from Kageyama.” Noya exclaimed and Kageyama saw Hinata nod.

 

“Yeah,” he muttered. “I thought Kageyama was the one for me and I thought he did too. But, he turned me down. then Kenma confessed and I realized that I really,  _ really _ like Kenma. Plus, he’s really pretty. But don’t tell him I said that!” Hinata said and Noya laughed.

 

“Sure, sure.” Noya said and the two walked away from Kageyama’s view.

 

“I told you, idiot.” Tsukishima said from behind the setter, making Kageyama jump. “Stop that!” Kageyama growled. Tsukishima shrugged.

 

“I told you to fix it because he’d move on but you didn’t listen. Well, fine, the team will just  _ suffer _ because of you.” Tsukishima said and Yamaguchi ran up to them, Jumping up on Tsukishima back. “Tsukki!” Yamaguchi yelled.

Tsukishima smiled softly at his boyfriend and held onto his ankles so he didn’t fall. “Hey, how was practice?” he asked and Kageyama watched the two walk away. Kageyama bit his lip, sliding down the corner.

 

When he hit the floor, a single tear fell down his face and he wiped it away. Kageyama sat there, a few tears falling down his face, staring out into emptiness on the floor when Suga noticed him. “You’re an idiot. You know that?” Suga said, sitting next to the younger setter. 

 

Kageyama nodded. “I know. I know I am. Tsukishima already told me.  _ I’ve _ already told me.” Kageyama muttered and Suga sighed. “Really, you are such an idiot. You could have dated him could have been happy. What the hell was that?” Suga asked and Kageyama shrugged.

 

“I don’t know, he confessed and I just--it was the first thing out of my mouth. Suga, I messed up so bad.” Kageyama buried his face in his hands and Suga scooted so their hips were pressed against each other.

 

Suga wrapped his arm around Kageyama’s shoulders and pulled him to his body. “Hey, I’m not saying what you did was right, or wrong. It was your decision. Hinata moved on. Because of you. If you didn’t want that, you should have told him you felt the same from the beginning.” Suga said and Kageyama sniffled.

 

“I know, and know he’s with Kenma, and e sems happy. I don't want to ruin that but--” “You don’t think you can stop loving him.” Suga finished and Kageyama nodded.

 

“Well, you just have to,  _ try _ .” Suga said and squeezed Kageyama’s shoulder engouracingly. “Suga you are such a mom.” Kageyama stated. Suga laughed.

 

“Hinata said the same.” Suga said and Kageyama swallowed, nodding a little sadly.

 

~~~~

 

It was Karasuno’s ten year reunion. Kageyama was sitting on his couch, biting his fist. Oikawa laughed as he sat next to his boyfriend. “Hey, calm down. It’s just a reunion. It’s not the hunger games.” Oikawa said and Kageyama nodded, leaning onto his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“IT’s just, I don’t know if I can do it. I’m not--” “--Not completely over Hinata.” Oikawa finished. “It’s okay.” Oikawa said and pressed a kiss to the top of Kageyama’s head.

 

“Don’t worry. Everything’ll be alright.” Oikawa reassured and Kageyama nodded, standing up and gabbing Oikawa’s hand. “Okay, get ready, you're coming with.” Kageyama said and Oikawa laughed as his-now taller-boyfriend dragged him onto his feet. “Fine, fine.” Oikawa said and pecked Kageyama on the lips.

 

~~~~

 

“I can’t do this.” Kageyama said when he saw Hinata. Hinata was wearing his new vollleyball uniform. He and Kenma had gone to a college with volleyball as their most valued sport. While Kenma had quit after school was over, Hinata had gone out of his way to find a team and he joined, becoming the Tiny Titan.

 

Hinata’s hair and grow and he had it in a small ponytail. Hinata’s face had also gow, going from adorable to holy-fuck-that-kind-of-hot-is-illegal. Kenma was holding his boyfriend’s hand as they walked in.

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and grabbed the fromoer setter’s shoulders. “Nope, we’re doing this.” Oikawa said and looped his fingers with Kageyama’s. 

 

“C’mon, it’s not that hard, you got me, and I’m wonderful.” Oikawa said and Kageyama smiled, rolling his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” Kageyama stated. “But you love me.” Oikawa said and Kageyama kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Okay, let’s go in!” 

 

~~

 

Everyone sat at the dinner table, almost all o them had a girlfriend or boyfriend with them-Daichi & Suga (who were married), Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Asahi and Noya, Kuroo and Yachi, Kiyoko and Tanaka (who were also married….for some reason), Ennoshita and some chick no one’s seen before, Kinoshita and Narita, Kenma and Hinata, and Kageyama and Oikawa.

 

Daichi had smiled brightly upon seeing everyone dating or married to someone, but raised an eyebrow when he realized some people didn’t end up with who he thought, especially looking at Tanaka and Kiyoko for a long time.

 

They all caught up during dinner, apparently Asahi owned a garage shop and Noya helped out as a car mechanic. “Noya almost blew up an old lady’s car.” Asahi stated and Noya waved his hand around. “Minor setback.” Noya said and everyone cracked up.

 

Suddenly, Hinata stood up. “I have an announcement!” he shouted and everyone turned to him. Kenma pulled on his sleeve. “You were supposed to clink the glass.” Kenma said quietly and Hinata shrugged.

 

“I’m too excited.” Hinata said. Everyone raised their eyebrow, Suga looking at him excitedly. “What is it?” he asked. Hinata smiled and grabbed Kenma’s hand, showing the old team bothe their hands and everyone gasped.

 

“Kenma and I are getting married. And you are all invited.” Hinata said and everyone cheered. Well, mostly everyone. Kageyama stared at the two and felt as if someone was tearing his heart into a million pieces.

 

Oikawa grabbed his hand underneath the table and smiled at him softly, trying to comfort him. Kageyama gripped Oikawa’s hand and bit his lip as Hinata leaned down and kissed Kenma on the lips, right there, in front of him.

 

Kageyama stood up and pulled Oikawa with him. “Hey, Kags, chill.” Oikawa said and Kageyama stopped walking and turned, wrapping his arms around Oikawa and holding him tight, crying into his shoulder. Oikawa smiled softly and rubbed Kageyama’s back.

 

“Babe, I know. I’m sorry. I know you love him, and I know how you feel. Everything you're feeling now is how I felt when Iwa-when, when  _ he _ died. But I have you now, and you have me. So you don’t need to cry, okay?” Oikawa looked at his boyfriend’s face and kissed one of the falling tears.

 

“You got me. Okay?” Oikawa said again and Kageyama kissed the man in front of him with so much love and passion, they literally both fell down. Oikawa laughed and pressed his forehead against Kageyama’s.

 

“I love you, okay?” Oikawa said and Kageyama nodded. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HWYDSDTFYGUHIJK I'M VERY EMOTIONAL RN, BOBBY IS DEAD, ADAM'S STILL IN HELL, CASS IS ALL MESSED UP. I NEED TO STOP GETTING INTO FANDOMS
> 
> I'll be back soon with another update (hopefully)
> 
> good day my kittens~  
> -L


	28. Pass The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ever heard of Pass The Kiss? well, Suga decides it's a good idea to play it with KArasuno and NEkoma.

Suga clapped his hands together to gather everyone’s attention. Everyone on Karasuno turned and gathered around their vice-captain. “Since Daichi, Asahi and I are all graduating next month, we are going to play a game I'm sure you’ve all heard of. Pass The Kiss!” Suga exclaimed.

 

Tanaka and Noya whooped, Kageyama and Hinata rose an eyebrow and everyone else groaned. “Someone kisses one person, and then that person kisses another person and so on.” Suga explained, seeing Kageyama’s and Hinata’s confused expressions.

 

“So, Daichi’ll start us off then.” Suga said and smiled brightly when Karasuno’s captain kissed him on the cheek. “Oh! I forgot, Nekoma’s playing with us too.” Suga added and kissed Asahi on the cheek. The taller boy blushed and shifted under Daichi’s death glare.

 

“Also, remember the order of the kisses. So, like, Asahi, whoever you kiss, you say to them. ‘Daichi kissed Suga, Suga kissed me, I kissed you.’ so that there are no repeats.” everyone nodded and Asahi scurried off, trying to avoid getting attacked by Daichi.

 

~~~

 

It’s been two day and as far as everyone can tell, Asahi is to shy to kiss anyone and pass the love. So, Noya cornered the third year after lunch. 

 

“Asahi, Kiss me.” Noya said and Asahi’s face flushed. “I-what?” Asahi asked and shuffled. Noya huffed out, puffing his cheeks as he looked up at the taller boy. “You’re supposed to pass the kiss on but it’s been two days. C’mon Asahi! Just, on the lips!” Noya said and Asahi’s face brightened even more.

 

“But we’re--” Asahi looked around them and the color drained from his face realizing they were alone. “Uhm…” Asahi sighed slowly and leaned down slowly. Noya grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down fast, smashing their lips against each other quickly.

 

Noya smiled and pulled away, looking up at the now cherry red Asahi. “Say the thing. The order.” Noya said. Asahi nodded. “Uh, right. Daichi to Suga, Suga to me, me to you.” Asahi said, stuttering a little.

 

Noya laughed gently and and waved to Asahi as he walked backwards. “Kay, bye now Asahi!”

 

~~

 

At practice later when Noya, Ennoshita and Tanaka were changing, Noya suddenly turned and kissed Tanaka on the cheek. Tanaka was confused until he remembered the game. “Daichi to Suga, Suga to Asahi, Asahi to me, me to you.” Noya said and Tanaka nodded.

 

Ennoshita watched with wide eyes at the casual exchange as the two boys went back to changing. “Thank god i’m a background character.” Ennoshita muttered.

 

~~~

 

Tanaka smiled when Kiyoko walked in the room and ran up too her. “Kiyoko! I have the kiss now! May I pass it to such a lovely being like you?” Tanaka asked and Kiyoko looked at him.

 

After saying nothing for a few moments, Kiyoko shrugged. “Only on the cheek.” she said quietly and Tanaka almost exploded, planting a kiss on Kiyoko’s cheek. She smiled at him and he started reciting the order. 

 

“Uh, Daichi o Suga, Suga to Asahi, Asahi to Noya, Noya to me, me to you.” Tanaka said and ran over to Noya screaming gibberish.

 

~~~

 

Kiyoko strolled over to where Yachi was tossing volleyballs to Kageyama, helping he and Hinata practice. Yachi smiled and waved at Kiyoko who walked over to her. “Hey, having fun?” Kiyoko asked softly. Yachi smiled and nodded as she tossed a volleyball to Kageyama.

 

“Yep! I like helping them out because it’s like I’m part of the team without having to worry about getting hurt!” Yachi said smiling, grabbing another volleyball. Kiyoko nodded and watched as Yachi tossed the volleyball to Kageyama.

 

The moment the volleyball left Yachi’s hand, Kiyoko leaned down and turned around, pecking Yachi on the lips. The blonde girl’s face flushed and Hinata fell to the floor in surprise, missing the volleyball, only to get yelled at by Kageyama.

 

Kiyoko smiled at the blonde and straightened up. “Daichi to Suga, Suga to Asahi, Asahi to Noya, Noya to Tanaka, Tanaka to me, me to you.” Kiyoko said, pausing sometimes to think. Yachi nodded, face still pnk as she grabbed another volleyball.

 

~~~

 

Yamaguchi laughed brightly as Tsukishima talked to him. They had just changed back into their clothes and were now getting ready to go home, Yamaguchi just had to ask Hinata for his notes back.

 

Yamaguchi walked into the gym, where Hinata and Kageyama were closing up practice. YAchi walked over to him, face pink, but she smiled at Yamaguchi. “Hi Yamaguchi! What’s up?” she asked and he smiled down at the blonde. “I’m just getting my notes from Hinata.” he said and she laughed.

 

“Hinata doesn't pay attention much academically, does he?” she asked and Yamaguchi shook his head, smiling. “No,  guess he doesn't really.” he sai and they both laughed. Suddenly, Yachi’s face lit up.

 

“Hey, Yamaguchi, can I kiss you?” she asked. Yamaguchi’s face heated up and he looked at the gym door, where Tsukishima was waiting. “Uh, Y-Yachi, Tsukki and I are already---” She blushed and waved her hand. “No-no i mean, for Suga’s pass the kiss thing. Besides, You know who I like anyway….” Yachi trailed off.

 

Yamaguchi nodded. “Uh, sure than I guess.” he said and she smiled, leaning up and pecking his cheek. It was, of course, that moment Tsukishima decided to look into the gym instead of at his phone.

 

Neither the two noticed Tsukishima glaring or how he looked back at his phone angrily. Yachi smiled brightly at Yamaguchi. “Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, Kiyoko, than me to you.” Yachi said, trying to think properly.

 

Yamaguchi laughed at how long the order was getting. “Kay, I’m going to get my notes from Hinata now.” he said and Yachi nodded, grabbing her stuff and walking out.

 

~

 

Yamaguchi hummed brightly as he and Tsukishima walked home, Yamaguchi’s notebook clenched in his hand as they walked home. “--Than Yachi kissed me so now I have to kiss someone.” Yamaguchi said, finishing his story and looking at Tsukishima who nodded curtly and continued walking. 

 

Yamaguchi frowned when Tsukishima didn’t give a proper response. “And anyway, I thought it’d make most sense for me to kiss you, since we’re dating.” Yamaguchi said and Tsukishima side-eyed him and shrugged. 

 

“Okay.” Tsukishima said bored and Yamaguchi frowned again before grabbing Tsukishima’s arm. Tsukishima looked at him and tilted his head. “Now?” he asked, sighing. Yamaguchi giggled at his response, which made Tsukishima smile slightly.

 

“Fine.” Tsukishima said sarcastically, smiling at his freckled boyfriend. Yamaguchi stood in front of his blonde boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck, leaning up.

 

Yamaguchi smiled softly and pressed his lips against Tsukishima, Tsukishima immediately grabng the back of Yamaguchi’s head, holding him in place. Yamaguchi smiled and tilted his head a little as Tsukishima shoved his tongue into Yamaguchi’s mouth.

 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi tongues danced for dominance, Yamaguchi letting Tsukishima win in the end as Tsukishima’s grip on Yamaguchi tightened. Yamaguchi let out a small sound which Tsukishima ate up and the two slowly parted each other. 

 

Yamaguchi smiled at his boyfriend, lacing their fingers together. “Daichi, suga, Asahi, Noya, 

Tanaka, and… Kiyoko I think, Yachi, Me than to you.” Yamaguchi said and Tsukishima smiled a little as the two walked home.

 

~~~

 

Two days later and they had a joined practice with Nekoma today, which had Suga excited because it meant they could possibly pass the kiss to them.

 

Yamaguchi was talking to Yaku while Kuroo, Kenma and Tsukishima were all talking to each other. Or, more accurately, Kenma was sitting on a bench playing a video game, Tsukishima was bouncing a ball against a wall near him, and Kuroo was telling a story.

 

Suddenly, Tsukishima smirked, catching the volleyball in his hand and turning to face Kuroo. Tsukishima checked over Kuroo’s shoulder to see if Yamaguchi was looking at him. The freckled boy waved at him and Tsukishima grinned.

 

Tsukishima grabbed the back of Nekoma’s captain’s hair and pulled him into a kiss. Both Kuroo and Kenma were confused by the suddenness but Kuroo smiled while Kenma raised an eyebrow at the two. Yamaguchi felt all the color drain from his face as he watched the two and he gulped.

 

Tsukishima deepened the kiss then pulled back and looked at the captain. “Pass the kiss game, remember? Suga started it. Uh, fuck the order. Daichi, Suga Asahi, Noya i think then...Noya Tanaka Kiyoko Yachi Yamaguchi, and to me to you.”

 

Kuroo grinned. “If you wanna do that again sometime just call me.” Kuroo said, wearing shit-eating grin. Kenma kicked his boyfriend from the bench and glared at him. Kuroo laughed, sitting next to him. “Awe, you're still my favorite Kenny~” Kuroo said, trying to kiss the pudding haired boy, but Kenma hold up his device in between them. 

 

Tsukishima looked over at his boyfriend, who was staring at them, trying to say something but it caught in his throat. Yaku saw the whole thing and stood on his tiptoes to whisper in Yamaguchi’s ear. Yamaguchi’s face flushed and he looked at Yaku than Tsukishima and nodded.

 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow as Nekoma’s team mom walked over to him. Yamaguchi watched as Yaku walked to the taller blonde. “One, don't touch my teammates. Two, don’t hurt your boyfriend like that.” Yaku said and kicked Tsukishima’s shin.

 

Yamaguchi held in laughter from the side as the tiny boy walked over to Lev and Tsukishima hunched over, gripping his leg and following Yaku with his eyes angrily. Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi and motioned for him to go outside.

 

After the two left, Kuroo looked down at Kenma, who was still shying away from him. Kuroo draped an arm over his shoulders and pulled him close. “Hey, Kenny~ Kenma, Ken-Chan.” Kenma slapped him at that one and Kuroo laughed. 

 

Kenma pressed his lips against Kenma’s ear, making the smaller boy shudder. “You know I love  _ you _ , right?” Kuroo asked and they cat like boy flushed. “Kuroo, shut up.” Kenma complained, paying attention to his game. Kuroo smiled and grabbed Kenma’s chin softly, turning his head to look up at him.

 

Kuroo smiled at his boyfriend softly and pulled his face closer to his so that their faces were inches apart. Kenma looked at Kuroo’s lips, his long eyelashes moving slowly as he did so and Kuroo loved it as the hazel eyes looked back into his own eyes. 

 

Kenma puffed his cheeks out and pouted his lips. “You can’t just say things like that.” Kenma pouted and Kuroo laughed softly. “Fine, fine.” he said and pressed his lips against Kenma’s softly before moving his lips, making Kenma sigh into the kiss. The two tilted their head, deepningthe kiss until Yaku slammed his hand on Kuroo’s head.

 

Kuroos yelped out in pain and pulled away from a very amused looking Kenma. Yaku frowned at Kuroo and put his hand on his hip. “No kissing, we’re in the middle of practice.” Yaku said and Kenma laughed, leaning over and kissing Yaku on the cheek.

 

Yaku sighed and ruffled Kenma’s hair, making the second year smile. “Fine, what’s the order thing so far? Suga said to remember it?” Yaku said, looking at a now grumpy Kuroo. “Dadchi, Sugamama, Asahi, Mister Rolling Thunder, Tanaka, Kiyoko, Blondie Chick, freckles, Glasses, me, Ken-chan and you.” Kenma laughed the way that Kuroo named them and pulled out his game again.

 

Yaku smiled at the now salty captain and nodded. “Okay, well, the mixed practice is almost over so get back to practice.” Yaku said, clapping his hands and forcing Kuroo to practice.

 

~~

 

After practice was over and all of Nekoma waved goodbye to KArasuno, Yaku cleaned up with Kuroo. “You didn’t have to  _ slap _ me.” Kuroo complained. Yaku rolled his eyes as he took down the net. “I didn’t slap you.”  he said innocently. “I karate chopped you.” he said and Kuroo huffed.

 

“You could’ve have just said no, than Kenma wouldn’t have kissed you.” Kuroo mumbled and Yaku grinned. “Is that what that’s about? That Kenma kissed me? Y’know he gives little pecks to  _ everyone _ , right? Especially Akaashi from Fukurodani.” Yaku said.

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “I know he does, it’s I don't like  _ seeing _ it. But when he kisses Akaashi it’s super hot.” Yaku covered his ears. “Nope, not hearing this.” he yelled, walking out of the room and Kuroo snorted as he finished cleaning. 

 

Yaku walked into the club room and was attack by a long legged lion. “Ah! Lev! Let me go!” Yaku whined as Lev hugged him tightly. Lev only hugged him tighter. “Nope!” Yaku pouted and kicked his legs as he was lifted up. 

 

Yaku looked angrily at Lev. “Let. Me. Down. Now.” he hissed out ferociously. Lev only grinned, not the slightest bit intimidated. “I heard you have the kiss now!” Lev said, making the third year sigh. “Is that what this is about?” he asked and Lev shrugged.

 

“I mean, I guess, yeah.” Lev said and before he could continue saying anything. Yaku kissed him on the lips, but pulled away quickly. “Let. Me---” Lev opened his arms, dropping the older boy down onto his feet. “Order?” Lev asked. 

 

“Daichi, Suga, Asahi, and …..Fuck Kuroo, he gave the others names but I dunno who is who. Noya, I think. Tanaka, Kiyoko, Blonde girl he said? So their new manager? Yamaguchi, I think. Tsukishima, Kuroo, Kenma, me you.” Yaku said and Lev smiled brightly. “Okay Yaku-San!”

 

~~

 

IT’s been almost a week and the kiss has yet to pass Lev’s lips. Karasun was now having another joint practice with Nekoma, so Lev saw this as an opportunity to pass it on. Lev looked at the others, ignoring Narita, Kinoshita and Ennoshita because they were background characters so they didn’t matter.

 

Lev’s wandering eyes stopped on his favorite Karauno person and he smiled brightly. Walking over to said person, he looked down and the boy turned, smiling up at him brightly.

 

“Hey Lev-san! Hinata Shouted excitedly.Lev smiled and Hinata tited his head. “You have the kiss, right?” he asked and Lev nodded, making Hinata smile again. “Are you going to pass it on to me?” Hinata asked excitedly. 

 

Lev laughed at his fellow first year and grinned. “Can I? You're my favorite Karasuno-ian.” Hinata laughed brightly at the name and was glowing. “Sure Lev!” he said and Lev pecked the orange-haired boy on the lips.

 

Hinata smiled at his friend. “The.. order thing? What was it?” Hinata asked normally, like they didn’t just kiss. Lev nodded. “Suga..no, uh, Daichi  _ then _ Suga, Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, Kiyoko, the blonde manager, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Kuroo, Kenma, Yaku, me, You.” Lev finished and looked at Hinata, who was trying to process that. 

 

“Uh… can you repeat that?” Hinata asked and Lev laughed, nodding.

 

~~

 

Hinata skipped happily down the sidewalk, holding his bicycle handles as he walked next to Kageyama. “Hey, hey, Kageyama. I just, realized, you're the last main character of the two teams that haven't been kissed.” Hinata said, absolutely destroying the fourth wall.

 

Kageyama nodded and looked at Hinata. “Why, have you been kissed yet?” he asked, his voice laced with something that Hinata couldn’t identify. Hinata smiled brightly anyhow and nodded. “I actually have the kiss now. So I have to kiss you!” Hinata said and Kageyama scoffed.

 

“You don't  _ have _ to kiss me, don't make it sound so bad.” Kageyama said and Hinata frowned. “Kageyama, even if you weren’t the last person, I’d still probably pass it to you.” Hinata said, face flushing. Kageyama looked at him.

 

“Really?” he asked and Hinata nodded. “Let me kiss you, uh, please?” Hinata asked and Kageyama sighed, nodding. Hinata put his bike on the ground and ran around it so he could face Kageyama.

 

Hinata smiled and leaned up on his toes, pressing his lips against Kageyama’s. Kageyama smiled, just the smallest bit as he realized Hinata wasn't pulling back. Kageyama tilted his head to the side a little and Hinata followed, his lips moving softly against Kageyama’s as if he were in a trance.

 

Kageyama’s hands found their way to Hinata’s waist and pulled him in closer while Hinata’s hands found Kageyama’s neck. The two pulled each other impossibly close as their lips fought to stay on each others. After a few minutes, the two pulled back to take a breath and Hinata smiled brightly at Kageyama.

 

Kageyama breathed out slowly and pressed his forehead against Hinata’s. “Daichi, Suga, As-Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, Kiyoko, Yachi, Yamaguchi, Tsukki, uh...Kuroo, Kenma, Yaku-san..maybe, Lev, Me, to you.” Hinata muttered, trying to think while Kageyama’s hands were still on his waist.

 

Kageyama smiled softly, something you could never find him doing, and pressed another kiss to Hinata’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek anymore you guys. if you have any ideas, please comment them or message me on Tumblr @l-the-art-nerd. Also, because the whole, Kenma ikisses thing came to me outta nowhere, i am gonna write a whole fic based off of that so.... yeah.
> 
> Well, Love you my woderful Kittens~  
> -L


	29. THIS WAS GOING SOMWHERE BUT THEN JUST... NEYHHHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmates au- tsukkiyama

In this world, there was soulmates. In this world, you had one word, not a sentence, but a word, written on your wrist. That word was the first thing your soulmate would say in your presence, not exactly directed to you, but in front of you, loud enough for you too hear. It didn’t matter if you were paying attention though, thye still said iit.

 

It didn’t matter if what they said was a phrase, it was the first word they said in your presence. Some people had the generic ‘hi’ on their wrst. Some people had words that were directed at other people.

 

And there was Yamaguchi. The poor boy who was bullied because of his freckles, because he was small. The poor boy had the word “pathetic” written on his wrist. When it first appeared, on his fifth birthday, he had cried.

 

His mother had held him and shown him her word, “whore.” When he asked why daddy had said that, she smiled. “It wasn’t said to me, but to my friend at the time. She had cheated on his best friend with a local jock. He had stuck up for his friend.”

 

“Mommy, why are you crying?” Yamaguchi asked.

 

“Because maybe it’s said to someone else.” she offered, a tear tracing down her cheek. Yamaguchi reached up and held her face in his small hand. “Mommy, don’t cry.” he said  and smiled at her. The woman smiled at her son and wrapped him up in a hug.

 

“Ok.”

 

Yamaguchi had stared at that word, ‘Pathetic”, on his wrist as he was heading home one afternoon. He tilted his head at the word when he was pushed down on the ground.

 

Yamaguchi cried out loud and his bookbag was ripped from his shouldrs, thrown to the side. Yamaguchi looked up and frowned as the three boys surrounded him. “Loser!” one yelled.

 

Yamaguchi frowned and ran his finger over his wrist. “Weak!” “Dirty!” “Geek!” “Nerd!” “Ugly!” 

 

“Pathetic.” someone’s voice from behind the boys said. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened and he turned his head to see a tall blonde wearing glasses. One of the kids raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? And who are you? His  _ savior _ ?” 

 

The blonde scoffed, looking at his feet. He slowly brought his head back up and glared at the kids, making the others jump. “I just think what you're doing is really pathetic and lame.” he said and walked away.

 

The three kids ran off and Yamaguchi grabbed his bag, chasing after the blonde. “Mister!” Yamaguchi called out and the blonde turned, eyes wide. “What?” he asked harshly and Yamaguchi flinched but smiled brightly.

 

“Thank you for helping me!” Yamaguchi said and the blonde scoffed again, turning back and conti nueing walking. Yamauchi followed, walking from the blonde’s left side to his right.

 

“What’s your name?” Yamaguchi asked. The blonde rolled his eyes, reaaching for his headphones. “Kei Tsukishima. Call me Tsukishima.” the blonde answered.

 

Yamaguchi smiled and stuck his arm out, running in front of the blonde and turning. “Tadashi Yamaguchi!” he said and tsukishima rolled his eyes, shaking the boys hand. 

 

~~~

 

The first year of their friendship, neither of them mentioned being soulmates. At first Yamaguchi had thought he was wrong about Tsukishima being his soulmate, anyone would call him pathetic in his eyes. 

 

But and he saw Tsukishima’s soulmark. The word, “Mister,” writte in perfect calligraphy. Yamaguchi asked him about it, but the blonde just quickly covered his arm, murmuring something as an excuse.

 

The second year, Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima about it again. The blonde rolled his eyes. “It’s not like it’s you, why do you care?” Tsukishima asked.

 

Yamaguchi smiled a secretive smile, like he knew something Tsukishima didn’t. “Okay Tsukki.” the blonde raised an eyebrow, turning to him quickly.

 

“What?” he asked. Yamaguchi stared at him quiestioningly. “Oh, do, d you not like me calling you Tsukki?” the boy started picking at his sleeves. “I’m-I’m sorry. I won’t do it again if-if you don’t--” “It’s fine.” Tsukishima intrrupeted, turning away from the nervous boy. “I was surprised, don’t overthink.” 

 

Yamaguchi nodded and the two continued walking. Yamaguchi smiled at the blonde. “Okay then Tsukki!” he said brightly and the blonde looked in front of them.

 

Three years into their friendshi and Yamaguchi almost forgot about the whole soulmate deal. They were in middle school now, both on the volleyball team. Tsukishima was making his way to being a regular and Yamaguchi was busy warming the bench with the others.

 

After practice one day, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were walking home. That’s when the teasing first started, when Tsukishima really got into teasing others. Before it was just stopping people and calling them lame. 

 

But as they were walking home, they passed a guy, someone in their homeroom, trying to get a volleyball out of a tree.

 

Tsukishima walked past the guy. “What’s he doing? Reaching for the heavens?” Tsukishima muttered to Yamaguchi, who snickered. Tsukishima felt a small rush of pride, making Yamaguchi laugh. 

 

And so he did it again. The next morning, Yamaguchi was sitting at his desk. Which means, he had dragged his desk over so it was connected to Tsukishima’s and they could talk. A girl came in, papers flyng everywhere, hair in a messy bun and sweat rolling down her face.

 

She took her seat behind Tsukishima and he snickered to himself, turning, Yamaguchi following suit.

 

“Preparing for a marathon, Aoi?” Tsukishima asked, noting the mix-match shoes. “Or just clumsy?” Yamaguchi covered his mouth, letting out a small laugh, smiling to himself. Tsukkishima felt it again, the rush of pride.

 

Aoi huffed and ignored him.

 

After that, everytime someone did something either dumb or jerky, Tsukishima was there comment with a laughing Yamaguchi behind him. Now the two of them were mean to a majority of the grade, but not in the sense it was bullying, more like, extremely rude comments was all.

 

Besides, the two were still loved by all the others that didn’t hate them, Yamaguchi being his bright happy self, Tsukishima being the smart-ass kid he was.

 

By the time they got to highschool, teasing and making jokes to other kids became a normal thing, Yamaguchi laughing at Tsukishima’s jokes and Tsukishima making every joke possible to make Yamaguchi laugh.

 

The two were together, all through most of their first year in highschool. But near the end, because of nationals, because of practice, thetwo grew further and further apart, and Yamaguchi didn’t like that.

 

Than camee the fight. Tsukishima hadn’t expected it, and honestly, neither had Yamaguchi. All he remembers was feeling hurt that Tsukishima would say the club was worthless, they were wasting time, “it’s just a club,” when he had put his blood and sweat int this.

 

Had cried some nights aout not being able to be as great as the other players. Those nights, he’d stare at the word, “pathetic” etched onto his wrist forever and feel like it  _ had _ been intendedd for him.

 

Of course he was mad! He worked so hard for this. So he snapped, grabbing the front of Tsukishima’s shirt, yelling about how much work is put into the club, calling him lame. And they only thing he got back, was Tsukishima muttering “So cool.” under his breath.

 

His heart did a weird lurching feeling, because Tsukishima,  _ Tsukishima _ , just called him cool. Yamaguchi stormed off after that and the two grew even further apart, Tsukishima hanging out with Kuroo and Bokuto, and Akaashi, for practices.

 

Yamaguchi hanging out with Shimida for practice and Noya and Hinata for fun. He had also grown a small attachment to Yachi, she was nice, and funny. He remembers when she tried to help him with his anxiety, but he was so bad she ended up getting anxious.

 

Now, Yamaguchi sit on his bed, running his fingers over the small word printed on his wrist. Oh how he longed to be close to Tsukishima agin, how he longed to walk home with him everday, babbling about anything he could think of. 

 

How he longed to laugh about other people, make Tsukishima smile, hang out with him on the weekends. Yamaguchi leaned ackwards onto his bed, throwing his arms over his head. 

 

“Tsukki.” he said to his ceiling, then, almost as if he was a Supernatural character, Tsukishima was standing at the door. The two’s faces turned red at the sudden appearance and situation.

 

Tsukishima cleared his throat. “Uh, um, i just wanted, to, uh, let you know that, if you wanted to hang out on Saturday, my parents are going on a trip and my brother said it’s cool if you came over.” he said.

 

Yamaguchi sat up, smiling brightly. “Really? Okay Tsukki!” he said. Tsukishima nodded and turned to leave. He turned back real wuick and glanced at Yamaguchi’s wrist, at the word imprinted there.

 

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow but Tsukishima turned and walked away.

 

~~~

 

It’s been two months now and their friendship had been restored. Yamaguchi lay on his stomach on Tsukishima’s bed, reading a comic he picked up. Tsukishima sat at the end of the bed, laptop on his lap (like me rn) and he was typing furiosuly.

 

“Tsukki, i can’t believe you forgot about it.” Yamaguchi said as he turned a page. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, sighing. 

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t remind me earlier we have an essay due tonight at midnight.” Tsukishima said and Yamaguchi turned, laying on his back, facing Tsukishima. 

 

“I’m sorry.” he muttered. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” he retorted and Yamaguchi nodded slowly before sitting up.

 

He looked down at his wrist for a few seconds. Tsukishima looked up and sighed seeing the boy stare at the word.

 

“You’re not.” Tsukishima said and Yamaguchi looked up. “What?” he asked. Tsukishima sighed. “You’re not pathetic.” he said.

 

Yamaguchi sighed. He remembers crying to Tsukishima one night, it had been an accident, he didn’t want to blonde to know how he felt. But Tsukishima had walked in on one of Yamaguchi’s fits and asked what was wrong.

 

“I’m pathetic.” he cried and Tsukishima shook his head, holding the Yamaguchi ball. “You’re not.” he said and Yamaguchi nodded.

 

“Yeah, See. See? It says it here.” Yamaguchi cried, holding his wrist out and showing Tsukishima the soulmark. Tsukishima inhaled quickly and shook his head. “You’re not.” he said one more time and that was it.

 

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes at his blonde friend as Tsukishima out hiss laptop to the side, turning to face Yamaguchi.

 

“It took me this entire year to learn how to float serve and i was only helpful in the nationals and when we went against Shiratorizawa.” Yamaguchi said and Tsukishima scrunched his nose up.

 

“Does’t mean you're pathetic, there’s tons of other things that are great about you.” Tsukishima said and Yamaguchi, still smiling, shook his head. “Like what?” he asked.

 

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi as if he was blind. “ _ So _ many things.” Tsukishima said and picked his laptop back up. Yamaguchi sighed and continued reading his comic.

 

~~~

 

“Really Glasses-Chan? The small kid?” Kuroo asked, noudging the blonde with his elbow. Tsukishima growled, almost squiching the volleyball in his hands. Akaashi walked to the other side of the gym, ttalking to Kenma.

 

“I will punch you.” Tsukishima threatened. Kuroo just laughed as LEv ran into the room, Hinata chasing after him. “LEV-SAN!” Hinata yelled.

 

Lev laughed and Kageyama came running in after the orange haired boy. Tsukishima smirked to himself. “What? Did someone accidently confess?” Tsukishima asked, noting Hinatas flushed face. Kageyama’s and Hinata’s faces got redder. 

 

“Uh-n-ye-he just--” “NO!” Hinata yelled, intterupting Kageyama and running out of the room. Tsukishima smiled softly when he looked across the gym to see Yamaguchi covering his mouth.

 

“Bro-kuto!” Kuroo yelled and the owl captain appeared from seemingly nowhere. “Yeeeees?” he asked. “TsukiGuchi, GuchiShima, TsukkiYama or YamaShima?” Kuroo asked and Tsukishima’s face turned red.

 

Bokuto smiled. “TsukkiYama, Kuro-Bro.” Botuko answered. Tsukishima threw his volleyball, hard, into Kuroo’s face.

 

“THANK YOU!” Akaashi yelled from the other side of the gyma and Tsukishima smiled, feeling that rush of pride when he saw Yamaguchi sit down, holding his stomach, laughing.

 

~~~

 

All of Karasuno was having a “movie” night, according to Suga. And, due to a ( _ totall rigged _ ) vote, they were now watching Mean Girls.

 

“Hey, they’re like you Tsukki!” Hinata said. Tsukishima glared at him. “Don’t call me that.” he said and turned back to the movie.

 

“But Yamaguchi calls you that.” Hinata pointed out. Said boy was currently filling up his water bottle at the hallway waterfoutain.

 

“He’s an exception.” Tsukishima said, as if it were obvious. “Why?” Hinata asked curiously. “Just ‘cause.” 

 

Yamaguchi skiped back, sitting on his blanket he had set on the floor next to Tsukishima. “Hi Tsukki! Back again!” Yamaguchi aid and the blonde hummed in response. Hinata tilted his head and leaned frward, tapping Yamaguchi’s wrist.

 

“Who called you pathetic?” Hinata asked and Kageyama grabbed his shoulder. “Dumbass.” he muttered and Hinata looked at him curiously. “What?” Yamaguchi smiled. “My soulmate did!” Yamaguchi said and Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to say something, but stopping.

 

They finished the movie, or, well, the movie was stopped when Noya refused to be quiet until Asahi gave him a kiss. And since Asahi was,...well, Asahi and didn’t kiss Noya,Noya kept getting louder and louder and Tsukishima just left, Yamaguchi close behind him.

 

“I didn’t call  _ you _ pathetic.” Tsukishima muttered and Yamaguchi looked at him, not quite hearing. “What was that?” he asked politely. Tsukishima shook his head. “No, forget it.” he said and Yamaguchi  nodded his head.

 

The two continued walking home, quiet and calm. Well, until Yamaguchi tripped and fell down, scraping his knee. “Ow…” he whined, drawing his leg close to him, frowning at the blood covered knee. 

 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened and he squatted down in front of Yamaguchi. “Uh, are you okay? Does it hurt?” he asked worried and Yamaguchi rolled his eyes.

 

“Trust me, i’ve been in a lot more pain and seen a lot more blood.” Yamaguchi blew on his knee, wincing at the clod air. “I’m fine.” he said. Tsukishima nodded and was about to stand up when he saw a white, thin line in an area when Yamguchi’s shorts had moved.

 

“What’s that?” Tsukishima asked, pointing at the white line. Yamaguchi looked at where he was pointing, eyes widening as he tugged his shorts down over to cover his thighs. “Nothing.” Yamaguchi said, quickl standing up.

 

Tsukishima stood up and grabbed the back of Yamaguchi’s shirt. “That’s not nothing.” Tsukishima said. “It-it was my cat.” Yamaguchi said. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Yamaguchi, you don’t  _ have _ a cat.” 

 

Yamaguchi’s face flushed and he tried to walk forward. Tsukishima leaned forward, pulling Yamaguchi’s pant leg up, revealing multiple white lines, scars, all along his thigh.

 

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked softly and looked up to see the boy staring down at his thigh, eyes watery and his lip trembling.

 

“It-it was a cat.” Yamaguchi insisted. Tsukishima looked up at wrapped Yamaguchi into a hug, pressing the boys head to his chest. “Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked softly, pressing his face so his nose was flush against the blonde’s chest.

 

Tsukishima wrapped his arm around Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi followed, wrapping his arms tightly around Tsukishima. “It’s, okay.” Tsukishima said quietly. Yamaguchi shook his head.

 

“Don’t talk.” he muttered. And Tsukishima chuckled. “Am I ruining the moment?” he asked smugly. “Shut up.” Yamaguchi muttered. “The roles have been reversed.” Tsukishima said in a mysterious voice and Yamaguchi laughed a bit.

 

“Shush.” Yamaguchi said, pulling awa from Tsukishima. “Let’s go, let’s just go home and watch Supernatural.” Yamaguchi said, turning and continuing walkig home.

 

“Okay.” Tsukishima said. 

 

~~~~

 

Yamaguchi sat, curled up on one side of the couch, Tsukishima on the other, and they were watching Supernatural.

 

“Did you just brand us with it?” “No I carved it into your ribs.” 

 

Yamaguchi laughed at the exchange on the t.v. and Tsukishima smiled at the heavenly sound.

 

“Yamaguchi, you know you can tell me anything, right?” Tsukishima said, being unusually kind. Yamaguchi nodded, eyes glued on the screen. “I know.” he muttered, rubbing his thigh through his shorts.

 

“Do you want to tell me anything?” Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi froze and looked down, then he turned to face Tsukishima. “I have a crush on Misha Collins.” (me) he said in a serious voice. 

 

Tsukishima laughed. “Don’t we all.” Yamaguchi kept his gaze on Tsukishima’s face for a few moments and suddenly laughed. Tsukishima looked at hi, offended by the laughter. “What? Yamaguchi, what are you laughing at?” 

 

Yamaguchi smiled up brightly at Tsukishima. “I just thought, it’s like we swicthed personality’s, in a way.” Yamaguchi said and Tsukishima smiled softly. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

**THE END BECAUSE THIS IS LONG OVERDUE AND I SHOULD’VE FINISHED THIS A WHILE AGO AND IDK HOW TO FNISH STORIES PROPERLY**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS GOING SOMEWHERE BUT THEN I LOS INTEREST IN WRITING THEN I TRIED TO FINISH IT AND IM SORRY
> 
> uh..., anyway, HAPPY EASTER! hope you have a wonderful day my Kittens~  
> -L


	30. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? QUE? (Green-eyed Kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> green-eyed Kuroo

The day started out like normal. With Lev carrying Yaku into morning practice, despite the boy’s arguments, Nekomata trying to get everyone’s attention and Kuroo yelling to get them in order.

 

Everyone was here this morning…..except for the second year known as Kenma. Kuroo noticed this and looked around the gym.

 

“Anybody seen Kenma?” Kuroo called out. “No.” everyone called out. “He told me he’d be late today yesterday.” Yamamoto answered. Kuroo nodded and just at that moment, the pudding haired boy came running in, tripping over his shoes while shoving a game system in his bag.

 

“Sorry sorry! I’m here!” Kenma yelled as he pushed his hair back. Everyone was silent as they watched their setter drop his bag and run over to them. “What?” he asked, breathing out.

 

“Your hair.” Kai said, pointing. Kenma reached up and tugged at his hair in question. “What?” he asked again. “You put in a hair-tie.” Yaku pointed out. Kenma shrugged. “It was getting too long.” he replied.

 

Suddenly, Lev was hugging him. “You look pretty Kenma!!!” Lev said and Kenma struggled under the weight of the super tall first year.

 

“You do.” Kuroo replied back. “Okay!” they started practice like always, no one noticing the small blush on Kenma.

 

Classes started and Kenma rushed into his seat just in time, not remembering his hair was up in a ponytail.

 

He sat down in his seat, accidently slamming his books on his desk. He cringed as the class looked at him and he tried to hide behind the stack of books.

 

Aishi, a black haired guy who often talked to Kenma in a flirtatious way, whistled as he sat in his seat behind Kenma.

 

“Pudding boy looking fiiiine today.” Aishi said. Kenma rolled his eyes and turned to Aishi. “Ai, it’s not that big of a difference. My hair’s just up.” Kenma said as he snuck his gameboy out.

 

“But dude, it’s hot.” Aishi said as he poked the back of Kenma’s head. “What’cha volleyball buddies think of it?” Aishi said as he started to twirl Kenma’s ponytail in his fingers.

 

“I dunno, they liked it i guess.” Kenma answered, eyes glued on his game as the teacher walked into class.

 

Kenma hid his game in his desk as the teacher droned on. “Hey, Kenny.” Aishi said, leaning forward so he could whisper in Kenma’s ear.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Kenma whispered back. “Wanna hang later?” Aishi asked. Kenma shrugged, eyes still on game. “Sure.”

 

Suddenly the class went quiet as someone was now in the doorway, panting. “Uh, uhm. Kenma Kozume, may i talk with him ma’am?” Kuro asked and Kenma looked up at the voice. Aishi continued twirling Kenma’s hair, smiling as he did.

 

The teacher looked at Kenma in confusion than back at Kuroo. “Uh, sure, but make it quick please.” The third year nodded and Kenma shoved his game into his desk before walking out too, ignoring the whispers a he passed

 

“That guy’s hot!”

“How does kenma know him?”

“I think he’s on the vplleyball team.”

“Isn’t he the captain?”

“Is he a third year?”

 

Kenma leaned against the wall outside the classroom and looked at Kuroo. “What?” he asked. “We don’t have practice after school because of the first years field trip, a lot of them aren’t gonna be back in time, and us third years have to focus on college applications.” Kuroo said. Kenma nodded.

 

“Okay, so i can hang with Aishi. Cool.” Kenma said, half muttering. Kuro raised an eyebrow. “Who?” Kenma turned and pointed at black haired brown eyed boy. “Him, he’s a class friend.” Aishi noticed them staring and winked at Kenma and and mouthed ‘Kenny’

 

“What was that?” Kuroo asked. Kenma shrugged. “Hey, annoyingly, calls my ‘Kenny’. But eh, can i go back inside now?” Kenma asked and Kuroo laughed. “You act like you pay attention Mr. GameBoy.” Kuroo said, flicking Kenma’s forehead.

 

Kenma shrugged. “True, but Aishi was trying to talk to me.” Kuroo frowned slightly. “I don’t like him.”

 

:Kenma rolled his eyes. “You don’t like anyone.” kenma said. Kuroo nodded, not taking his eyes of the black haired teen. “Yeah, but i really don’t like him.” Kenma sighed. ‘Whatever. Can i go back to my game now?” “sure.”

 

Kenma waked back to his  seat sitting down in it. “Kenny, you’re not trying to replace me, are you?” Aishi asked, pouting. Kenma just shrugged as he resumed his game. Aaishi started playing with Kenma’s hair and leaned forward so his mouth was next to his ear.

 

“I got that new game you like, we can play it later.” Aishi muttered. Kenma smiled and nodded “sure.”

 

Suddenly, before Aishi pulled back, he pressed a quick kiss to Kenma’s upper cheek. Kenma felt his cheeks flare up but he focused on his game and not dying.

 

The two didn’t know though, that a certain volleyball captain was watching from afar. Kuroo stomped down the hall, trying not to punch random kids in the face as he sat down.

 

“Holy fuck.” He muttered as he g back to his classroom.

 

~~~~

 

Kenma was walking through the hallway, eyes on his game, with Kuroo’s hands on his shoulder navigating him to their lunch table. The two had the same lunch period so they’d meet up and walk together.

 

“Oi, Kenny!” a voice called out and Kenma looked up to see a certain dark haired boy running up to them. “Hey, Aishi.” Kenma said. The pudding haired teen looked up at Kuroo as he fet the grrip on hs shoulders tighten.

 

Aishi draped his arm over Kenma’s shouder ad smiled. “Wanna have lunc together? We could discuss every way i’m gonna beat your ass later.” Kenma scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like that’ll happen.”

 

Kuroo, casually not casually, tugged Kenma back and they sat at their usual table, Aishi sitting next to Kenma.

 

Kenma, breifly pausng his game, pulled out his bento box his mom gave him. Kuroo did the same and Aishi just sat, watching. As Kenma ate his sashimi queitly, Kuroo glared at Aishi. Aishi noticed and stuck his tongue out.

 

Kuroo glared even harder and Aishi flipped him off. Kuroo did similar until Kenma spoke. “Hey, Kuroo.” Kenma said in his usual stoic voice. “Yeah?”Kuroo asked, giving Kena all his attention now.

 

“Wanna come play games again tomorrow after practice?” he asked, staring at his food. Kuroo smiled and nodded. “Sure, but this time, i’ve been studying, i’m not gonna lose as quick now.” Kuroo said, proud.

 

Aishi snickered. “Do you always lose, Kuro-Chan?” Kuroo glared at the nickname. “Everytime i play with Kenny, I win.” Aishi stated. “You won twice of four times, Ai. not that big a deal.” Kenma said, drinking some of his milk.

 

Aishi smiled and wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Kuroo’s eyes narrowed and Aishi stuck his tongue out, not noticing Kenma stiffen.

 

“Hey, Kenny, what’cha playing?” Aishi asked, noticing the cat child was now currently playing a game. “Race Jumpers, it’s an old game.” (idk if this is a real game, pretend tho) Kenma answered.

 

Aishi moved a little so his lips were next to his ear. “How do you play?” Aishi asked, blowing softly on Kenma’s ear, Kenma shivered a little, not used to attention like this.

 

“You choose a color, red or blue. Then you just fight the other opponent. It’s an older game, simple punches and kicks are the only attacks, but it’s one of my favorites.” Kenma said, speaking the most he would probably ever.

 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, most of the time when he asked what game he was playing, or how, Kenma ignored him and played his game.

 

Why was Kenma suddenly talking to people, or a person?

 

Before either of he two volleyballers could react, Aishi kissed Kenma’s cheek and stood up. “I’m going on the roof.” Aishi said. Kenma just stared wide-eyed at his game, not even noticing his character died.

 

Aishi skipped off up to the roof, leaving the two frozen for a few seconds. The moment Kenma realized what happened, his face flushed dark again before continuing his game.

  
  


Kuroo glared at where Aishi once had been. “He did that to you earlier, i saw. Does he kiss you often?” Kuroo asked, a slight edge in his voice. Kenma shrugged, playing his game.

 

“Maybe.” Kenma answered. “What do you mean,  _maybe?_ ” Kuroo asked, his voice gaining volume. “Is that normal for you two? Does he just kiss you when he feels like it?” Kenma paused his game, turning to Kuroo.

 

“People are staring.” Kenma noted, cheeks pink. Kuroo rolled his eyes. “I don’t care if people are staring, i just want a simple anwer.” Kuroo spat out harshly. Kenma started to shrink in his chair as more people turned to look at them.

 

“Really, Kuroo. Please stop.” Kenma asked, his voice cracking. Kuroo sighed before grabbing Kenma’s wrist and dragging him outside the cafeteria. “Kuroo.” Kenma whined, face red as the entire cafeteria had watched them.

 

Kuroo pulled Kenma to the front stairs before sitting down and letting go of Kenma. Kenma hid his face in his hands from embarrasment. “Kuroo. Why’d you do that?” Kenma asked.

 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Do what?” he asked. Kenma looked up, his long hair fallen out and messed up, stuck to his face by tears. If Kuroo wasn’t getting yelled at now, and if--- okay screw that, Kenma looked fucking hot right now and he was crying.

 

Shit, he was crying. “YOu pulled me out, where everyone could see. Now they’re gonna ask later. I don’t like attention Kuroo. Wh-why--- oh fuck.” Kema clutched his chest and trie to steady hi bbreathing before he launched into a panic attack.

 

“I---I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.” Kuroo said, resting his hand on Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma slapped it off before burying his face in his hands again.

 

Suddenly someone came running up to them. “Hey, Kenny, you okay?” a voice asked. “I saw you from the roof.” Aishi looked at Kuroo. “What did you do?” he asked accusingly.

 

“I didn’t do anything.” Kuroo hissed in return. Kenma took a shaky breath before he rais his head. Kenma’s cat-like eyes narrowed at Kuroo. “Why did you even bring me out here?” he asked as Aishi sat next to him.

 

Kuroo froze as the two glared at him. “I-He, I just,” Kuroo closed his eyes, only to open them to find Kenma now sitting in Aishi’s lap, thanks to the black haired boy pulling him onto his lap.

 

Kenma didn’t protest as he looked at Kuroo. “Why’d you bring me out here? What was so important you had to embarass me in front of half the school?” Kenma looked at Kuroo for a few seconds before standng up and walking into the school, Aishi ight behind him.

 

“I messed up.” Kuroo groaned, covering his face with his hands.

 

~~~~

 

Kenma was at Aishi’s house, on the boy’s bed playing video games. Kenma threw the remote down in frustration and looked at Aishi. “How’d you get so good at this?” Kenma asked, slightly aggravated.

 

Aishi laughed and booped Kenma’s nose. “That’s because you’re distressed right now.” he said and laughed a little. Kenma sighed, looking at the ceiling as he fell backward onto the bed. “

 

“I don’t know why i got so mad. No one asked me about it the whole day. I just over-reacted.” Kenma sighed, closing his eyes. They snapped open when he felt a weight on his stomach.

 

Aishi had rested his head on the cat-boy’s stomach sideways. “Yeah, but if he’s your friend, he shouldn’t ever,  _ever_ , put you through such an experience, especially if you’re antisocial.” Aishi said. Kenma sighed, a piece of his hair flying upwards.

 

He held the blondish hair in between his fingers. “Should i cut it?” he asked. Aishi snapped up. “No, it’s beautiful and it makes you look hot. So, no cutting.” Kenma’s face turned bright red but he just started smashing buttons.

 

Aishi laughed and started a new round. Aishi smiled softly, looking to his side slightly at Kenma who was staring intensely at the game, pressing buttons faster and the speed of light. Aishi was currently losing the game but he had a plan.

 

He moved quickly, pressing his lips against Kenma’s pink cheeks, and turning back to the game, advancing forward as Kenma froze.

 

“Yo-Wh-why do you always do that?” Kenma asked, shaking his head as he continued back into the game. Aishi smiled. “Oi, you really are oblivious, it’s ‘cos i like you.” Aishi said, pausing the game, turning to Kenma. “Like like you.”

 

Kenma’s usually expressionless face was now a mix between embarrassment and confusion. “Wh-why?” Kenma asked, looking at his controller, face flushed. Aishi smirked.

 

‘Kenny, you’re beautiful, you’re hot, you’re nice, you play the same games i do, you help me in class if i don’t understand, and i never get how you understand since you’re always on the game, ut Kenny.” Aishi turned and held Kenma’s face in between his hand, ressing his forehead against Kenma’s who was blushing.

 

Aishi’s mouth connected briefly with Kenma’s. “Ah, always wanted a real kiss from you.” Aishi said, smiling. Kenma’s face was bright red now. “Do you like me Kenny?” Aishi asked.

 

Kenma bit his lip, smiling a little. “Uh, yeah.” Kenma decided finally. Aishi smiled and hugged him. “Yay!” He shouted happily. “Kenny’s all mine!” Kenma laughed as Aishi sat back on the bed, arm wrapped around his shoulder as they continued playing video game.

 

~~~

 

Aishi held Kenma’s hand to class and the class immediately cooed. KEnma’s face flushed and he hid behind Aishi, not liking the attention. Aishi laughed and the two walked to their seat.

 

When it was lunch time, Kuroo had come to the classroom like always, ready to walk with Kenma.

 

Kenma in one hand, held his gaming device, in the other hand, he held Aishi’s hand. Kuro raise an eyebrow at this before walking up to Kenma. Kenma looked up slowly and and at Aishi, not sure if he should apologize for overreacting, or wait for him to apologize for embarrassing him.

 

Kenma looked back at Kuroo, who had a sad-ish look in his eyes. “Hey, Kenma. I’m sorry about yesterday, i didn’t mean to embarrass you. I was just trying to talk and, i didn’t mean to draw attention to you. I really am  sorry.”  Kenma’s hand tightened in Aishi’s.

 

“It’s okay. Uh, do we have practice today?” Kenma asked. Kuroo nodded. “Yeah, gotta practice before next week’s tournament against KArasuno.” Kenma’s eyes brightened a little. “Yeah, we get to see Shouyou!” Kenma smiled a little more.

 

“Oh, could Aishi watch us practice today?” Kenma asked. Kuroo looked at Aishi for a few moments. “Sure.” Kuroo said finally and the three walked to lunch. Kuroo rubbed his hands together, not really knowing what to do considering he usually navigated Kenma through the halls but now Aishi was doing that.

 

The three sat down at the lunch table, but Aishi made Kenma sit on his lap. Kuroo sat across them as he ate his lunch. Kenma’s face was a bright red as he played his video game. Aish reached his arms around him, eating his own lunch.

 

Kenma was engrossed in his game, Kuroo watching as he stuck his tongue out in frustration. Aishi pushed Kenmas tongue his mouth by shoving a peice of Otoro into his mouth. Kenma’s face flushed as he chewed the tuna.

 

Kuroo, angrily, stabbed his chopsticks through his food, shoving it in his mouth. “Hey, Kenny, you need to eat.” Aishi said, trying to push Kenma’s game down. Kenma shook his head.

 

Aishi smiled and kissed Kenma’s cheek, making the cat like boy blush and put his game down. Kuroo stood u, pushing his chair back about  three hinata’s far. Kenma looked at him in confusion but Aishi just poked his cheek and Kenma blushed.

 

~~

 

Kenma waved to Aishi as he went into the locker room to change. Lev cornered Kenma. “Ayyyyy. Pudding Head gots a boyfriend!” Lev sang and Kenma waved his hand, ignoring him.

 

“I wish i had a boyfriend~” Lev complained, dramatically putting his hand on his chest. Yaku rolled his eyes and threw his water bottle at him.

 

“You already do Dumbass!” Yaku yelled and Lev smiled, winking at him. “I know.” Kuroo walked in and told everyone that Aishi would be watching. “Time to show off!” Yamamoto yelled and some laughed.

 

The boys all walked out for practice, Kuroo splitting them u to play. Aishi leaned on his hands from the bench and watched, eyes flicking back and forth with the ball.

 

When the practice game ended, Aishi hugged Kenma, who’s team had won. “Congrats Kenny!” Aishi yelled. Kenma’s face flushed. “It’s just a practice game.” Kenma said. Lev started laughing.

 

“Kenma-san, you’re blushing, i’ve never seen that before!” Lev laughed but was soon groaning in pain as Yaku roundhouse kicked him.

 

“So am I the first?” Aishi asked as e wrapped his arms around Kenma’s neck from behind, resting his head on top of Kenma’s. “First what?” Yamamoto asked.

 

“To make him blush.” Aishi asked. The team thought for a few moments. “Ah, actually, Kuroo’s made him blush a few times.” Inuoka said. Aishi side glanced at Kuroo while Kenma took a sip f his water.

 

Everyone else noticed the glares passed between the two besides Kenma. Aishi grabbed Kenma’s hand and smiled at him. “C’mon, lets get some meat buns.” Aishi said and Kenma nodded, taking out his game and grabbing Aishi’s hand.

 

“YEAH GET THOSE BUNS-  **ACK!!**  ” Lev crumpled to the ground as Yaku kicked the back of his knees. “Shut up!” yaku yelled.

 

Aishi glared back at Kuroo as he dragged Kenma out.

 

~~~

 

“HAPPY ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY!” Aishi yelled as he tackled Kenma in a hug at lunch, then pulled himself onto his lap. Kenma’s face flushed red as he grabbed Aishi’s hand. “Happy anniversary.” Kenma muttered.

 

Aishi beamed and kissed Kenma’s cheek. Kuroo slammed his tray down in his usual spot, making both of them jump. Kenma turned to Kuroo, raising an eyebrow. Kuroo just stabbed his food and Kenma shivered, feeling the dark aura emitting from Kuroo.

 

Aishi hugged Kenma closing, wrapping his arms around him. “You cold?” Aishi asked and Kenma shook his head, shifting on Aishi’s lap, trying to get closer to him. “You’re coming to my house later, right?” Kenma nodded as he pulled out a game and played it, snuggling his head against Aishi’s chest.

 

~~~

 

Kenma laid next to Aishi on his bed, Aishi’s arm around him as they watched movies. Aishi had this weird obsession with kissing Kenma’s neck every five seconds. Kenma would squirm a bit every time he did it, face glowing red, but he never told him to stop.

 

At some point, when the Titanic started to fill with water, Aishi captured Kenma’s lips with his own even though they’ve kissed a lot, this one was different.

 

Most times they kissed, it was a light peck, lips against lips for a few moments, this one involved Aishi’s lips over Kenma’ way longer than a few seconds. When Aishi pulled back slightly, Kenma was blushing. “H-hey, why’d you do that?” Kenma asked.

 

“Because you’re beautiful.” Aishi answered. Kenma’s face turned an even darker red. Aishi kissed kenma again, lips moving against lips, tongue sliding into Kenma’s mouth.

 

Aishi’s hands found his way into Kenma’s long hair. Kenma made a small noise when Aishi tugged at his hair. “Ah~ you sound so hot when you make sounds like that.” Aishi said hotly into Kenma’s ear. Kenma shivered.

 

He…… didn’t like this. Why? This was his boyfriend, he loved him and was loved by him, right? So-so why did he hate this?

 

Aishi’s hands went up KEnma’s shirt and Kenma tried to wiggle about. “Ai-Aishi.” Kenma said, face red. “What is it, Kenma?” Aishi asked, his voice deep. “C-can you stop? Please?” Kenma whimpered out.

 

Aishi’s brown eyes darkened. “But i thought you liked me Kenny. I thought i was yours.” Aishi licked from Kenma’s neck up. “Or is it because of  _him_.” Aishi muttered into the struggling Kenma, who stiffened.

 

“Who?” Kenma asked. Aishi wrinkled his nose and tore Kenma’s shirt off. KEnma shivered at the cold and tried to push Aishi off. “Kuroo.” Aishi growled.

 

Kenma stiffened again at the name. Aishi growled. “I knew it. You like him, don’t you?” Aishi’s black hair draped over one of his eyes and half covered the other. His own arms held down Kenma’s as he licked from Kenma’s belly button up to his chest.

 

“S-stop. Ai,  _Aishi!_ ” Kenma’s pants were pulled off and Kenma tried to kick Aishi. Aishi nipped Kenma’s underwear band and Kenma tried picking up his knees to knee him in the chest, but Aishi just spread his knees apart.

 

“St-stop.” Kenma was crying now and Aishi pulled at his hair. “Shut up Cheater.” Aishi growled.

 

Kenma frowned. “Cheater?” he asked and Aishi pulled down Kenma’s underwear. “Liking someone else when dating me. That’s what cheaters and sluts do.”  Kenma frowned. “I’m not a cheater.” Kenma growled back.

 

“So you’re a slut and is it?” Aishi said and boredly flicked kenma’s dick. KEnma wriggled away. “No i’m not.” Kenma argued.

 

“Liking other boys when dating someone else, that’s what sluts do, so have you been fucking him? Is that why he’s mad, he gets you at nights but i get you during days, he wanted you all the time.” KEnma shook his head and Aishi rolled his eyes, wrapping his hand around Kenma’s dick and pumped it a few times

 

“Yeah-huh, and tell me and why is he glaring at me, why do you blush at practice when he compliments you? Why does he tell me to back off? Explain then.” Kenma closed his eyes, disgusted that he could feel himself getting hard.

 

“I d-dunno.” Kenma said. Aishi pumped Kenma faster.

 

“Sure. So who tops? You or him. Bet he does, slams into you every night, whispers your name and you moan his name. Bet that happens.” Aishi narrowed his eyes and Kenma blushed as they both felt Kenma harden at what Aishi said.

 

“Slut.” Aishi muttered and Kenma kicked his stomach, finally knocking him off. “I am  _not_ a slut or cheater. I would never fuck someone while dating someone else and what you just did was harassment. Please, don’t talk to me, please.” Kenma pulled on his underwear and pants, grabbed his t-shirt and ran out of the house in five seconds.

 

Kenma wiped away tears as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom, slamming the door.

 

Kenma picked up his phone and dialed the only number he knew by heart. He put it to his ear, tears falling down his face as he listened to the dial tone.

 

“Hello?” Kuroo’s voice rang out through kenma’s ear.

 

“Ku-kuroo.” Kenma stuttered out.

 

“Kenma, what happened?” Kuroo asked hearing the tears in Kenma’s voice.

 

“I-Aishi he, uh, he---” “If it’s about your boyfriend Kenma, i’m busy right now trying to do homework. Can this wait?”

 

“NO!” Kuroo jumped on the other end, knocking his pencils off his desk. “Aishi, he uh, ….. Me.” Kenma muttered.

 

“He what? You’re gonna have to speak louder.” Kuroo said. “He raped me. Or tried to.” “HE  _WHAT?_ ” Kuroo yelled.

 

“He tried to rapeme, but i kicked him off me.” “......why would he do that?” “he thought i was cheating on him.”

 

“With who? Why would you ever cheat on someone? I know you enough to know you’d never do that.”

 

Kenma gulped. “H-he thought i had a crush on someone else when we were dating but, but i think he was right about it.” there was a hesitation on Kuroo’s end.

 

“You had a crush on someone else when you were dating Aishi so he raped you. Kenma, you’re both in the wrong here.” Kuroo said slowly.

 

Kenma frowned, running a hand through his long hair. “What do you mean?”

 

“You had a crush on someone while Aishi was head over heels in love with you. He thought you loved him as much back but you were practically lying to him. And on your guys’s anniversary, he found out the love of his life didn’t love him back but someone else. Yeah, he raped you, but that was out of anger that you didn’t love him too.”

 

Kenma frowned, pulling his phone back to stare at it, and back to his ear. “He raped me first! AD I SAID I  _MIGHT_ LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!!!” Kuroo frowned.

 

“Kenma, think about it. If you loved someone but they didn’t love you back, how would you feel?  For one of the first times i’ve met him, i don’t hate Aishi, i understand where he’s coming from and if you didn’t let things get so far he wouldn’t have raped you!”

 

Kenma felt more tears fall down his face. “Kuroo, he raped me, and you’re siding with him? What? Kuroo i thought you were my friend!’’

 

Silence.

 

“Me too.” Kuroo hung up.

 

~~~~

 

Kenma had launched into depression. He had gotten a few apologies from Aishi, but they were always followed by “slut” or “volley-geek.”  Kenma wore a dark black sweatshirt now, always black clothes.

 

He still played video games, but now he never tried to hide them, pulling them out in class. About four assorted gaming devices of his sat in the teachers desk drawer.

 

Kenma cried a lot too. If someone criticized him, or watched him for too long, his anxiety would start eating at him and he’d break down. He hated it when people stared at him or when someone judged him. He hated people’s eyes on him.

 

Kenma didn’t go to volleyball practice anymore. Yaku and Lev had questioned him about it but he just shrugged them off. Kuroo never asked him to come.in fact, the opposite.

 

Kuroo ignored him. If they saw each other in the hallway, Kenma would try and talk to him, but Kuroo would walk away.

 

Kenma didn’t understand why Kuroo was so mad. So, what? He had a crush on Ku---ahem,  _someone_ when he was dating Aishi. Big, fucking, deal.

 

Kenma stared at the ground as he walked through the hallway, avoiding the cafeteria. He hated that place, so many people. And food, he hated food now. Avoided eating it now.

 

Kenma sat on the roof, it was cold outside and most people didn’t eat on the roof anymore, so Kenma was surprised when he heard the roof entrance door open.

 

“That little shrimp dated you? What goes through your head?” a deep voice spoke. Kenma jumped at the sudden tone. “He looks like he is a slut though.” another voice said, closer to Kenma. “Wanna put him in his place then?” a  _very_ familiar voice spoke. Kenma jumped as he felt a breathe on his cheek, a person leaning over his shoulder to speak.

 

“Boy, he really is a slut. Look at him, even wearing pants like that.” a blue haired man said. Kenma looked down to realize he was wearing his black skinny jeans that had a few rips from falling down.

 

“Well, he ain’t aboutta be.” the green haired tall boy said and Kenma’s vision went black.

 

~~~

 

“A fight?” a woman’s voice asked. “Yeah, the students were Aishi, Yuuma and Hiroto.” a deep voice said.

 

“Thank you young man. Could you watch him while i go get the principal?” the nurse asked. “No problem.” the boy said.

 

There was sound of movement as the nurse left. The bed creaked as the boy sat next to Kenma.

 

“Oh, you’re awake.” the voice said. Kenma made a face as he opened his eyes, curling up a little as he did so. Kenma turned his head to look at the boy. “Kuroo?” Kenma asked, voice cracking. Kuroo’s hand patted Kenma’s.

 

“Yeah, i’m here.” Kuroo whispered. Tears welled up in Kenma’s eyes and he grabbed Kuroo’s leg, which was next to him. “Kuroo.” Kenma whined out. Kuroo laughed a little as he continued to run his fingers through Kenma’s hair. "Yeah, I'm here." There was silence.

 

“Hey, Kenma. When the nurse was cleaning you up…..she found a lot of cuts.” Kuroo said, looking down at Kenma, who froze. “Uh, t-that’s nothing.” Kenma stuttered out, pulling a little away. Kuroo frowned, turning so he was fully on the nurse bed.

 

“Kenma, that’s definitely not nothing.” Kuroo said. Kenma moved fully away from Kuroo, still curled up on his side. “....fault.” Kenma muttered, pushing his face into his black hoodie.

 

“What?” Kuroo asked, running a hand through his black spiky hair. Kenma had tears falling down his face. “It’s your fault.” Kema said.

 

Kuroo laid on his side, facing Kenma, propped on his elbow. “What do you mean?” Kuroo asked. Not a single part of his voice was mad, it was soft and full of concern.

 

Kenma looked at him slightly before burying his face in his hoodie again. “You didn’t what to be my friend, and when i tried to talk to you, you’d ignore me. I tried to text you but you never answered and never responded to my calls. I was scared to go to volley practice because i’d thought you’d be mad at me. And i just started liking volley ball. My grades have gone down, the teachers hate me and Aishi calls me names. I don’t like eating anymore. Tha-that’s all because you stopped talking to me and broke up our friendship and i-i---” Kenma broke into tears, covering his entire face as he shrunk into a tighter ball.

 

“Kenma…” Kuroo moved on the bed so he was next to Kenma and draped his arms over  Kenma’s waist. Kenma flinched at the contact.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kuroo whispered. Kenma’s eyes popped out the side of his hoodie, looking at Kuroo. “I, i only broke off our friendship because, i, I like you Kenma.” kenma’s voice caught in his throat as the words left kuroo’s mouth.

 

“R-really?” Kenma asked, voice gargled from tears. Kuroo smiled softly and twirled a lock of Kenma’s hair with his fingers.

 

“Yeah. i like you Kenma. Well, i guess, like isn’t really a good word to use. It’s more like,” Kuroo inhaled and moved on the bed, closer to Kenma. “Like Love.” Kenma smiled softly.

 

“Oh yeah? Well sir,” Kenma adapted the voice of a therapist, something he’s becoe familiar with. “When did thi all start?” Kuroo laughed as he closed his eyes and pulled Kenma closer to him.

 

“Well, i guess, i’ve always loved you. Bokuto helped me realize this. Last time we hug out. He kept going on and on about Akaashi, about how he loved his hair,” Kuroo twirled Kenma’s hair faster. “His face,” Kuro blew a soft breath onto Kenma’s face, making kenma giggle slightly. “Loved his voice, the way he talked, the way his face lit up whenever he did something fun. And Kenma, i realized, i love all those things about you. I love the face you make when you buy a new game, or i love it when we talk late at night on the phone, i love playing with your amazing hair, i love  _you_.”

 

Kenma’s face was bright red when Kuroo finished his speech. Kuroo sat up, picking Kenma up and sitting him in his lap, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on Kenma’s shoulder.

 

“Kenma, do you love me?” Kuroo asked as he picked up Kenma’s hand in his own. Kenma looked over his shouder so his and Kuroo’s face were mere inches apart. “Yes, Kuroo. I do.” Kenma said and Kuroo’s face brightened, and he smirked.

 

“Yeah? What do you love about me?” Kuroo asked, pinching Kenma’s sides. Kenma squirmed in Kuroo’s lap but smiled brighty, turning around so he could face Kuroo. Kenma grabbed Kuroo’s face.

 

“I love how whenever i get lost you coe find me. I love how you take control of our team, i love it when you goof off, i love you crazy siky hair, i love your jokes, i love you when you talk about books you’ve read. But,” Kenma pouted and grabbed the sides of Kuroo’s face. “I  _hate_ how much taller you are and me.” Kuroo laughed and hugged Kenma.

 

“Kenma, this makes me so happy. So,” Kuroo pulled back and held Kenma’s face in his hands. “If i love you, and you love me, who’s driving the plane?” Kenma laughed at Kuroo’s riduclous ‘joke”, if you could call it that.

 

“Kuroo, can i be your boyfriend?” Kenma asked and Kuroo miled brightly. “Why yes Kenma, you may. But, on one condition.” Kenma raised an eyerbow. “And that is?” he asked. Kuroo winked.

 

“I get to be your boyfriend too.” Kenma laughed and nodded. “Yes. ok. One hundred percent.” Kuroo smiled and pulled Kenma’s face towards his, pressing his lips softly against kenma’s.

 

“Awwwwwww!” a voice said and Kenma pulled from Kuroo, looking around the room to find the nurse standing in the entrance. She laughed as Kenma scrambled off Kuroo’s lap, blushing.

 

“You two are so cute! Really. Anyway, Kenma Kozume, the principal would like to speak with you.” The nurse tilted her head to look a Kenma Kenma nodded and looked at Kuroo who just waved him towards the nurse.

 

Kuroo grabbed his bag that had been under Kenma’s cot and stood. “Soooooo, i’ll be going home now. See ya later Kenma.” Kuroo winked at Kenma and left the room. Kenma blushed slightly and stood, following the nurse to the prinicpa’s office.

 

~~~

 

Kenma sat in the prinicpal’s office, waiting for Mr. Tadashi to come in. Kenma pulled out one of the few game systems he had left and clicked away with the buttons. He bit his lip as he played Drawn To Life, trying to defeat some weird tree boss guy.

 

“What’cha playing Slut?” a voice from behind kenma said, making him jump. Invoulantarily, Kenma turned off his game (not saving, *gasp*) and looked up at Aishi.

 

“Now Now Aishi, o name calling.” Tadashi-Sensei as he sat down in his chair. Aishi rolled his eyes as he sat in the seat next to Kenma.

 

“Kozume, is this the boy that beat you up?” Tadashi-Sensei asked. Kenma flinched and he looked at Aishi, who was glaring at him. “Y-yes sir.” Kenma stuttered out. “And were there any others?”

 

Kenma bit his lip, feeling himself shrink under Aishi’s gaze. “Uh, y-yes.” “Can you identify them?” “Y-Yuuma and Hiroto.” Aishi said, making the principal and Kenma turn in surprise.

 

“The-thank you sir.” Tadashi-Sensei said, writing something down. “Kenma and i dated, but he broke up with me, i guess i got mad at him and couldn’t handle that so i got my firneds to help me beat him up. I wasn’t thinking about my actions, i was hert broken. I’m deeply sorry Kenma.” Aishi said, turning to Kenma at the end.

 

The principal looked at Kenma. “Is this true?” he asked. Kenma looked at Aishi, and the Prinicpal. “Y-yeah. It is.” Kenma answered and the principal nodded, writing somethng down. “Okay, Aishi, you have one moths detention and you are suspended for the rest of the week. That is all. Thank you boys.”

 

Kenma and Aishi left the room when Aishi placed his hand on Kenma’s head, making Kenma flinch. “I meant what i said. I’m sorry.” Aishi said to Kenma. KEnma’s eyes widened. “What?’

 

“Yeah, i was jealous of you and KuroBro, i guess? You just, you talked about him all the time, i guess i knew you didn’t love me as much back but…. I dunno, this morning, my friends were teasing me, about how you dumped me, techniacally, and how i was jealous, i just, i just got mad.” Aishi looked at Kenma. “I hope he makes you happy.”

 

Kenma smiled. “Thank you Aishi.” Aishi winked and walked dow the hall.

 

Kenma watched him and took out his phone.

 

**Kenma to Kuroo**

 

**Hey, gues who just apologized?**

 

**Kuroo to Kenma**

 

**Idk who?**

 

**Kenma to Kuroo**

 

**Aishi. I’m going to your house rn.**

 

**Kuroo to Kenma**

 

**That bitch had better apologized.**

 

**Kuroo to Kenma**

 

**See you when you get here, babe**

 

That single word at the end os Kuroo’s text made Kenma blush and he smiled. He was dating Kuroo, someone he loved and someone who loved him equally, if not more, than Kenma did.

 

Maybe Kenma could be really happy again.

 

~~~~~

 

Kenma smiled as he and Kuroo sat on the couch, playing Mario Kart. Kenma sat on   
Kuroo’s lap, Kuroo’s arms around his stomach and under his arms, his head resting on KEnma’s shoulder.

It’s been three months since they’ve started dating. Kenma was happier, smiling, wearing his normal clothes, he went back to playing volleyball, too. Everyone, well, mostly Lev and Kuroo, was glad he was back.

Kenma smiled as he lapped Kuroo for the second time in the game. Kuroo growled slightly at that, making Kenma giggle.

Suddenly, Kuroo turned his head, connecting his lips with Kenma’s. Kenma’s eyes widened and his face was beet red. “Ku-kuroo! You can’t cheat!” Kenma whined as he pulled back from kuroo. Kuroo grabbed the remote out of Kenma’s hand and placed it n the floor, game forgotten as he leaned forward again.

Kenma sighed but smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck, pulling him closer.

It was times like these that Kema thought made up for everything in his life. Moments like this that made him happy. And it made Kuroo happy, it was a side of Kenma only he got to see. Aishi had made a few appearnces to them in the past, but it was either him apologizing or congradulating them on their relationship.

Kuroo’s and Kenma’s lips moved against each other slowly as they both enjoyed the moment, not wanting to break from each other, but not wanting to, y’know, suffocate.

The two pulled back, Kuroo smiling cheekily at Kenma, who smiled softly back at the KArasuno captain.

“I love you.” Kuroo said softly and Kenma’s face lit up red. Kuroo laughed softly at Kenma’s reaction as the pudding haired boy buried his face in Kuroo’s neck in embarrassment. “I love you too.” Kenma mutterd and Kuroo smiled.

“I know.” Kuroo said and Kenma ppunched Kuroo’s leg.

~~~

It was suddenly dawning on them that their happiness wouldnt last. And that became very clear when Kuroo started studying for finals. They were at Kenma’s house, finishing up on their homework when Kenma looked over to see Kuroo working on one of those pre-test practice packets.

Kenma frowned slightly. “Finals are coming quick.” KEnma muttered and Kuroo nodded, writing something down quickly. “So is graduation.” Kenma muttered and Kuroo looked up in alarm at the realization.

Kenma was frowning at his homework sadly and Kuroo moved to hold the smaller boy in his lap. “Hey, hey,” Kuroo said softly, playing with Kenma hair to soothe him. “Hey, look, no matter what, I will always love you. Someone could hit me with their truck and give me amnesia but I’d still love you.” Kenma raised an eyebrow.

“I don't think that’s how it works.” Kenma said, laughing gently. Kuroo smiled softly and rested his chin on Kenma’s head.

“Hey,” Kuroo said softy, intertwining their hands. Kenma snuggled deeper into Kuroo. “Remember, I love you, okay? And besides, it’s only one year apart, we’ll be together in a year, and we could be roommates.” Kuroo said and Kenma smiled at the thought.

“Bt what if we don't last in that time?’’ Kenma asked. Kuroo sighed. “Hey, I love you. You love me too, right?” Kuroo asked and Kenma nodded. “So if we both love each other we should be fine.” Kuroo replied.

Kenma sighed, giving in and wrapped his small arms around Kuroo, trying to touch every part of him he could.

~~~  
After over 10 months, Kenma was finally going to college. Thankfully, he and Kuroo had made it through the year, but they hadn’t been in much contact. Kenma was going to Kuroo’s school, again, tahnkfully.

Kenma was shaking as he walked to his dormroom. He wanted it to be Kuroo, he so much did, but he had to be abe to learn how to cope if it wasn’t.

Kenma put his hand on the door and inhaled slowly when he swung t open. He hardly had time to step in thought before someone wrapped him up in a hug.

“KENMA!” Kuroo yelled, squeezing the still smaller boy, in his arms. Kenma laughed happily as his boyfriend set him down. Kenma hugged his boyfriend the normal way and Kuroo rested his chin on Kenma’s head.

“You have no idea how many peope I to bribe to get this room. Side note, we have to eat breakfast with Bokuto tomorrow.” Kuroo said and Kenma laughed, pulling from the hug. “I missed you Kuroo.” Kenma said softly, setting down his suitcases.

Kuroo smiled at hi boyfriend. “I missed you too, Kenma. But, now here, we’re together, so don't focus on the past.” Kuroo said, ruffling Kenma’s hair.

“I love you Kuroo.” Kenma said and Kuroo smiled down at Kenma.

“I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?!?!?!?!!?!? QUE?!!?!?!? I KNOW, I KNOW YAY! okay, i was going through my old unfinished/unpublished stories and this was one


	31. Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba Jonsai-ians make a bet to see who could last the longets-Oikawa not flirting, Mattsun not playing pranks, Makki not eating sweets, Iwaizumi not get angry

************************

Mattsun smirked as their vice-captain walked in and Makki grinned, noticing his best friend’s focus turn to the black haired boy. “Eh, Mattsun, see something you like?” Makki joked and Mattsun’s face flushed, his head turning and glaring at the pink haired boy.

“Shut up,  _makki._  Seriously dude, you like Oikawa, like,  _why_?” Mattsun said and Makki brushed him off. “Because he’s pretty, that’s all I’m telling you.” Makki said and Mattsun rolled his eyes, turning around to watch as Iwaizumi walked over.

“Shouldn’t you two be praticing?” Iwaizumi asked and Mattsun smiled, his lazy eyes looking up at Iwaizumi. “Shouldn’t  _you_?” Mattsun asked and Iwaizumi rolled is eyes, holding out his hand to Mattsun, who grabbed it and IWazumi pulled him up to his feet.

“Whatever, let’s  _all_  get back to practice.” IWaizumi said, sending a pointed look at the still sitting Makki. Makki waved them off. “Nah, I’ll stay down here.” Makki said and Oikawa walked over, bending down at the waist to look Makki in the eyes.

“Yeah, I don't thinkso Makki-Chan.” Oikawa said and Makki smirked, looking into Oikawa’s eyes as Iwaizumi and Mattsun dragged the pink haired boy to his feet.

“Hey! Let’s make a bet!” Makki said and the other third years looked at him, raising their eyebrows. “What?” they asked in unison, ignoring Yahaba and Mad Dog fighting in the background.

“Yeah, okay, like, so, we all have our issues, right?” Makki said and again everyone raised an eyebrow. The pink haired boy sighed. “Okay, so, Mattsun needs to stop pranking people to death, Iwaizumi needs to stop blowing up at people, and Oikawa needs to stop flirting with everything that breathes.” Makki pointed out.

“And you need to stop cheating on tests, eating junk food, also pranking people, meddling with everyone’s lives---” Makki held up his hand, cutting Mattsun off. “Okay, I get, so shut the fuck up.” Makki said and Oikawa snorted.

“ _Anyway,_  like I was saying, we should do a bet, Oikawa will stop flirting--” Oikawa pouted at that, Makki turning his head from the cute boy. “Mattsun will stop his pranks--” “Uhmmmmmm, then, don't, uh, open your bag later? There, may or may not be, a…. Snake, in there?” Mattsun interrupted and Makki turned to him with wide eyes.

“Uhm, Iwaizumi can’t get mad or yell at anyone--” “I don't do that.” Iwaizumi argued. “Yeah, yes you do, everyday.” Makki said. Iwaiumi narrowed his eyes. “No. I. Don't.” Makki waved his hand again, ignoring him.

“And I’ll stop eating junk food.” Makki said. The other third years nodded. “So how does this work?” Oikawa asked, crossing his arms and leaning to the side. “Well, whoever is the last to break their promise will be the winner. And the losers have to do whatever the winner wants and the winner will get excused from practice.” Makki said.

“But I’m the captain.” Oikawa pointed out. “Then Iwaizumi can take your job for the time being. Who’s in?” Makki asked, looking at the trio around him. The other boys smiled and turned to Makki.

“I’m in.” the three said in unison.

~~~~

 _This was a lot harder than I planned._  Iwaizumi thought as he walked into practice the next mrning and Yahaba and Mad Dog were still fighting. “YOU STILL NEED TO PRACTICE KYOUTANI!!!” Iwaizumi heard Yahaba yell. Mad dog slammed his hand on the wall, turning to the other boy.

“JUST SHUT IT YAHABA, I NEED TO PRACTICE WITH YOU LOSERS!” Mad Dog yelled back.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and walked over to Oikawa, who was smirking as he watched Iwaizumi inhale and exhale. “You’ll be the first to break Ba-” Oikawa cut himself off from finishing the sentence and Iwaizumi looked at him.

“Were you just about to sa--” “YouCan’tProveAnything.” Oikawa said quickly and walked away. Iwaizumi laughed, follwoing his long time friend. “Ah, I think you’ll be the first to break.  _Epecially_  when we see Makki.” Iwaizumi said, smiling. Oikawa turned to him, eyes wide but quicklygoing back to normal.

“What? No, why would it be harder when we see Makki?” Oikawa asked, looking at Iwaizumi. The black haired boy chuckled. “Tooru, we’ve been friends since like, birth? And you're easy to read.” Iwaizumi said. “So have fun with that.” Iwaizumi said as he walked away.

Mattsun walked up to Iwaizumi, playing with the hem of his shirt, twirling it up and picking at it. Iwaizumi noticed and raised an eyebrow. “You… okay there Mattsun?” Iwaizumi asked. Mattsun bit his lip. “This is hard, I have a plastic spider in my sweatshirt pocket and on the way here I heard someone say they were deathly terrified of spiders and I almost threw it at her.” Mattsun said and Iwaizumi laughed, making the other boy look at him.

“How’re you doing with ot getting mad?” Mattsun asked. Iwaizumi shrugged. “Eh, I mean, I’m tempted to throw Kyoutani and Yahaba in two different rooms because they’re driving me crazy, but you made me laugh so I’m good.” Iwaizumi said, side-eyeing Mattsun, who’s eyes had softened a bit. Mattsun looked ahead of them and snorted.

“Well, Makki looks like he haven't gotten any sleep.” MAttsun noted as the pink haired boy came in, his hair all messed up, eyes wide and looking really drained. Makki glared at them, stomping over to them.

“I haven’t had breakfast because I don't have ceral, I normally eat cake for breakfast and that’s ‘junk food’ according to my mom. So, thanks to you guys, I’m starving.” Makki complained. Oikawa walked over and grinned. “This was your idea, Makki-Chan~” Oikawa said, smiling softly.

Iwaizumi coughed. “That’s flirting.” Iwaizumi pointed out and Mattsun nodded. “It is?’ Oikawa asked, rasing an eyebrow. “Almost everythng out of your mouth is flirting.” Mattsun said and they all started practice.

~~~

Oikawa bit his lip as he walked with the other three to their classes. “So I can’t say  _anything_  I normally do?” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi nodded. “Yeah, no adding -Chan, ‘cos that’s flirty, no speaking all suave, no complimenting people, no laughing or rouching people when it’s unnessesary, no winking, no peace signs, no cheering on other people, no nothing.” Iwaiumi said and Oikawa pouted.

Makki squished his cheeks between his hands. “Nope, no doing that either.” Makki said and Oikawa stuck his tongue out. Mattsun laughed, smriking as he looked around the halls. “Nooooo, such a perfect shot gone to waste.” Mattsun whined as they passed two girls who were bending over, their bookbags wide open.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at the other boy. “Why?” he asked and Mattsun grinned. “I could’ve switch their books and they would have gotten mad at each other for stealing their stuff, trust me, it’s how girls work.” Mattsun said. Iwaizumi let out a chuckle. “I swear to God when this is over, we’re putting you on a leash.” Iwaizumi said and Mattsun smirked.

“Kinky.” he said and Makki laughed as they entered their classroom.

~~~~

“WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND JUST GO PRACTICE!?!?!?!” Iwaizumi yelled at Yahaba and Kyoutani. The two blinked at the vice-captain in surprise and stormed off in the opposite direction of each other.

Mattsun rubbed Iwaizumi’s back tauntingly. “I think you just lost.” he said and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, grabbing Mattsun’s wrist. “You just did too.” He pointed out, grabbing the sign Matsun just taped to his back.

“‘Property of Issei Matsukawa,’ huh.” Iwaizumi said, smiling at Mattsun. Mattsun shrugged then smirked at the vice captain. “Yeah, don't let Oikawa take you Darling~” Mattsun said, winking at Iwaizumi and walking over to Yahaba.

~~~~

“Why are you and Kyountani at each other’s throats so much lately?” Makki asked Yahaba after school at Yahaba’s house. Mattsun turned over on the couch, laying on his stomach now. “Yeah, since like, Tuesday you tw have been screaming at each other. What happened? I thought you liked Mad Dog.” Mattsun said. Yahaba hid his red face behind a book.

“It’s-it’s nothing, really. I just-I told him… I told him I liked him and then he blew up about being straight and I asked him why and than he told me to prove I actually liked him or something and I kissed him--and he-he got mad at me so everytime I do something wrong, he yell at me and so he started ditching practice and I got mad at him and….. A lot of stuff has happened.” Yahaba said, closing his book and pressin his lips to the corner of it.

Makki and Mattsun shared a look. “Uh…. well, I mean, I dunno man, I don't have a crush on someone as stubborn as Kyoutani.” Mattsun said. Yahaba and Makki gave him a look, both of their faces saying ‘really?’ Mattsun rolled his eyes. “Iwaizumi isn’t stubborn.” He claimed.

“Yeah, and I’m not a strawberry blonde.” Makki said and the other two snorted. “Maybe you should try to apologize to Kyoutani? I mean, like, try and have a normal friedship again before you think anythig further.” Mattsun said and Yahaba nodded.

“Thank O’ Great Ones.” Yahaba said.

~~~

“Why are picking fights with Yahaba lately?” Iwaizumi asked from his desk, looking over at Kyoutani who was on Iwaizumi’s bed, reading a book, scowling. “Why are you so nosy?” he growled in response.

“Awe, Mad-Dog-Ch-- Kyoutani,” Oikawa corrected himself. “You’ve been really mean to Yahaba lately and I think it’s hurting his feelings. He gets this sad look in his eyes everytime you yell att him.” Kyoutani frowned at his book but continued glaring as he looked at Oikawa.

“Why should I care?” he asked snarkily. Iwaizumi and Oikawa shared a look. “Because you like him…?” Oikawa said slowly, looking at the yellow haired boy. Kyoutani slammed his book down, moving on the bed to glare down at Oikawa, who was cross legged on the floor.

“Why would you think that?” Kyoutani growled out. “It’s just-like, the way you look at him, or talk to him, or talk about him, or how you only hang around him.” Oikawa said, scuffling backwards a bit.

“I don't like that faggot.” Kyoutani said aggressivley and Iwaizumi turned in his chair, eyes narrowed and his face set angrily.

“What. Did you. Just. Call him?’ Iwaizumi asked and Kyoutani looked up in surprise at his vice-captain. “He’s gay, he kissed me at my house the other day.’’ he stated.

Iwaizumi shrugged. “So what gives you the right to call him names? Like you don't like him? Because excuse you Mr. Perfect, but last time I checked, you can’t function without him. Your guys’s fighting is hurting you, too. I can tell.” Iwaizumi said, his voice rasing in volume and attitude.

“I. Don't. Like. Him.” Kyoutani said, growling. Iwaizumi looked at his face then to Oikawa, back at Kyoutani. “You’re right, you love him.” Iwaizumi stated and Kyoutani pulled back in surprise. “What? No.” he tried to argue, but his words became flustered.

“I can tell, you have to same look in your eyes Oikawa gets when he’s away from Makki.” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa kicked him from the floor, falling onto his back.

“So, you are going to tell him you love him, and that you getting mad was your way of denying you were gay because you were afraid of that. Or I will personally kick you off the team.” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa looked at him.

“Hey! Only I can do that!” Oikawa argued but Iwaizumi ignored him. “Understand Kyoutani?” Iwaizumi said feircly. Kyoutani rolled his eyes but nodded.

~~~~

After KyouHaba got together, Mattsun found Makki shoving sweets into his mouth. Mattsun’s eyes widened. “You lost.” he said and Makki turned to him. “Nononono,” Makki muttered, hiding the bag of apple candies behind his back.

“Dude, you should’ve stayed strong!” Mattsun yelled as Iwaizumi walked into the changing room, seeng the corner of the bag poking out from the side and Makki’s mouth stuffed with candies. “Shit, know we have to listen to Oikawa, great.” Iwaizumi muttered.

Oikawa walked in, looked at the scene and smiled. “So first things first, you guys have to do my clean up duty after school.” the trio groaned and Oikawa smiled bigger, winking at Makki.

“You’ll have to clean up a little more later though Makki-Chan~” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, making Mattsun chuckle. “Let’s get out before they start fucking in front of us.” Mattsun whispered to Iwaizumi.

“Yeah, and maybe we can too.” IWaizumi said and grinned when Mattsun’s face paled. “Maybe.” IWaizumi repeated, leaving the room. Mattsun blinked, running out after the black haired boy, grabbing his arm.

“Wait, what?” Mattsun said. Iwaizumi turned to him, shrugging. “I thought it was obvious.” Iwaizumi said and continued walking away.

~~~

“Did you finish my homework, Iwa-Chan~?’’ Oikawa asked on Monday. The vice-captain scowled as he handed the captain papers. “We should’ve set a time limit for how long he gets to boss us around.” Iwaizumi grumbled. Mattsun nodded, sitting next to his boyfriend.

“On the bright side, I put a note in his lockers saying aliens wer coming for him. He’s dumb enough to believe it.” Mattsun said and Iwaizumi nodded as he leaned against Mattsun.

“If he makes me do his homeework one more time, and am going to kill him.” Iwaizumi said. “And if he fucks Makki one more time in the club room, I’ll kill them both.” he added after. Mattsun laughed.

“Hey, at least now Yahaba and Mad-Dog aren’t fighting, you're free to yell at people, and we can fuck whenever.” Mattsun said and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

**A/N WHAT EVEN IS THIS ANYMORE**

**Prompt/idea brought to you by Cattleya20565!!!! "** Iwaizumi/mattsu?idk how to spell his name I think I'm right its "mattsun" **"**

**if you have any ships or idea you'd like me to write, comment!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE YOU MY ADORABLE KITTENS!!!!! IF YOU HAVE REQUESTS, MESSAGE ME ON MY TUMBLR @l-the-art-nerd OR COMMENT!!


	32. Gay Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever who looks away or blushes is "gay", i didn't make up the game this is a real thing

So…. This time it was Tanaka’s idea. It was the last week before graduation now, and games were flying everywhere after Suga initiated the Pass The Kiss Game. Once the kiss had landed on Kageyama, the game ended. So now, other teammates were fighting t come up with the best game. All practices were over by now, they had nothing to practice for, so they spent club time with their games.

 

Last time it had been Hinata’s Truth Or Dare, him starting with asking Kageyama if he liked anybody, which merely made the game one round long. then it had been Noya’s sin the bottle, which involved a very heavy makeout scene from the parents of the club. (cough cough, SUGA AND DAICHI, cough cough). And now, Tanaka had an idea.

 

“Gay chicken!” Tanak said and everyone looked at him curiously. “Where two people flirt with each other, and the first to blush or look away is the gay person. Who wants to play?!” Tanaka looked around the room and people where either nodding, groaning-Tsukishima and Ennoshita- or just shrugging.

 

Suga smiled. “I’ll choose the groups!” Suga said and pointed at Tanaka. “Tanaka with….” Suga looked around the room and found Ennoshita making a huge point of not making eye contact. “‘Ennoshita!” 

 

Tanaka smiled as he sat on the ground cross-legged, Ennoshita moving to sit in front of him.

 

Tanaka smiled at Ennoshita. “I love you Ennoshita~” Tanaka said and Ennoshita scoffed, smiling slowly. “M-hm. I know, ‘cos that’s all you were saying when you were screaming my name last night.” Ennoshita shot back and Tanaka’s face flared up. Ennoshita whooped and stood up, high-fiving Suga.

 

Noya laughed at the now, very embarrassed, Tanaka. “Wha-but he-that’s-ugh!” Tanaka yelled out in frustration and Hinata giggled.

 

“Okay! Noya and Asahi!” Suga said, smiling. Asahi and Noya sat down, the younger boy bouncing up and down on the floor, smiling widely. “I-uh-I lo-Like-I love--” Asahi struggled to get words out, his fingers tangling up with the bottom of his shirt. 

 

Noya smiled and laughed gently. “I love you too Asahi-san!!” Noya shouted happily and Asahi blushed, turning away from Noya, which made the younger boy laugh once again. 

 

Suga smiled at the two as Noya pulled the taller boy up to his feet. “Okay! Tsukishima and Yamaguchi!” Suga said, turning to the couple. Yamaguchi smiled brightly, sitting down and motioning for his boyfriend to do the same.

 

“Bets on Tsukki.” Tanaka whispered to Noya, who nodded in agreement. Tsukishima smiled at his freckled boyfriend. “I love you Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima said. Yamaguchi smiled brightly again, looking at the blonde.

 

“I know, silly! You tell me everyday,” than Yamaguchi smiled wickedly. “Kei-Chan.” Yamaguchi said cutely, tilting his head slightly and giggling. Tsukishima’s face lit up like a christmas tree and he buried his face in his club t-shirt.

 

Suga smiled at his so-his fellow teammate and high-fived him. Tsukishima stood up along with Yamaguchi and bent down, burying his red face in Yamaguchi shoulder. The smaller boy giggled again, running his hands through the blonde’s hair.

 

“Hinata and Kageyama!” Suga said and Hinata side-eyed the other boy. “I won’t lose!” Hinata said tauntingly as he sat down. Kageyama scowled, following suit. “Neither will I.” Narita raised an eyebrow at the two.

 

“But then who wins?” he asked Ennoshita, who, along with Kinoshita, shrugged. 

 

“I love you Bakayama.” Hinata said, forcing a smile. Kageyama glared at the red head. “I love you more, Dumbass.” Kageyama spat back. 

 

“Nuh-uh. I love you more than anything.”

 

“Well, impossible. Because I get turned on everytime I see you.”

 

“Well I dreamed I had your kids and we were married and I wanted it to come true!” Hinata yelled aggresivley. Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

 

“Yeah? Well when i’m in the shower you're all I think about!”

 

“Wel there’s not a night I don't wake up with a dream of you!”

 

“REALLY BECAUSE I CAN’T PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS BECAUSE YOU SIT IN FRONT OF ME!”

 

“WELL I GET NERVOUS BEFORE COMPETITIONS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET MAD AT ME IF WE LOSE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!”

 

“I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MILK!” 

 

“I LOVE YOU MORE THAN VOLLEYBALL!” 

 

Suga picked up Hinata while Daichi dragged Kageyama away from the other, the two pracically yelling love confessions at each other and the whole room felt awkward now. 

 

Ukai and Takeda rushed in, Takeda adjusting his glasses as he looked around. “We-we heard yelling. What’s going on?” he asked, looking at Hinata and Kageyama. “WE’RE PLAYING GAY CHICKEN!” Tanaka shouted and Ukai hummed in response.

 

“Well, i’ll be leaving now.” Ukai said, turning to leave but Suga smiled. “Up next, Ukai-Sensei and Takeda-Sensei.” the two adults turned to the gray haired boy while the rest of the club cheered.

 

“Yep! Yep!” Hinata shouted happily, Kageyama-crisis adverted. “Please! Prettiest of pleases!” Hinata asked, clasping his hands togehter. Kageyama rolled his eyes. “That’s not a thing Dumbass.” Hinata laughed and shrugged as he grabbed Takeda’s hand.

 

“Please, please, please? We’ll be quiet from now on!” Hinata said, his eyes going soft to mimick a puppy’s. Takeda sighed and looked at his co-worker. “It’ll stop them from being loud.” Ukai sighed, taking a seat on the floor.

 

“Fine, fine. How do you play?’ Ukai asked Tanaka. “Well, one of you say ‘I love you’ to the other, than, if no one turns away or blushes, than you cotinue with your own unique  ways of complimenting each other, the first to blush or turn away is gay!” Tanaka said and Ukai raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Than statistically, half of you are gay.” Ukai said. “Apparently not Hinata or Kageyama, they were the ones yelling.” Yamaguchi said and giggled. “Lemme guess than. Ennoshita, Yamaguchi and Asahi are the ‘gay’ ones?” Ukai asked, looking at the pairs already haven played.

 

“No, I mean, yeah, but in the game no. Asahi you got right, but itd be Tsukishima and Tanaka.” Suga crrected and Ukai raissed an eyebrow, looking at Yamaguchi than Ennoshita.

 

“Okay, whatver, get the game on so I can go smoke.” Ukai complained. Takeda nodded. “Okay! Ukai-kun, I love you!” Takeda said sweetly and ukai bit his lip, forcing the rising heat in his cheeks down.

 

It didn’t work.

 

“Oh woah, Takeda-Sensei, you won.” Kinoshita said, looking at ther coach’s cheeks. Ukai stood up and stormed out of the room, Takeda following.

 

Tanaka turned to Suga. “Now, you and Daichi’re up!” Tanaka said, forcing their vice-captain to sit. Suga smiled at the boy. “Kay-kay!” he said cheerfully, turning to their captain.

 

“Hey, Daichi.” Suga said, leaning in close to his boyfriend. “I love you.” Suga muttered into Daichi’s ear, his voice deeper than usual and Daichi’s face slowly colored. “I win!” Suga said cheerfully.

 

Daichi rolled his eyes as Suga stood up, pointing at NArita and Kinoshita. “You two, you're up!” Suga said. Kinoshita raised an eyebrow, looking at his bald friend, than back at Suga, than to Ennoshita, than at Suga. “But we’re background characters. The author normally avoids writing about us.” Kinoshita said.

 

Suga shrugged. “Well, sh’es decided to add you in. now, get your gay butts on the floor and say ‘I love you’.” the two shrugged and sat down, facing each other.

 

“Kino-kun, I love you.” Narita said calmly. “I love you too Nari-chan!” Kinoshita said, attempting at cute by winking and tilting is head. It was very effectiva as Narita’s face blossomed into red like a flower bloomed on his face.

 

“KIYOKO AND YACHI!” Suga shouted to the girls who wre sitting on a bench, far from the boys, weaving bracelets. “GAY CHICKEN! NOW!” Suga shouted and Kiyoko leaned forward, pressing her lips to Yachi’s, making the short blonde blush.

 

The whole team gaped at Kiyoko as she went calmly, back to ting her bracelets together. “NOT HOW IT’S PLAYED BUT FINE!” Suga yelled back and turned to the res of the team.

 

“OKAY! SCHOOL YEAR ENDS-woah I’m loud.” Suga cleared his throat and Daichi slowly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “School year ends friday, so the author is going to work her butt off and post a new chapter everyday. Tomorrow we are  _ all _ , you too Narita and Kinoshita,(A/N and nekoma and others) going to have a sleepover and so we’ll see how that works out so, see you guys tomorrow!”

 

“BYE SUGA!” Noya, Hinata and Yamaguchi shouted in unison. 

 

**THE END-FOR NOW**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-hopefully- WILL POST TOMORROW AND FRIDAY- ALSO, NOTE TO NEW YORKERS, IT'S SUPOSED TO FINALLY BUT WARM ON FRIDAY, IN THE EIGHTIES. JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW INCE IT'S BEEN FREAKING-SNOWING-EVERY-DAY.
> 
> well see ya Kittens~


	33. SLEEP OVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga's sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the is isn't edited and spell checked correctly ahead of time, i was rushing~

Hinata grabbed his sleeping bag, running out his bedroom door and hugging Natsu before he ran out, waving to his mom. “Have fun dear!” she yelled to him and he nodded, turning backwards as he continued running. “See you after school tomorrow!” he yelled back. 

 

Hinata ran into Kageyama, who was waiting for the bouncing boy to come out of the house. “Dumbass!” Kageyama yelled and Hinata laughed as he darted to bolt to Suga’s house, Kageyama chasing after him.

 

Hinata ran into Suga’s door, not bothering to knock and finding himself in Suga’’s living room. Kageyama ran in after and tackled the now giggling Hinata to the ground. Suga peered his head out of his bedroom door and sighed. “Children, don't do that in my house.” he said and his head disappeared.

 

After a few moments of Kageyama wrestling with the spiker, Suga and Daichi walked out of Suga’s room, Daichi running his hand through his hair and Suga twisting his shirt around. Kageyama stood up, pulling Hinata to his feet as Tanaka and Noya came running in, Asahi walking in behind them.

 

Noya threw his sleeping bag up in the air, shouting as he entered. “LET THE PARTY START!” Noya yelled. Suga sighed. “Not everyone’s here yet. Tanaka, where’s Ennoshita?” Suga asked. Tanaka shrugged, setting his sleeping bag down in a corner. “He said that he, Kinoshita and Narita weren’t going to come over. Something about a ‘side characters’ sleepover with Watari and Kindaichi from other teams?”

 

Suga shrugged as Kuroo and Bokuto came running in, Kenma and Akaashi following, Kenma playing his video game, Akaashi shaking his head. “WE BROUGHT DRINKS!” Bokuto yelled. Suga’s eyes widened and he grabbed the two bottles Bokuto had raised in the air.

 

“No.” Suga said sternly, putting the bottles away from Bokuto. Bokuto frowned unhappily. Hinata ran up to Kenma. “Kozume! How are you!?” Hinata said brightly as he hugged the older boy. Kenma looked at Hinata. “I’m good Shouyou. How are you?” Kenma asked in his usual quiet voice. 

 

Hinata smiled brightly and tilted his head, not leting go of Kenma. “We’ve been playing games instead of playing volleyball, since there aren’t any more tournaments. What’ve you guys’ve been doing?” Hinata asked, looking at the game in Kenma’s hand as the other boy turned it off.

 

“We’ve been playing games against each other. Lev and Yaku don't get together so well as a team.” Kenma said, looking into Hinata’s eyes, smiling a bit. “That’s just because Lev doesn't know how to listen to directions properly.” Yaku sad, just entering. Lev pouted as he ducked into the room.

 

“Your instructions are so boring!” Lev complained and Yaku turned, hitting the taller boy with his bag. 

 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi arrived, Oikawa and IWaizumi not far behind. “Make way! Your beauty queen has arrived!” Oikawa shouted, eyes closed as he held out peace signs. Iwaizumi smacked his head and Oikawa pouted. “Iwa-Chaaaan!” Oikawa complained but Iwaizumi ignored him.

 

Oikawa turned to the other members and he cried out when his eyes landed on Akaashi. The third year ran up to the second year, pouting. “Nooooo! There’s already a prettier Beauty Queen!! That’s not fair!” Oikawa whined and Akaashi looked up at Iwaizumi, who just sighed exasperatedly. 

 

“Uhh…. Thank you? I think?” Akaashi said, looking at the older boy, who was dramatically sniffing. Tsukishima shook his head in annoyance as he watched Oikawa harass Akaashi, asking him how he could look like that, when Bokuto and Kuroo came up from behind him.

 

“Hey Glasses-Chan~” Kuroo said as he and Botuko wrapped their arms around Tsukki’s either sides. Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow and looked up at his blonde boyfriend questioningly. Tsukki sighed, pushing the two third years off of him. 

 

“Idiots.” Tsukishima muttered and Yamaguchi laughed. Kuroo’s attention shot twards the slightly shorter boy and he smiled. “Freckles, check. Laughs at Tsukishima’s jokes, check,” Kuroo said, touching his fingers.

 

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima. “Tsukki, what’s he talking about?” the freckled boy asked. “Calls him Tsukki, check. Is really adorable, check.” Bokuto added now and Yamaguchi face flushed and he grabbed his boyfriend’s sleeve.

 

“Clingy when confused, check.” Kuroo said and Tsukishima glared at them. “Yamaguchi, right?” Kuroo asked, sticking out his hand to the younger boy. Yamaguchi looked at it as if it were poison and Tsukishima shoved Kuroo’s hand away. “Leave him alone.” Tsukishima said and walked away, Yamaguchi right behind him.

 

Tendou, Semi, Ushijima and Goshiki walked in, Tendou throwing his bag into the corner.

 

“HELLO!~” Tendou sang out and skipped over to Suga, smiling. Suga looked at him and smiled brightly back. “Hey Satori! Glad you came!” Suga said, his eyes closing with his smile. “I still don't like you.” Tendou said and walked away.

 

Suga blinked and looked at Daichi in question. Oikawa ran up to Suga, glaring at Ushijima. “Why’d you invite Ushiwaka, Mr. Perfect?” Oikawa asked and Suga looked at him. “Because his team is cool. They’re nice.” Suga said. Oikawa glared again at Ushijima. “Whatever.”

 

“We’re here.” Mattsun said boredly as he entered with Makki, who dropped their bags once they entered the room onto the floor.

 

“Waddup.” Makki said and Bokuto grabbed Oikawa’s hand, making the fluffy haired captain raise an eyebrow as he was dragged over to Kuroo and Tendou. Mattsun was pulled over too and whispering ensued.

 

Hinata continued talking with Kenma, Kageyama waching them, eyes narrowed from a distance. Tsukishima snickered, making Yamaguchi smirk as they saw the look in Kageyama’s eyes. “Aw, is the King jealous of Mr. Gameboy?” Tsukishima asked tauntingly. 

 

Kageyama turned, throwing a pillow at the blonde. “Shut up!” Kageyama yelled and Tsukishima ducked, pulling Yamaguchi down too so it wouldn’t hit either of them. The pillow smacked against Iwaizumi’s head and Kageyama froze, looking at his former senpai.

 

“U-uh, Iwaizumi-s-san, I, I’m sorry-I didn’t-I was aiming for--” Kageyama was cut off by a pillow smacking him in the side of the head. Kageyama glared as he sat up, looking up to see an angry Oikawa. 

 

“Tobio-Chan! Don't hurt my Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled, only to be slapped by said Iwa-chan. “Shut up Asskawa.” Iwaizumi retorted and Suga looked at Daichi, than cleared his voice. “Uh, hey guys, so….uhm, Who-who wants to play truth or dare?’’ Suga asked and everyone cheered, well, almost everyone, excluding a few people like Ushijima and Kenma.

 

“Okay!” Suga said and smiled, telling the huge mass of people to help him move stuff in his living room so they could sit down and play the game. 

 

Suga smiled cheerfully. “I’ll start!” Suga turned to Daichi, who was next to him. “Truth or dare?” Suga asked. Daichi thought for a second. “Truth.” Suga pouted but inhaled. “What’s the last thing you searched up on your phonee?” Suga asked.

 

Tanaka smiled and he looked at their captain, awaiting an answer. “Yeah, Daichi, what is it? Was it porn?’’ Tanaka asked and Daichi rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone. 

 

‘The last thing i searched was Suga’s Instagram.” Daichi said and showd everyone as proof. Suga seemed happy with the answer and let Daichi continue. 

 

“Oikawa, Truth or dare?” Daichi asked and Oikawa smiled. “Dare!” Oikawa said and daichi smirked.  “Call a random person who wasn’t invited and flirt with them.” Daichi said and Oikawa pouted. “Daichi-san’s mean.” Oikawa said, but pulled out his phone, closing his eyes and pressing a cntact.

 

His eyes widened as he pressed the phone to his ear. The circle leaned in to hear what Oikawa would say. “Put it oon speaker.” Daichi whispered and Oikawa sighed, pressing the speaker button.

 

“ _ What do you want, Oikawa _ ?” the voice on the other line said. Mattsun covered his mouth to hold in laughter as the others tried to figure out who it was.

 

“Well Mad Dog-Chan, I just wanted to call you to tell you I’ll miss you whe I raduate.” Oikawa said, slapping the shaking Iwaizumi next to him. 

 

_ “So what? A lot of people will miss us, no one’ll miss you though. _ ” Kyoutani replied. Oikawa gasped. “Mad Dog-Chan,  _ rude _ ! Icall you to say I’ll miss you and this is what you tell me? Well, I might not miss your pretty face than.” Oikawa retorted.

 

There was a brief silence and they could hear chatter on the other end. “ _ Did you just call Kyoutani, pretty? _ ” Yahaba’s voice filled the air and Mattsun stood up walking out of the roomto laugh out loud.

 

“Yes I did, he’s very pretty.” Oikawa said, then made a ‘kill me’ motion by pretending to shoot his head. Silence again.

 

“ _ You broke Kyoutani. _ ” Yahab said again and the other boy hung up, the circle erupting into laughter. “Well, aw-kward!” Tendou sang. 

 

Oikawa glared at the boy as Mattsun sat down next to Makki again. “Whatever. Akaashi! Truht or dare!” Oikawa asked and Akaashi sighed. “Dare.” akaashi answered, wanting to avoid questions from Oikawa since he knew they’d all be asking how he wakes up looking like that.

 

Oikawa outed. “Fine, uh, oh! Spin around the room, then walk up and touch someone, han, kiss that peron where you touched them, we’ll all stand.” Oikawa said and Akaashi sighed, standing up too. Akaashi closed his eyes and sun in three, slow circles before putting his hand out lazily a few inches in front of him.

 

He walked forward and his hand bristled Kenma’s shoulder. Akaashi smiled when he opened his eyes and turned to Oikawa. “So I kiss Kenma’s shoulder, right?” Akaashi asked and Oikawa nodded, smirking and turning to Kuroo and Bokuto.

 

“Woah, Bokuto, you're okay with you boyfriend kissing someone else? And Kuroo you're okay it’s Kenma?” Oikawa asked innocently. The two tird years shrugged. “They do other stuff too, you should see them in bed.” Kuroo said and Oikawa shrieked, covering his ears.

 

“No my innocence!” he yelled, hugging Iwaizumi. IWaizumi rolled his eyes “what innocence?” Oikawa frowned but looked back at Akaashi, who pressed his soft, pink lips to Kenma’s shoulder.

 

Kenma blushed and everyone sat back down.”Kozume, truth or dare?” Akaashi asked, turning to the other boy. 

 

“Tr-truth.” Kenma muttered quiet eough for only the people around him to hear. “Uhm, what part of your body do you love the most, and what part do you hate the most?” Akaashi asked, looking at his friend.

 

Kenma looked at his crossed feet. “I like...my eyes, because they look like cat eyes. Cats are cool.” Kenma muttered, which earned a “whoop!” from Kuroo. “And-and I don't like...I don't like my arms, they’re too skinny.’’ Kenma said, sticking out his arm for proof.

 

Akaashi put the boys arm down, wrapping his arms around Kenma’s shoulder. “Okay, now you ask soeone.”

 

“Shouyou.” Kenma said, which earned a whine from Kuroo. “Truth or dare?” Hinata lit up and thought. “Truth!” he said and Kenma nodded. “Wo do you have a crush on?” he asked quietly, but loud enough for the other boy to still hear. Hinata face paled and he started to shift on the floor.

 

“Uh, can I change to dare?” Hinata asked and Kenma nodded, but Kuroo shook his head. “Nope! You choose truth, answer!” Kuroo said and Kenma frowned at his boyfriend. “Uh...fine. Kag-uh-Kags-Baka-.....Kageyama…” Hinata muttered and Oikawa let out an inhuman screech. 

 

“I KNEW IT! Tobio-Chan! Chibi-Chan! You have a boyfriend now!” Oikawa shouted but Kageyama glared at him, the glare ot being very effective a Kageyama’s face was bright red.

 

“Uh-uhm, Tendou! Truth or dare?” Hinata said and Tendou smiled. “I choose Dare, Sho-Chan~” Tendou said in a sing-song voice. Hinata’s face flushed and he tucked into himself at the nickname, the last person ever having called him that being Izumi.

 

“Okay, uhm, I dare you to, to dig through the trash and name everything you find.”  Hinata said. “But you cant’ dig through Oikawa!” Makki yelled, causing Mattsun to crack up. Oikawa uted, crossing his arms. “You guys are so rude!” Oikawa complained and turned away from them.

 

After Tendou was done going through the garbage, he sat back down and pointed at Mattsun. “You! Truth or Dare?” Tendou asked and Mattsun raised an eyebrow.

 

“Truth?” he asked and MAkki pouted at his friend’s boring choice. “MArry, Fuck, Kill. people in this room.” Tendou said and Mattsun smirked. 

 

“I’d fuck Makki.” said pink haired boy whooped. “Marry Suga.” Daichi’s arm went around Suga’s shoulder. “And Kill Oikawa.” Mattun finished and Oikawa pouted. “Nooooooo, that’s not fair!!!” he whined but MAttsun ignored him. 

 

“Iwaizumi, truth or dare?” Mattsun asked and Iwaizumi glared at him suspiciosuly. “”Truuuth.” Iwaizumi said slowly. 

 

Mattsun smirked and leaned close to his vice captain. “True or false? You have a crush on Oikawa.” Mattsun said and IWaizumi’s eyes narrowed. “False.” he growled out, but something flashed in his eyes and Mattsun smiled, sitting back to his regular spot. He held his crossed legs, sticking one poited fngr up in the air, closing his eyes. 

 

“I would like to announce you failed that test sir, the correct answer was to answer truthfully and not lie.” Mattsun said and Makki snickered. “I didn't lie.” IWaizumi said, looking directly at Mattsun.

 

“Oh yeah, prove it than. Hold Oikawa’s hand and look him in the eye, and tell him you don't have a crush on him.” Mattsun said and all attention was turned t the bright red, shifting uncomfortably, Oikawa.

 

“Wha-why are you dragging me into this? Huh?’ oikawa asked but he was ignored as Iwaizumi grabbed his hand. The touh sent sparks up both their arms and Oikawa blushed eve more, looking down at their hands. Iwaizumi bit his lip, feeling the warmth of Oikawa’s hand in his and he sighed, turning back to the way he was, but not letting go of Oikawa’s hand.

 

‘Fine, I lied. Leave me alone.” Iwaizumi looked at Ushijima. “Wakatoshi, truth or dare?” Iwaizumi asked, ignoring the bright red and embarrassed trash can next to him.

 

“I’ll choose dare.” Ushijima’s voice rumbled out and Tendou smiled. “Okay, uhm, describe the best thing about everyone in this room.” Iwaizumi decided on. “Awe, boo~” Oikawa whined, back to hmself and IWaizumi gripped his hand tightly, making the captain squeal out.

 

“Goshiki’s hair is really cool.” Ushijima said, to which everyone raised an eyebrow at. “Semi’s amazing at volleyball. Bokuto’s hair is also cool. Akaashi’s face s pretty. Kenma’s adorable, i guess, Kuroo’s funny. Tsukishima’s t-shirt is cool.” everyone looked to see the glasses bearing boy wearing a shirt that said “I wished the dinosaurs took me with them.

 

“Yamaguchi’s freckles are really cute. Yaku is a good fighter. Lev's height is very useful. Hinata is a really good volleyball player, Kageyama’s a good setter. Makki’s hair is a nice color, Mattsun is funny. You're kind. Oikawa should’ve come to Shiratorizawa.” Oikawa wrinkled his nose at that. 

 

“Daichi’s a nice captain, Suga’s really nice and Tendou is beautiful.” Ushijima finished, his voice staying monotone throughout the whole sentence. 

 

Tendou smiled glourisoul and smiled at Ushijima. “I mean, obviously. No one’s hair gets this beuatiful without work.” Tendou said and Ushijima turned and asked Goshiki truth or dare.

 

~~~

 

After the game and many, many,  _ many _ horrible dare and truths, everyone changed into their p.j’s. The Shiratorizawa squad were all wearing shirts that looked like their uniforms, but fleece. Oikawa was wearing a shirt that had an alien emoji and said “I am your leader” over top of it. Iwaizumi was wearing ashirt that said, “it’s trash day.” Mattsun and Makki were wearing “thing 1” & “thing 2,’’ shirts.

 

Suga had on a light blue fleece onesie, a hood attaced that he had pulled over his eyes. Daichi had an old button up flannel with shorts, which made a lot of people stare at his bare thighs. (A/N Thigh-ichi man) Tsukishima had a t-shirt with dinosaurs and baggy pants. Yamaguchi was wearing a shirt with a galaxy print a matching pants.

 

Hinata had on a tiger onesie and he was chasing Tanaka around, who was just wearing a big t-shirt and shorts. Noya had an old beater on with sweatpants. Asahi had the classic matching top and bottom silk pyjamas. Kageyama had ashirt that had a pidture of milk and he had on baggy shorts.

 

Kuroo wore a long sleeve fleece that said “me-wow” on it in bold with fluffy pants. Kenma had on a cat onesie, which Hinata was saying theey should pretend to be animals together in. Yaku had a shirt that said “fight me I’ll win.” Lev wore a baggy shirt with a picture of a lio on it. 

 

Bokuto had on a plain light blue shirt, and Akaashi had a Green Day band t-shirt that was too big on him. Suga told everyone to set up their sleeping bags and he looked at the room.

 

“We may be a little squished.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Yamaguci shrugged as Tsukishima suggested couples could sleep together.

 

Suga nodded and he and Daichi curled up under Daichi’s sleeping bag, KuroKen right next to him, BokuAka next to them, but not wrapped up in each other like the other groups, despite Bokuto’s complaints. TsukkiYama was on the other side of DaiSuga, Yamaguchi head buried in the crook of Tsukishima’s neck.

 

All the others set up their stuff close to each other and went to sleep. 

 

Except, those who suffered from Bokuto, Tanaka, Kuroo, Noya, Mattsun and Makki playing pranks on them in their sleep.

 

**THE END~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah~ i posted late. BUT BLAME THOMAS SANDERS AND ME NOT HAVING FINISHED MY PAINTING FOR MY ART SHOW.  
> Anyway, hope you liked it, i'll post the graduatio fic toroow, so be prepared for asanoya, yakulev, kuroken, bokuaka and more tears and feels.


	34. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here are the main teams graduating and leaving their old teams.

Suga, Daichi and Asahi stood proud at their platforms as they recieved their diploma. Suga smiled as he held back tears, Daichi bit his lip threateningly, tears almost falling but never quite, and Asahi had shameless tears falling down his face.

 

Noya buried his face in his hands as he, alng with the rest o the club, watched their friends graduate.

 

~~ 

 

After the ceremony, Noya jumped Asahi, crying out about how much he’d miss him. 

 

“You never can stop texting me, and i’m gonna check in with you everyday, so answer your texts. Find a good volleyball club and become the best ace ever!” Noya yelled through tears. Asahi let out a choked laughter, his tears falling still as he hugged the smaller boy.

 

“Don't worry Noya, I won’t stop talking to you or anything like that.” Asahi said, gently, hugging the younger one more softly, letting Noya press his face into Asahi’s chest.

 

“I don't want you to leave. I like you here.” Noya muttered and Asahi nodded, rubbing Noya’s back soothingly. “But nest year, right? We can see each other then.” Asahi suggested and Noya nodded.

 

“Yeah.”

 

~~

 

Kuroo, Yaku, and Nobuyuki all stood on the stage, smiling as they were handed their own diplomas. Almost all of Tokyo was there, looking up at them and all the third years of their school move on in life.

 

The volleyball club, both boy’s and girl’s, were watching with tears as they watched their captains and friends move on.

 

When the three of them got off stage, Lev ran over to Yaku, picking up the smaller boy with tears in his eyes. “Yaku-San! I-I don't want you to leave!” Lev cried but Yaku tried to push him off. 

 

“I have too, Idiot.” Yaku muttered as he was released. Lev’s lower lip trembled as tears fell down his face. “Bu-but I’ll mis you Yaku!” Lev cried and Yaku rolled his eyes, crossing his arms but smirking at the younger boy.

 

“I’ll miss you too, Lev.” Yaku muttered and Lev hugged Yaku again.

 

Kenma looked up at Kuroo. “We’ve done this before, right?” Kuroo said, smiling down at Kenma. “And we’ll be fine, like always.” Kuroo finished. Kenma looked to the side. 

 

“Yeah, but when you went into middle and high school, we were still neighbors. You're going to another country, Kuroo.” Kenma muttered and Kuroo wrapped his boyfriend into a hug. 

 

“But we can do it, right?” Kuroo asked, pressing Kenma’s fae into his shoulder. He felt his boyfriend smile against him as arms wrapped around Kuroo. 

 

“Yeah, we can do it.” Kenma said and Kuroo tightened his grip on the younger boy, before sighing in relief. “Good, because if we couldn’t, I’d probably die.” Kuroo said and Kenma snorted at that. “Yeah.”

 

~~~

 

Oikawa skipped off the stage, holding his diploma proudly, Iwaizumi followed, smacking Oikawa aginst the head with his. Mattsun suantered off the stage and Makki followed, arms behind his head.

 

The four third years turned to their team, smiling. Their team held back tears, Yahab staring angrily at the ground as he fought to keep tears back, Mad Dog kept blinking, his eyes shining, as i to sto tears from coming. Kindaichi had tears falling down his cheeks slowly and the rest of the team was man crying.

 

“Awe~ don't miss your captain too much~” Oikawa said to the team, winking. Everyone nodded softly, some sniffling. “We trust you’ll do well on your own net year. But if I hear anything bad, I will come figh you all.” Iwaizumi threatened.

 

“Don't’t forget to have fun though!” Mattsun said, winking also. “Or pull pranks.” Makki added and everyone laughed gently as they all team group hugged.

 

“We’ll miss you guys.” Oikawa said and that broke everyone as tears stated flowing freely down their face, even Kyoutani had a few tears fall.

 

~~

 

Konoha, Haruki, Bokuto, Yamato, and Washio all jumped off the stage, greeting their two other team members.

 

“You two take care of the club, ‘kay?” Konoha asked and Akaashi and Watari nodded.Bokuto smiled as he jumped Akaashi, wrapping his boyfriend up in a koala hug.

 

Akaashi groaned, yet smiled softly. “Have fun you guys.” Akaashi said to the others. “Dunno how you’ll take care of him, but I trust you.” Yamato rolled his eyes, mocking a salute.

 

“Whatever Mom. We’ll take care of your boyfriend for you. We swear.” Yamato said, crossing his heart. Bokuto turned to look at Akaashi, arms still wrapped around him along with his legs.

 

Bokut uzzled his nose against Akaashi’s cheek and Akaashi laughed gently, running his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. 

 

“Don't act like this’ll be the last time we see each other, because I’ sure as Hell poping into your classes to make sure you're actually learning.” Akaashi threatened. Bokuto smiled and pressd his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

 

“You sure as Hell are.” Bokuto replied softly and Akaahsi allowed his former-captain to press a kiss to his cheek. 

 

Bokuto dropped to his feet and smiled at Akaashi. “Take care of the club, Captain.” Bokuto said and Akaashi smiled, saluting. “Sure will.”

 

**AND I’M TOO LAZY TO WRITE SHIRATORIZAWA’S SO HERE.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from here on out (mostly) all cahpters will have the third years graduated, or be college ics. no they aren't gonna be all tied to the past three stories though.
> 
> Also, sorry for the late night update, Miraculous Ladybug just came out with a new episode and I'm feaking because obviously JuleRose is canon.
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA, JUST COMMENT OR MESSAGE ME ON TUMBLR @l-the-art-nerd
> 
> GOODDAY MY KITTENS~


	35. I need Your Love-KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a story written based on the song "i need your love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba75tGOTO_w <<< copy that link to hear the song.

Kenma could feel, one day, as if the flowers in every garden were blooming slowly and it could be wonderful, like the time they beat Fukurodani. Other times he could feel as if ocean waves were peacefully lapping at the sand, calm, but not quite, almost waiting for a storm. Like when he’s around the bumbling energy of Hinata Shouyou.

 

Other times he could feel as if all those flowers in that garden had bloomed at once, too fast. Anxious, and breathing heavily, like when he had first met Kuroo Tetsurou. And other times he could feel like those ocean waves were crashing down on the sand, ruining the Earth around it, destroying houses and sucking itself back into the sea, only to come out twice as fast.

 

Like right now.

 

Kenma breathed in shakily, curling in on himself he hadn’t meant for this to happen, it had been a slow flowers day, he had been happy for their practice game against Karasuno. But then Kuroo had slung his arm around Kenma, too close to him, had whispered in his ear ‘good luck,’ too softly to be friendly, and than he had left and Kenma’s heart rate spiked and he bolted to the changing room.

 

Gradually, those budding flowers all bloomed at once, morphing into giant blue-green waves, crashing against Kenma’s sand as he tried to breathe.

 

Kuroo found him and his eyes widened as he wrapped Kenma in a hug. “Hey, Kenma, calm down. Okay, Breathe slowly,” Kuroo said in a voice as soft as silk. Hearing that fabric of noise, Kenma’s heart beat slowed the smallest bit. So small the tsunami inside him almost didn't change, still crashing down houses and taking land.

 

Kenma buried his face eve deeper into his knees and Kuroo tightened his grip around him, like a warrior protecting its princess. Kuroo counted slowly, inhaling, than exhaling with each number and Kenma followed suit, breathing shakily as he followed Kuroo’s instructions.

 

‘Kuroo’s the reason you're even here, in this situation.’ a voice said in the back of Kenma’s mind, almost not having been heard by the screams and crashing waves inside Kenma.

 

‘Why are you letting him help you?’ the dark voice said, getting louder as if it were approaching the frightened boy. 

 

‘Right, you love him.’ the embodiment of Kenma’s darkest secret said. The voice laughed tauntingly, as if it knew Kenma could never tell Kuroo, much less tell anyone, about his darkest secret. 

 

Kenma looked at Kuroo with frightened eyes as he tried to breathe slowly. Kuroo wrapped the smaller boy into a more comforting hug, like a blanket wrapped around you on a cold morning.

 

Kenma allowed himself to relax, the tsunami turning back into small flowers, blooming as the sun rose.

 

_ I need your love, _

_ I need your time, _

_ When everything’s wrong, you make it right. _

 

Kuroo started to stroke Kenma’s hair, making the younger boy relax more as fingers as careful and gentle as a baby duck ran through his hair, slightly scraping against his head in a calming matter.

 

“I’ll always be here when you need it.” Kuroo whispered, his voice calm and soothing like a mother to her child after they woke from a nightmare.

 

Kenma inhaled softly, allowing himself to relax into the older boys chest. “I know.” Kenma said back, just as soft as Kuroo’s voice. “Hey, are okay to go play now?” Kuroo asked gently, trying not to worry the other boy.

 

Kenma smiled, his soft pink lips stretch in a small smile. “Of course,” Kenma replied and Kuroo smiled as they walked to their team.

 

After half an hour, time passing faster than anyone cared to notice, Nekoma was winning, and a small smile kept its place on Kenma’s lips.

 

Kenma tossed the volleyball to Kuroo, who had already jumped, ready to hit whatever Kenma set for him. Then, as if time had froze, Kuroo turned and smiled at Kenma as his hand slammed against the volleyball. 

 

_ I feel so high _

_ I come alive _

_ I need to be free with you tonight. _

 

Kuroo smiled brightly as he slammed the volleyball to the other side, it slamming against the floor, making a sound as loud as thunder and Nekoma cheered, that point having won them the set. 

 

Kuroo smiled and hugged Kenma, who let his small body be wrapped up by Kuroo’s strong arms. 

 

_ I need your love _ .

 

After Kuroo slamming the volleyball against the ground, Nekoma cheering everytime they did so, and Kenma’s small smile growing like a beanstalk each time, Nekoma won and they cheered.

Suga thanked them for the practice and their team went to go get dressed for bed. Kenma grabbed his video game, allowing his focus to become directed on the small device in his hands.

 

Kuroo saw this and smiled, wrapping his arms around his friend. “You did great today, Kenma.” Kuroo said and Kenma thanked him. Yaku called the boys over for their showers and they separated.

 

Kenma walked down the hall after his calming shower, towel covering his hair to absorb water as he passes the third year’s sleeping room. Kenma’s eyes flicked to the piece of wood, his slow flowers becoming soft waves against a shore and he breathed in slowly, eyes closing as he continued past.

 

_ I take a deep breath every time I pass your door _

_ I know you're there but I can't see you anymore _

 

Kenma walked to the second years room, finding his sleeping bag and curling up into it. Kenma allowed himself to ignore Noya and Tanaka, who were laughing as they came in. he allowed himself to be ignored by them as they sat in their own sleeping bags. He allowed for himself to drift into unconsciousness.

 

When he woke up, Kuroo was lying next to him, eyes gentle and soft as he watched the setter sit up slowly. Kenma turned to Kuroo, slower than a turtle moves due to the morning drowsiness still laying deep in his chest. 

 

Kuroo sat up and looked at Kenma, who stared back at him. “What were you doing?” Kenma muttered. Kuroo smiled and tapped Kenma’s nose softly. “Watching you sleep. Yu looked so peaceful.” Kuroo said and Kenma could feel his face heat up, like an oven getting set to preheat.

 

“Whatever. Why were you watching me?” Kenma asked, his voice quiet as he struggled to wake up fully. If he wasn’t fully conscious soon, he knew he’d tell Kuroo something he’d regret later.

 

Kuroo shrugged and smiled a goofy smile, the gesture taking over his face. “Because I never see you that calm.” Kuroo answered simply. Kenma looked at his knees.

 

‘You can’t tell him,’ the voice said, wrapping Kenma up in its lies, Kenma’s morning waves picking up slow speed. ‘You can’t tell him you love him.’

 

_ And that's the reason you're in the dark _

_ I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart _

 

Kuroo’s eyes widened as he saw Kenma’s features switch, his breathing pick up and Kuroo wrapped the two of them up with Kenma’s sleeping bag.

 

“Kema, it’s okay, calm down. Nothing’s going to happen. It’s just you and me, okay?” Kuroo said softly, rubbing circles onto Kenma’s back, trying to ease the boy from panicking. Kenma tried to listen to Kuroo, but the voice wouldn’t let him, spitting out insults of Kenma being a coward, of him not being strong enough.

 

Kenma breathed in shakily and pressed himself to Kuroo, looking the older boy in the eyes.

 

_ I feel so out of sea _

_ Watch my eyes are filled with fear _

 

Kuroo moved his hand t hold Kenma’s face in a gentle caress, not to harsh, but not as if it weren’t there at all. Kenma looked Kuroo in the eyes once more and he could feel the waves subsiding and turning back into lovely flowers.

 

Kuroo moved, Kenma no longer in his embrace, and sat to face Kenma. Kenma’s face was still held gently in Kuroo’s hands, thumbs wiping away the waves that had spilled over and outside of Kenma.

 

“Kitten, you don't need to cry. I’m here, okay?” Kuroo said softly. Kenma inhaled slowly, being at peace as his flowers swayed in the wind.

 

“Kuroo, I love you.” Kenma said and regretted the words coming out of his mouth, his flowers churning into a sea as Kuroo continued staring at him, his eyes holding something Kenma couldn’t explain. 

 

_ Tell me do you feel the same? _

_ Hold me in your arms again. _

 

Kuroo let out a soft laughter, that made the flowers till once more and Kuroo pressed his forehead gently to Kenma’s.

 

“I love you, too, Kitten.’’ Kuroo said and pressed a soft kiss to Kenma’s nose, making heat spread over Kenma’s face from that spot. Kenma closed his eyes peacefully as Kuroo wrapped the smaller boy into a hug. 

 

“And I alway will.” Kuroo spoke solfly, Kenma’s head pressed to his chest as they both breathed in sync. Kenma smiled and he felt his flowers morph into something he’s never felt.

 

Stillness.

 

He was completely at peace and breathing softly. “Thank you.” Kenma replied and the two relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omigod, you guys, i really like how this one turned out i might do more song fics in the future because this was so fun to write.
> 
> Anyways my Kittens! hope you liked my four day streak of posting everyday b/c now i get busy. i hae to finish my art work for an art show im doing, i gotta catch up on someother stories im writing and i eed to get my cosplay ready for comic con this weekend. 
> 
> HAVE A LOVELY DAY KITTENS~  
> -L


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Tsukishima loves Yamaguchi, but can't bring himself to tell the boy

“I like you Tsukki~” Yamagcuhi said it the first time they were walking home one day. Tsukki just nodded, despite wanting to confess his own feelings. Yamaguchi still smiled as he was met by silence and they continued walking home.

 

~~~

 

“I love you Tsukki~” Yamaguchi said, after four days of saying ‘i like you’. Tsukishima turned and looked at the boy but kept a blank stare. “Okay.” Tskushima answered, still surprised by the ‘I love you’ Yamaguchi smiled a little brighter, for that had been the first answer he’d gotten in a while.

 

~~~

 

“I love you, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said for seventeenth day in a row. Tsukishima nodded and continued looking forward, though he didn't miss the way Yamaguchi deflated a bit next to him. 

 

It hurt Tsukishima, hurt him that even though he loved Yamaguchi too, he couldn’t open his mouth and say it. He couldn’t show his love, he just-he couldn’t.

 

~~~

 

“I like you, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said the next day and Tsukishima looked at him briefly. Yamaguchi normally said ‘i love you’ but today he had changed it. Tsukishima knew that Yamaguchi was giving up, and it hurt him.

 

Tsukishima hated that he was too weak to say a few words, just a few, to get Yamaguchi to understand. Understand that Tsukishima wasn’t ignoring him, that he didn't not like him back, needed him to understand that Tsukishima loved him.

 

“Yeah.’’ Tsukishima said as they continued walking.

 

~~~ 

 

Tsukishima watched as Yachi jumped up, hugging Yamaguchi. The two laughed across the gym and Tsukishima looked away. Tsukishima saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and saw Kenma walking up to the two. Curiously, Tsukishima watched KEnma shyly say hi to his best friend.

 

Yamaguchi smiled brightly and looked at Kenma who started playing a game. Yamaguch moved closley, too closely for Tsukishim’as comfort, to look at the game. Tsukishima watched as Kenma’s face visibly reddened.

 

Suddenly, someone slung their arm around Tsukishima. “Look at that! Kenma-chan finally got out of his shell!” Lev shouted and Tsukishima looked at the younger boy annoyed.

 

“Y’know, Ken has had a crush on your friend for a while and I think it’s adorable. He used to like, no wait, he used to love Kuroo-san, but he graduated and Ken sort of gave up on him. He was watching your friend at a game once and claimed he was like him.” LEv went on. “I’ve tried to keep him away from Yama-chan though, ‘cause I know you like him. But Yama-Chan said he’d confessed to you multiple times and you didn't reciprocate. So, I gave Kenma-chan a pep talk to go ask him out.” Lev said and Tsukishima felt his heart drop.

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “I don't like him.” Tsukishima said and pushed Lev away. “Are you sure?” Lev asked, looking down at the blonde. Tsukishima just snorted and walked away from the Nekoma Ace and held on a fake smirk. 

 

He held it on until he got outside, where he let it fall right off. Tsukishima bit his lip to hold back tears, this wasn’t like him. It wasn’t like him to get upset, to feel hurt.

 

Tsukishima breathed in a shaky breath and went back to practice.

 

~~~

 

The whole time they walked home, Yamaguchi hadn’t once said ‘I like you’ and it hurt Tsukishima, but he didn't let it show. “Oh! And Kenma-senpai said he wanted to hang out this weekend!” Yamaguchi added and Tsukishima turned to him, eyes just a little bit wider than normal.

 

Yamaguchi turned t his friend, raising an eyebrow. “What is it?” he asked, his voice sounding hopeful.

 

Tsukishima bit his lip and faced forward again, ignoring every part of his brain yelling at him to tell Yamaguchi. “That’s-uh-have fun.” Tsukishima stutered out and cursed himself quietly. Yamaguchi paused in walking for a moment before catching back up, smiling brightly.

 

“Thank you, Tsukki~” Yamaguchi said brightly.

 

~~~

 

It had been an entire week now and not once had Yamaguchi said ‘I like you’. Tsukishima would hide in his room, cursing himself for being to weak to open his mouth, and than putting on a snarky attitude at practice. He started taking out his pain in the form of jokes, he put them on Karasuno’s prized setter and spiker.

 

But every time he made a joke, made those two flustered or upset, he found himself just getting more sad, for Yamaguchi never laughed at his jokes. Nor did he pitch in his own humor.

 

No, he twice this week actually told Tsukishima to stop and it hurt Tsukishima, it did.

 

Now Tsukishima lay on his bed, flipping through pictures on his phone of him and Yamaguchi when they were younger. Suddenly, his phone screen changed to show he was getting a call and Tsukishima’s heart leapt when he saw the caller name.

 

“What’s up Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima said, his voice chaning into his usual bored tone. He heard Yamaguchi move around on the other end. “Uhm, uh, Tsu-Tsukki? You, well you haven’t returned my feelings yet…” Yamaguchi paused and Tsukishima felt his heart plummet.

 

“So-uh-so I just wanted to-to let you know that, know that I’ll move on, if-uh, if that’s okay with you.” Yamaguchi stumbled over his words and Tsukishima could hear his best friend sniffle on the other line.

 

Yamaguchi was crying, he was crying because Tsukishima couldn’t say just a few words, those words that were always on the tip of his tongue, three, simple, small words that could give Tsukishima everything he wanted.

 

“I love you.” Tsukishima said and immediately bit his tongue, feeling tears fall down his face. Whatever Yamaguchi had been doing, he stopped, for it was now complete silence. “O-oh,” Yamaguchi answered and that was all it took for Tsukishima to know he was too late.

 

Tsukishima buried his face in his hands and let tears fall freely. Tsukshima inhaled quickly and Yamaguchi heard it on the other end. “Tsu-Tsukki?! Are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked worriedly.

 

Tsukishima nodded until he remembered he was on the phone. “Uhm, yeah,  just-I’m sorry Yams. I could’ve stopped you from hurting, I could’ve stopme from hurting but when-when you first said it a month ago I-I couldn’t say-I tried to I really did but than I saw-saw you with Kenma and I just--I’m sorry. I know you probably don't feel the same, the same way anymore but, if you do-if you do I’m sorry I was such a jerk.” Tsukishima tried to wipe away his tears wth his hands.

 

There was a beat of silence on the other end until Tsukishima heard Yamauchi inhale a shaky breath and than speak, his voice wobbly. “Tsukki, I’m so glad to hear you say those words, I’m so-so glad.” Yamaguchi cried out and Tsukishima wished he was right next to Yamaguchi to hug the other boy and wipe away his tears.

 

“Can, can you come over? Ple-please?” Tsukishima stuttered out and he heard quick movement on the ther end. “Yeah, I’ll, I’ll be over soon.” Yamaguchi replied and Tsukishima heard Yamaguchi let out a breathy chuckle. “I love you Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said through tears.

 

Tsukishima smiled a bit. “Ye-I love you too.” Tsukishima said and Yamaguchi hung up. 

 

It was only a few minutes, but it felt like a year waiting for Yamaguchi. Tsukishima wiped away his tears when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. 

 

“Yamaguchi’s here!” Akiteru yelled through the door and Tsukishima stood up, opening his door and walking to the front of the house. He opened the front door and smiled at Yamaguchi before wrappping the smaller boy in a hug.

 

Yamaguchi let out a light laugh and smiled brightly at Tsukishima, eyes still wet from crying. “I love you, Tsukki~” Yamaguchi whispered. Tsukshima smiled down at Yamaguchi. “I love you too, Yamaguchi.” 

 

Yamaguchi buried his face in Tsukishima’s neck and Tsukishima kept his arms tight around Yamaguchi waist.

 

“‘Bout time you two.” Akiteru said as he passed by and Tsukishima glared at him. 

 

**The End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyhey, don't get mad at me or anything b/c this was supposed to end in Kenma and Yams going on a date with Tsukki broken hearted, but i'm feeling nice today. 
> 
> Also, you guys should totally follow me on Tumblr!!! I draw fanart for this shit you guys! ( [L-The-Art-Nerd](url) )
> 
> HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY MY DEAR KITTENS AND I'LL POST ANOTHER STORY LATER!!


	37. WeeWoo The Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER HanaMaki Disease b/c. Iwa-chan, Trashykawa, Makki and Mattsun are all in college now and Makki loves messing with rivaling teams while in the midst of a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a comment made by BrokenxHappiness
> 
> "I think if i had that power, id randomly go weewoo weewoo to two enemies, just to spite them and throw them off"

**Back w/ another HanaMaki ‘Disease’ fic b/c they’re fun as fuck to write ( >v<)**

 

Makki walked down the hall to the gym, swinging Mattsun’s hand back and forth. Today they had a game against another college and while Makki was happy with the information of knowing that he was going up against both Ushijima and Tendou (who one had a crush on the other), that wasn’t anything he could use to win the game.

 

Oikawa pouted behind him. “We’re in college! I don't want to have to go up against UshiBaka! He’s gonna be all, ‘Why didn't you come to Kotoma?’” Oikawa’s voice got deeper as he impersonated Ushijima.  “And I’m going to have to deal with this all over again!” he whined, leaning on Iwaizumi.

 

It was as if by fate the four of ended up in the same college and got onto the volleyball team,  _ and  _ became regulars. It was as if Fate wanted them to stick together forever, as if she were saying “here ya shits, stay together.”

 

Makki could feel his eyes burning and while on any other occasion he’d be screaming his lungs off, today he had a plan, a tactic to win the game.

 

As mentioned in earlier oneshots, Makki’s power was famous, everyone knew the magical boy who could tell you're love about your crush on them. Sometimes people paid him to see if their crush liked them back. Anyway, a lot of people knew of his power, well, everyone did. So they were all warily looking at their friends, trying not to make eye contact.

 

As the four of them walked onto the court, the other game finishing up, the rest of their team came up to them.

 

“We got this!” the light brown haired Noanabu said, smiling brightly at the four. Makki nodded at their captain. “You sure ‘bout that?” Makki asked and Nanashima shrugged, turning to Ayano who turned to look at Makki. 

 

‘‘We can do this, right Aya-Chan?” Noanabu asked, wrapping his arm around the brown haired boy. Ayano rolled his eyes but smiled at Noanabu. “Sure, whatever you say, Nana.” Noanabu smiled and looked at the four.

 

“See? We can do this!” everyone else filed out into a line and turned to look at their opponents, Kotoka University. 

 

~~~

 

After about halfway through the game, it was Mattsun, Makki and Ayano up to block and Makki smiled at Mattsun, who smiled slyly back. As the other team jumped up to spike at them, the setter and spiker making eye contact, Makki smiled wickedly.

 

“Wee-Woo!” he shouted happily and the spiker faltered, almost falling out of the air as he hit the ball wrong. Mattsun jumped up, blocking the poorly spiked ball and sending it to the other side of the net. 

 

Makki looked at the spiker and setter who were now exchanging strange looks and laughed loudly. The team switched around and now Ayano was in the back and Mei was in front. “Don’t mess this up!” He yelled in his higher pitched voice.

 

Makki smiled and nodded. “I won’t!” he promised and Mei rolled his pretty eyes. “Whatever.” Mei shifted in his shirt a little. “I want to end this game soon, my binder’s uncomfortable.” Mei whined quietly and Makki nodded before ducking a little as Oikawa served, the other team’s libero catching the ball before it hit the ground and someone tossed the ball to the setter.

This time, a new spiker jumped up, Makki and Mattsun blocking the ball just in time. Kotoka’s libero saved the ball though, sending it flying up. 

 

Makki growled slightly as the ball was sent over their side, to high for them to block. Two people jumped up in front of them as Noanabu got ready to spike it down after receiving Ayano’s set. Makki smiled again and looked at the other two blockers, and slowly, as if time slowed, he shouted “wee-woo”, making the two slam into each other.

 

Noanabu got the ball over and there was a loud thud as the volleyball hit the floor, earning as Tamahana won the point. Oikawa smiled smuggly at Ushijima, who was off court at the moment. 

 

Suga, who, along with Asahi, had gone to Kotoka, smiled brightly at Oikawa. Oikawa muttered “Mr. Perfect” under his breath before turning away. 

 

Noanabu sighed and walked up to Makki with a stern look. Makki noticed and put on a innocent smile.

 

“Hey, Nana-Senpai!” Makki said and Noanabu shook his head. “Makki, stop that. I know you're just saying  _ that _ to get the other team all weird and uncoordinated. They don't really have crushes on each other and I  _ know _ they don't because your eyes didn't turn red.”

 

Makki pouted and Mattsun laughed gently. “Awe~ fine, I’ll only do it if it’s a real thing.” he said, smiling as he saw Suga, Tendou and Ushijima get switched onto the court. “Promise?” Noanabu asked and Makki rolled hi eyes. “Promise.” he said and Mattsun laughed.

 

“Good!” Noanabu said and walked up to Ayano, slinging an arm around the brown haired boy. Ayano rolled his eyes as they started talking until The second set started. 

 

It was Tamahana’s serve and Itsuki got ready to serve, jumping up and slamming the ball onto the other side. Kotoka’s libero once again got the ball up in the air and Itsuki pouted at the receive.

 

The ball was tossed up and Ushijima slammed it to the other side, almost breaking Iwaizumi’s hand as it went past the block. Iwaizumi growled out but Itsuki got the ball back up into the air. Ayano set it for Noanabu, who jumped high up and slammed it off the edge of Tendou’s hand, making the ball go out of bounds.

 

They were at the last point now, it was Tamahana’s point. They could win this game in two sets if they got this point. They were ready to attack and Makki had a huge grin on his face.

 

Now on Tamahana’s side, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Makki, Ayano, Itsuki and Mei were all on the court. Mattsun cheered from the side along with Noanabu. Everyone rolled their eyes and looked to the other side of the net where Tendou, Ushijima, Kuroo, Suga, Yuuma and Hiroto all stood, ready to play.

 

The ball was served by Yuuma, but got received by Mei who quickly chased after it so it didn't fall. “Nice receive!” Ayano called and Mei smiled wildly, face pink slightly. Ayano was tossed the ball, immediately setting it for Makki, who ran up and hit it with all his power, Tendou and Ushijima jumped up to blok and MAkki felt his eyes itch.  _ Huh, that’s new, they’re not looking at each other? _ Makki thought as he got the cupid letter i his mind.

 

Nevertheless, he still grinned and shouted out “WeeWoo.” causing the two blockers to crash into each other and Makki smiled as there was a satisfying thud on the other side of the court. 

 

Tamahana cheered as they won their second set and Kotoka groaned in defeat. Suddenly even got quiet as Makki rubbed at his still red eyes and looked around. “Uh…..” He muttered, looking at all his teammates who were all shoulder to shoulder.

 

“I think my power evolved.” he said and Ayano raised an eyebrow. “How?” he asked and Makki shrugged. “I think it’s just now, whenever you're near your crush I can tell?” he said, confused. He smiled slowly. “Wow yu guys are… just….woah, okay.” Makki said, looking from Itsuki to Mei to Noanabu.

 

Ayano blushed and backed away from Itsuki and Oikawa, staying away from the group.

 

“You should make an announcement about that soon.” Ayano pointed out and Makki’s red eyes returned to normal as Ayano got farther from the group. Makki shrugged. “Nah, this is more fun.” he said and everyone groaned.

 

“Why does he keep making that noise?” Ushijima asked as they walked off the court. Suga turned. “You really don't know?” he asked. Kuroo laughed and Yuuma giggled, making Hiroto smile at him. “He’s got powers, dummy.” Yuuma said teasingly.

 

Ushijima raised an eyebrow and turned to Tendou for an answer, whose face turned as red as his hair. ‘Well I’m not explaining.” Tendou claimed and Suga smiled. “It means Tendou boy has got a crush on you.” Kuroo said blatantly.

 

Tendou slapped Kuroo’s shoulder, making the former captain laugh. “Whenever someone makes eye contact with their crush in front of Makki, he gets these weird signals, his eyes turn red and he shouts weewoo, for some reason.” Hiroto explained. 

 

“But Satori and I didn't make eye contact. His eyes did turn red though.” Ushijima said and Suga paused. “Oh god he’s evolved…..like a friggin pokemon.” Suga wailed and Kuroo laughed again. “Like Pikachu!” Yuuma added in and Hiroto ruffled his blonde hair. 

 

“Is that bad he’s ‘evolved’?” Ushijima asked. Suga nodded. “Now he can tell, without us looking, meaning we have no way to avoid it.” Suga said and Tenoud smiled. “Awe~ is Mr. Perfect getting worried his obvious crush on Daichi will get out?” Tendou asked.

 

Suga rolled his eyes. “Shut up. Anyway, Tendou has a crush on you Ushijima.” Tendou’s face flushed but Ushijima shrugged. “I feel the same.” he said in his expressionless tone and Tendou turned but waved it off briefly.

 

“Okay, yeah, yeah whatever, can we just go home now?” Tendou asked and Yuuma cheered. “Yes! Let’s go home! I wanna watch movies with Hiro-Chan!” Yuuma shouted and Kuroo laughed. “Hey that’s gay.” Kuroo said. 

 

“Hey,  _ you're _ gay.” Hiroto pointed out as Yuuma jumped on his back. Kuroo shrugged. “Can’t prove that.” He stated.

 

“You’re dating Kenma.” Hiroto added. Kuroo nodded. “You got me there.” 

 

**The End(for now)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i recently made another series of ocs(besides the universe Yuuma and Hiroto are in), this series is called "Difficult Dissensions" And the guy, Ayano is the main character, all the other dudes, Itsuki, Naonabu, Mei and Shigeru (who wasn't mentioned because he emo af) are all in love with Ayanao and all sort of compete for Ayano's heart. Ayano i really touchy and emotional with all of them though. Just wanted to let y'all know b/c I'll be releasing comics/short mangas on it on my Tumblr soon so FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR [@L-The-Art-Nerd](url)
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this chapter my Kittens and have a wonderful day. If you have any ideas/suggestions/ships/prompts, comment or message me on Tumblr!
> 
> Peace!  
> -L


	38. HOLY SHIT A UTE, NON ANGSTY IWAOI FIC?!?!?!?! WHAT?!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikaa drags Iwaizumi to a party and they slow danc-sorta- neither of them really know how to dance....

Iwaizumi sat on the couch, listening to the music playing through the speakers. It was a college party, Oikawa had dragged him along, and he was sitting on the couh while kids around him chatted. It wasn’t the kind of party Iwaizumi had expected, especially since Oikawa had brought him.

 

He’d expected it to be loud, lots of alcohol and people doing dumb shit. He expected rap music and dumb games of spin the bottle, he thought the people here would be horrible people and IWaizumi could just hide in the crowd and no one would notice him leave.

 

This party was, still slightly loud, but quieter than he’d expected. There was no alcohol, only punch and some lemonade one of the girls had made. There were cookies and cakes all lined up the counter along wit a few boxes of pizza. Some guys and girls sat on the floor playing a clean version of “Never Have I Ever” with grapes.

 

The music playing through the speakers was gentle and soothing and Iwaizumi found himself drifting into a gentle sleep on the couch. Suddenly, he felt the couch sink down next to him and looked to his side to see a happy Oikawa.

 

Oikawa smiled softly at Iwaizumi, holding two cups of lemonade. He held one out to Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan. You need to hydrate.” Oikawa said, smiling and closing his eyes.

 

Iwaizumi took the drink from his hands as some people started dancing. Oikawa and Iwaizumi watched everyone dance slow to the music as they drank their lemonade.

 

“How do you know these people?” IWaizumi asked suddenly and Oikawa turned, smiling. “I met some of them when I was doing my knee recovery! Some, like Shigeru had some pretty bad injuries like me, but we’re all better now. Others I’ve met from my classes.” Oikawa said, his eyes practically glowing as he talked. 

 

“Others are from drama and stuff last year. Remember how I helped?” Oikawa asked, holding a peace sign to his face. Iwaizumi just nodded as he watched more people start dancing, some girls pairing up with guys and swaying to the music. One girl asked another girl shyly to dance and they swayed around the room happily.

 

“It’s a nice party.” Iwaizumi muttered and Oikawa smiled at him brightly. “I know, right?” HE sighed as he kept watching the others dance. “Good thing Makki and Mattsun didn't come, they would have ruined this.” Oikawa said in a strangely nostalgic voice.

 

Iwaizumi nodded in agreement as they song changed once more, Oikawa’s face lighting up. He turned to his best friend. “Iwa-chan! Let’s dance!” he asked, setting his cup down on the floor. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa’s face, which was flushed with happiness, his eyes lit up and he was smiling.

 

Iwaizumi returned his gaze to the people dancing, more and more same-gender couple pairing up to dance. “I don't know how.” IWaizumi muttered into his cup as he took another sip.

 

Oikawa pouted. “And I'll teach you!” Oikawa said and before Iwaizumi could argue, Oikawa grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his feet. Iwaizumi muttered protests as he was dragged to the middle of the floor with Oikawa. 

 

Oikawa grabbed the black haired boy’s hands and placed them on his waist, smiling at him. Iwaizumi felt his face heat up as Oikawa placed his own hands o Iwaizumi’s neck. “Just sway to the music.” Oikawa said, shuffling closer to Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi bit his lip but swayed to the music with his best friend, Oikawa smiling at Iwaizumi. The two swayed around the room and around other pairs as the music slowed even more. Oikawa hummed and leaned forward, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi jolted a bit but relaxed.

 

Oikawa smiled, bringing his body closer to Iwaizumi’s as they continued to sway. Oikawa’s face, which was buried in Iwaizumi’s neck, was open in a huge smile. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, who turned his head to look at IWaizumi.

 

The two held each other’s gaze for a few moments before Iwaizumi turned his head to the side. Oikawa just smiled even wider, standing up properly now, face only half a hand’s distance from Iwaizumi’s face.

 

Oikawa tightened his hold around Iwaizumi neck, brining the other boy closer. Iwaizumi instinctively tightened his grip on Oikawa’s waist, making the former captain smile.

 

The song changed and some groups split apart. But Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn't, their hold still tight on the other. 

 

Oikawa smiled softly again, humming along to the music, looking a Iwaizumi through his lashes while someone changed the music mid-song to start playing Dear Evan Hansen songs.

 

Some of the teens in the background started requesting other musical’s songs until someone put Waving Through a Window on.

 

Oikawa swayed his hips in beat to Evan’s singing. Iwaizumi felt his face flush as Oikawa moved closer to him.

 

“On the outside always looking in…” Oikawa muttered along with the music and the moment the song got to “Can anybody see? Is anybody waving back at me?” Oikawa lurched forward, connecting his lips to IWaizumi’s

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as Oikawa pulled back and smiled cheesily. “I like you Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa whispered in Iwaizumi’s ear, his lips brushing against Iwaizumi’s ear. IWaizumi felt a blush start to creep up his neck.

 

“Yeah, I like you too.” Iwaizumi muttered and Oikawa hugged him, smiling happily at IWaizumi. “Thank you for coming with me.” Oikawa mumbled and Iwaizumi just nodded, hugging Oikawa back.

  
  


**Hah, you thought it was going to end there, nope, queue makki**

 

“Sure.” was his response. “GUESS WHO BROUGHT THE PARTY!!!!” Makki shouted and Iwaizumi straightened (hah, gayened) up and turned, glaring at the pink haired boy

 

Others around him groaned and tried kicking him out.

 

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and the two snuck out without anyone noticing. Once they were in the hallway, Oikawa smiled. “Wanna head back to our dorm?” the setter asked, smiling. Iwaizumi looked at the ground as he noticed Oikawa was holding his hand.

 

“Sure.” Iwaizumi muttered and Oikawa walked with him, hand-in-hand, back to their shared dorm. Once they were in the room, Oikawa smiled softly, sighing contently and turning to IWaizumi.’

 

“Was tonight fun?” he asked softly, holding their intertwined fingers up in the middle of them. Iwaizumi smiled at his best friend--wait, no that wasn’t right, were they still friends. Shit how does this work again?

 

Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi’s worried face and leaned forward a little, pushing his pointer finger in between his eyebrows. “Hey, Iwa-chan, you're gonna get wrinkles if you do that.” Oikawa claimed, pouting. 

 

Iwaizumi’s gaze flicked to the lips and he almost pressed his own against them. Oikawa noticed and smiled, moving forward to press their lips together once again. This time though, Oikawa didn't pull back right away. 

 

Instead, Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, pulling his bestest friend ever--no, that still isn’t right wtf--- closer to his own body. IWaizumi’s hands found Oikawa’s waist as they did earlier and held him, pulling the brunette even closer to him.

 

The two’s lips danced against each other, soft pink soon becoming a dark bruised magenta as they kissed more and more forcefully. They departed slowly-because air was a thing needed-and Iwaizumi pressed small kisses to Oikawa’s lips until the burnette giggled so hard IWaizumi couldn’t anymore.

 

“I love you Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said, smiling brightly. “I love you too.” Iwaizumi answered. (because, no, this is that other chapter and he isn’t gonna say ‘i know’) Oikawa smiled once again and IWaizumi snorted a little.

 

“Look, it’s a rare smile with no ulterior motive.” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa pouted. “Stop saying that! My smiles are always genuine!” Oikawa whined, draping himself forward so he was being held up by Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi smiled as he walked a few steps backward, falling onto the couch, Oikawa on his lap.

 

“I love you.” Oikawa muttered and IWaizumi smiled as Oikawa moved to rest his head on his legs. Iwaizumi carded his hand through the boys locks and smiled a rare soft smile. “I love you too.” Iwaizumi replied.

 

“I love you.” Oikawa said again. “I love you too.” Iwaizumi replied. “I love you.” Oikawa said, a little sleepily. “I love you two.” Iwaizumi said in a softer voice. “I love y…” Oikawa trailed off, nuzzling his face into Iwaizumi’s legs and IWaizumi smiled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend’s --- finally, that’s right, i think….- head and leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes.

 

“I love you too.” Iwaizumi muttered

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK FUCKING HELL!!!! GUYS!!! I WROTE A CUTE, NOT AT ALL ANGSTY IWAOI THING FOR ONCE. Uh, so, anyway, if any of y'all have noticed, we are nearing the end of this story. But hey!!! that just means HURRY HURRY HURRY if you want a request!!!
> 
> If you have a ship in mind or an AU or something, request it dude!!! I don't mind!!! unless it's like, fucking Hinata and Tendou because that's a thing apperently and that doen't make sense to me
> 
> Also!!! Kittens!! go watch this amazing video i found, it has nothing to do with the fics, but it's a HEaters AU for Haikyuu!! where Oikawa, Kuroo, and Tendou are the Heathers an-- okay, it's the Candy Store song, just go watch it. [Here](url)
> 
> okay, have fun watching that, i might base a fic off of it in the future.
> 
> WELL, SEE YOU ALL LATER MY LOVELY KITTENS AND FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!! >>>> [@L-The-Art-Nerd](url)


	39. We'r Running Out Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death Timer AU-KuroKen, BokuAka, KageHina, TsukkiYama, IwaOi, UshiTendou, LevYaku

 

**Ten days before your death, a number 10 engraves itself on your chest, than each day counts down until  it hits 0, that day you will die. Most people don't get them until later in life and if you do get one early, most people keep it a secret.**

 

____

 

Nekoma was having a reunion match, Second and third years Versus the college kids, meaning Kuroo was back, and Kenma was happy for that. Everyone was happy, but the mood soon turned sour when they started changing.

 

Kenma knew once he walked into the clubrom., knew once he took off his shirt to change, knew once Yaku started crying, knew once Lev let out a startled gasp. He knew, but yet, he til looked down at his thin chest to see a pink 10 burned into his skin. 

 

Kenma bit his lip, turning around and put his shirt on. Yaku let out a soft sob before rushing over and hugging the younger boy. Kenma buried his face in Yaku’s shoulder, but didn't cry. Yaku, on the other hand, let tears stream down his face. The changing room was quiet, a few sobs coming from other members, while others glared at the ground. 

 

“Don’t tell Kuroo.” Kenma said quietly and everyone turned to him, Yaku’s eyes widening. “What? Why?” Yaku asked, wiping away tears.

 

“I want to see him happy, not, not all worried.” Kenma said quietly, rubbing his arm. Yaku paused, nodding after hesitation. “Fine. Fine, we won’t tell him, promise.” Yaku said and hugged the other boy once more before changing himself.

 

Kuroo walked in, raising an eyebrow at the morbid room. “What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked. “Nothing.” Kenma mutteed and everyone nodded solemnly in agreement, before turning around and changing.

 

KEnma smiled a little at Kuroo as he passed him on the way out. “Let’s have a good game today.” KEnma said in his timid voice and Kuroo blinked before smiling widely. “Yeah! We’re gonna kick your asses!” Kuro shouted and Yaku let out a forced chuckle.

 

~~~

 

Yamaguchi had felt his chest burning when he sat next to Tsukishima on the bed. Yamaguchi bit his lip and slowly lifted his shirt up to check. 

 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened as he watched his boyfriend lift his shirt to reveal a ten on his chest and Yamaguchi covered his mouth, letting out a choked sob.  Tsukishima moved immediately, wrapping the smaller boy up in a hug, bringing him on his lap.

 

Yamaguchi curled up, burying his face in the blonde’s shirt and letting tears stream down onto the white shirt. “I don't-I don't want to die… not yet. I wanted to go to nationals with you, I wanted to go to college, I wanted to get married to you I don't--” Yamaguchi mumbled random things as he cried and Tsukishima let out his own soft sobs.

 

“Please, don't say things like that now, I don't want you to die either.” Tsukishima said, resting his had on Yamaguchi. “I don't want you to die, ever.” Tsukishima said and Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Tsukishima tighter.

 

~~~~

 

Akaashi held the edge of his shirt as he looked at Bokuto. Akaashi bit his lip and looked at the ground. Watari nudged him forward. “C’mon, ‘kashi, it’s been three days since you told us, you need to tell him.” the younger boy said solemnly. Akaashi nodded and looked at the ground again, rocking back and forth.

 

“But, it’s just, he’s visiting from college for today and tomorrow. What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey, thanks for dropping by, by the way, don't bother coming again because I’m going to die in seven days?’ That’d break his heart.” Akaashi muttered.

 

Watari sighed. “He’s  _ your _ boyfriend, you need to tell him your dying.” The second year stated. “Who’s dying?” Bokuto asked, holding a volleyball in front of the two. Watari turned around and walked away and Akaashi slowly looked up.

 

“I-I am.” Akaashi said, lifting his shirt up slowly, revealing the number seven scorched on his chest.

 

Bokuto dropped the volleyball, wrapping Akaashi into a hug. “You can’t die! I’ll be alone! I’ll miss you! It isn’t fair!” Bokuto yeled through tears. Akaashi bit his lip, hugging Bokuto back. “HEy, there’s nothing I can do to change it. Fate will make sure I die no matter what, so there’s no use crying over it.” Akaashi said.

 

Bokuto buried his face into Akaashi’s neck. “You’re too calm about this.“ Bokuto mumbled and Akaashi let out a strange noise. “Hey, well, I’m a dead boy walking, there’s nothing I can do except do everything I wanted, now.” Akaashi said and Bokuto pulled back from the hug, looking Akaashi in the face,

 

“I love you.” Bokuto said and Akaashi smiled, looking at Bokuto through his eyelashes. “I love you too, but there’s still one thing I  _ really _ want to do before I die.” Akaashi said, moving closer to his boyfriend.

 

Bokuto smiled. “And what is that, Aka?” Bokuto asked. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck, pulling the older boy closer. “You.” Akaashi muttered into Bokuto’s ear. Bokuto smiled a little before hugging Akaashi again. 

 

“Anything you want.” Bokuto muttered in reply. (fucking Heathers references through out that peole)

 

~~~~

 

Hinata had found the numbers seven days ago, but he didn't tell anyone. He made sure no one found out when they changed for clubs, made sure no one hugged him long enough to accidently feel the numbers through his shirt.

 

He hid it well. Very well no one suspected anything. Well, not until Natsu caught him changing, got wide eyed, found a phone and called the entire volleyball team over. 

 

Hinata sat on his bed, looking at his knees and trying to ignore the 6 people in his room. Kageyama was biting his lip, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Noya clutched Tanaka’s sleeve, weeping softly. Ennoshita opened his mouth, but then closed it, then opened it again. Yamaguchi gripped Tsukishima’s hand.

 

“How long?” Kageyama managed out, his voice wobbling. Hinata looked at his feet, slowly looking up at Kageyama. “Three days.” he whispered and Kageyama covered his mouth shutting his eyes tight. 

 

Yamaguchi let out a choked sob. “Please tell them now.” Tsukishima muttered to his boyfriend. Everyone turned to them. “Tell us what?” Ennoshita asked.

 

Yamaguchi bit his lip, closing his eyes tight as he lifted his shirt up to reveal a scorched number three on his chest.

 

Noya let out a wail and hugged Tanaka, who had a few tears falling down his face. “Why didn't you tell us?” Ennoshita asked, voice sounding choked as he glared at the ground. 

 

“I didn't want you guys to pity me.” Hinata mumbled. Kageyama looked at him and moved closer before stopping. “WE don't pity you, I just wish you’d told me sooner.” Kageyama murmured. Hinata looked down again.

 

“Sorry.” He whispered. “I don't-I don't want to die.” Yamauchi cried out and Tsukishima hugged him again. “I’m sorry,” Tsukishima whispered to the boy, kissing the top of his head. 

 

“Did you know this whole time?” Ennoshita asked. “Yeah, I was there when he found out.” Tsukishima admitted. 

 

KAgeyama moved forward and hugged Hinata, who let out sob and wails as he hugged his teeammate.

 

“I love you Bakayama.” Hinata muttered through teas. Kageyama gripped him tighter, trying to fight back tears. “Wh-why would you tell me  _ now?! _ ” KAgeyama asked harshly, still hugging the by. Hinata gripped the back of KAgeyama’s shirt.

  
  


“I-I’m sorry. I was going to tell you sooner but this happened and-and-I’m sorry!” Hinata cried out. “I love you too Dumbass.” Kageyama muttered and the two held onto each other tightly as the others left. 

 

~~~~~

 

Hinata sat on the train home, looking through pictures he’s taken the last few days, smiling at them. There were a ton of him and Kageyama, both smiling though he knew they were both forced. 

 

In the past three days he and Kageyama had had their first kiss, first date, fell asleep in each other’s arms and last night they had just sat in Hinata’s room, basking in the warmth from the other watching movies. Hinata smiled at the picture he’d taken of Kageyama sleeping.

 

As he looked at his sleeping boyfriend, his rubbed the center of his chest, feeling the 0 that was imprinted there. Yes, today was his last day. But he just wanted to get home and say goodbye to everyone before he did.

 

Hinata looked up and at the people around him, smiling at an old lady who sat next to him, shifting his gaze to the seat across from him to see KEnma sitting playing some game.

 

Hinata waved at him and KEnma waved smally back, looking next to him at Akaashi, who also waved to Hinata.

 

Akaashi pointed to something on the screen and KEnma’s face lit up as he made a small victory noise.

 

KEnma looked at his best friend and smiled at him, ignoring how heavy his chest felt. Akaashi was his best friend, and he felt bad that he’d be dying today and leaving him. If KEnma could have just one more day that he could spend with Akaashi, he would die a very happy man. 

 

But just this, being on the train with his best friend, talking and chatting with him, that was also fine. Waving to Hinata who moved across the row to talk with him was also fine, he could die like this. He was fine.

 

Akaashi smiled at Kenma as he moved a level up in his game. “Awh! You're so cool Kenma-San!” Hinata cheered and Kenma smiled at him. Akaashi nodded in agreement. “Totally, you should enter a tournament or something!’ Akaashi said and for a split second he thought he saw KEnma’s face drop but the boy quickly smiled.

 

“Thanks Akaashi.” Kenma muttered before going back to his game. Akaashi wishes he could’ve had more days like this. There’s always something fun and exhilarating about your last day on Earth, you feel  like you can do anything, like you  _ should _ do everything. And you can do anything because the next day you're going to be dead and no one can judge you.

 

Okay, that was a little dark, but Akaashi really felt that way. He had the most fun waking up with Bokuto, limbs tangled with limbs. Akaashi had smiled at the older boy, promising to come back home after he went to the supermarket to get some milk bread for him.

 

Now, Akaashi sat here, waiting to get to the supermarket so he can go home and spend the last few, maybe?, hours with Bokuto.

 

Hinata waved someone over and Akaashi looked up to see….. Yamaguchi?, he thinks, walk over. The freckled boy looked as if he had been crying, his eyes red and his cheeks tear stained. But still, the boy smiled brightly as he sat next to the orange haired boy.

 

“Look at this Yama! Kenma is so good at video games!” Hinata said. Yamaguchi laughed cheerfully, cheeks flushing as he looked at the older boy’s psp. “YEah, he is really good at that!” Yamaguchi said and bit his lip.

 

“I’ve never been really good at video games. I don't think I ever will be.” Yamaguchi added. KEnma shrugged. “Well, just because you're not good at it now, doesn't mean you won't be good at it tomorrow.” KEnma added.

 

Hinata and Yamaguchi went silent as they shifted uncomfortably. “YEah, tomorrow.” Yamaguchi said quietly and before anyone could say anything else, the train came to a sudden stop and Yamaguchi eyes widened.

 

Kenma pulled out his phone, texting something to someone at lightning speed-guess it’s because of playing games all the time- before shoving his phone into his pocket. 

 

“Hinata, it’s happening.” Yamaguchi whispered scared and Hinata turned wide eyed to KEnma and Akaashi. “Do-do you guys have a 0 on your chest?” Hinata asked, scared and both Kenma and Akaashi turned wide eyed, nodding in unison.

 

“We’re going to di---” Hinata never got to finish his sentence as a loud explosion interrupted them, exploding through the train.

 

\---

 

Kuroo stared at his phone wide eyed, looking up at his T.V which was now playing the news. 

 

“ _ Police suspect terrorist. They say the bomb hit the 10 o’clock train heading to south Tokyo. The explosion killled over thirty people, leaving very few survivors, most injured.” _ Kuroo let tears fall out of his eyes as he read he text again.

 

“ **Kuroo, Iove you and i know it’s selfish to say since by the time you read this im probably already dead i just thought you should know i couldn’t go without telling you.** ” 

 

Kuroo brought his legs up to his face as he buried his head into his knees, sobbing as tears fell down his cheeks. Yaku sat in his bedroom, a few feet away from his and Kuroo’s living room. Yaku knew he should comfort his roommate, but he was too shocked, eyes wide as he saw one other people he recognized getting pulled out. 

 

“Lev?” Yaku asked himself, covering his mouth as tears ran over his hand at the sight of his dead boyfriend.

 

“ _ Those who have died today, we give them a moment of appreciation. A moment o silence for Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou, Lev Haiba, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yuuma Hirome, Mika Miyasa, Itsuki Shinsou, Katsuki Shota, Akaashi Keji, Kenma Kozume, Tendou Satori, and a few others who did not give their names as they boarded.” _

 

IWaizumi and Ushijima stared wide eyed at the T.V. They had been shopping for streamers for a party the college seniors were throwing and the store had a T.V that was turned into the radio. 

 

IWaizumi dropped his carrying cart and fell to his knees, covering his mouth as he let out sobs. “Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Trashykawa.” IWaizumi muttered through tears. A woman in the back yelled out ‘ITSUKI!’ but he couldn’t hear her.

 

All he heard was the last words Oikawa said as he left. _ “HEY! You can trust me and Sato-Chan with the soda! It’s not like we’ll drop it or anything, Iwa-Chan!”  _

 

“You should’ve told me, Dumbass, you had a fricking 0.” Iwaizumi mumbled. Ushijima looked at him solemnly. “We-We shouldn’t have a party.” UShijima said, his voice breaking and IWaizumi looked up, not used to hearing emotion from the other boy. Ushijima had tears brimming his eyes, but none fell as he kept a harsh gaze on the floor.

 

“It would--we shouldn’t have a party.” Ushijima muttered again and IWaizumi nodded as he stood up, wiping his tears. He didn't care people were looking at him with pity, didn't care he left a mess of streamers on the floor, didn't care because the one thing he truly cared for was gone.

  
  


IWaizumi walked home, glaring at the ground with a sniffling Ushijima next to him.

 

“ _ One of the survivors claim the only reason they lived was because one of the passengers immediately jumped up, covering them with their own body as a shield. The survivor say the boy had black hair, who we’ve now identified as Akaashi Keji. apparently one of the boys friends noticed what was happening so Keji had used himself as a human shield. We thank the Keji family for such a wonderful son.” _

 

Bokuto let out a strangled noise as Akaashi’s mouth let out a heart breaking sob. Bokuto had gone to Akaashi’s house to hang out with him the last day of his life but when he got there, Akaashi had been still out getting them milkbread. He shouldn’t have gone.

 

Bokuto bit his lip as heavy tears fell out. “Of course he’d die a fucking hero.” Bokuto mumbled and Akaashi’s mother nodded before hugging him.

 

“ _ We have been informed most of the passengers were from powerhouse volleyball teams. We feel so sorry for you losses today coaches and teammates, for these boys should have lived longer.” _

 

Kageyama sat on his side, hugging Hinata’s pillow the orange boy had left over. KAgeyama buried his tear stained face into the pillow. He hadn’t known how how boyfriend was going to die, he just knew he was. But to him, a terrorist attack is the worst way to die and he hopes the terrorist get what they deserved. 

 

KAgeyama looked at his phone, dialing one number to someone he knew could help and needed help.

 

“What do you want?” A sad low voice asked. “IWaizumi, I heard about Oikawa.” Kageyama said, inhaling deeply. “And I heard about Hinata.” IWaizumi said.

 

“I guess we both lose than.” Kageyama muttered. “YEah, we all did.” IWaizumi muttered before hanging up. 

 

“ _ That’s all for now, once again, sorry for your losses to all families. _ ” Tsukishima turned the T.V. off, shifting on the couch. 

 

His mother and Akiteru both stare at the screen, turning to him. “Kei…” Akiteru muttered and his mouth enveloped him in a hug. “Kei! I’m so sorry! Tadashi deserved the world! He didn't deserve to die in such a horrible way!” his mother cried over him.

 

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses, sniffling. “I never even called him Tadashi.” Tsukishima said, balling up his fist as he cried into his mother’s shoulder.

 

“I never even said I love you.” Tsukishima muttered again and he felt his heart shatter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S WEDNESDAY!! AND I HATE IT! BUT THAT'S OKAY! CUUUUUUZ I UPDATED!!
> 
> Also, I really got randomly absessed with drawing Yamaguchi so if you check my Tumblr and shit.... (wink wink, nudge nudge,>>> [@L-The-Art-Nerd](url) )
> 
> Also! Really got obssessed with BNHA soooooo if you like that and want to read a random chat fic..... go check out ma works, cos like, there's one i wrote. 
> 
> Annnnnnnd, like I mentioned before, WE'RE NEARING THE END, HAVE A HEAD CANON OR PROMPT YOU WANT ME TO WRITE?!?!!?!?!?!?!?! COMMENT!! MESSAGE ME ON TUMBLR!! JUST TELL ME OR I'LL NEVER KNOW!!
> 
> Well, sorry if i made you cry Kittens, here's a tissue~ *hands you box of tissues with cats on the box.
> 
> (also, i updated the archive warnings b/c i realized i probably should....)
> 
> HAve a nice day Kittens! see you again soon!!!  
> ~L


	40. HAVE SOME MORE ADORABLE RARE PAIRS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BokuOi, TsukkiHina, AkaKen and then some adorable KageHina and TsukkiYama at the end

  
  


Tsukishima entered the gymnasium with Yamaguchi, who excused himself and went to go get changed. Tsukishima had already gotten changed though and so he sat on ne of the benches when Hinata walked over.

 

“Hey Tsukishima!” Hinata yelled, smiling brightly. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Tch,” he replied and Hinata’s smile didn't falter, beaming like the sun like always. 

 

“Ready for a great practice today?” Hinata asked as he watched others around him get ready. Tsukishima turned his head, trying o make it obvious he was ignoring the other. Hinata didn't notice. “I’ve been practicing all week for our match tomorrow against Fukurodani!” Hinata said, voice still chirping.

 

Tsukishima glared at the red head now, but Hinata only smiled more sweetly, making Tsukishima’s scowl falter and his heart freeze briefly. “You know Bokuto-san, right? He’s pretty funny.  Didn't he and kuroo help you that one time during the training camp thing?” Hinata asked smiling still.

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the memory. “Yes.” he said, almost growling and Hinata laughed. “Well, it’ll be like a little reunion for you then!” the orange haired boy said and Tsukishima found himself leaning towards the ball of happiness. Hinata turned so he was facing the gym, sill smiling and oblivious to Tsukishima who was only a ew inches away now.

 

“I guess.” Tsukishima replied. Hinata suddenly gaspeed excitedly, turning back to Tsukishima and flushing when he saw how close the blonde was. “Uh-I just- I had a thought uh, rem-remember when Yachi said I was like the sun?” Hinata asked and Tsukishima nodded slightly, not moving away and making Hinata flush more.

 

“Well, well if  _ I’m _ the sun,  _ you're _ the moon.” Hinata said, smiling brightly again. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” Tsukishima asked, tilting his head. Hinata giggled in a light tone and Tsukishima felt his ears turn red at the sound. 

 

“Well, because you can seem dark and moody sometimes, but others, you're actually really nice and can light up a room. You are also very handsome like the Man In The Moon!” Hinata said and his face flushed once he realized what he said. “Uh- I-I mean that-that you're--” Hinata was cut-off from his stuttering by Tsukishima placing his lips on Hinata’s.

 

Hinata’s face turned a deep scarlet but he didn't pull away from the blonde, instead, moving closer as the other slowly pulled away. “Sorry.” Tsukishima said and Hinata only giggled. “I liked it!” Hinata said before getting up for practice.

 

Ennoshita rolled his eyes at the two before starting club.

 

~~~~

 

**AkaKen**

 

Kenma sat on the couch, laying his video game quietly while Akaashi made some food in the kitchen. Akaashi looked up at his boyfriend from the counter and smiled to himself when he saw the half blonde’s hair all tangled up from moving around on the couch too much along with a smile smile placed on his lips.

 

Akaashi came out of the kitchen carrying two plates of food, sitting them down on the coffee table in front of them. Kenma sat up, turning his game off and smiling gentle at Akaashi. “Thank you.” Kenma said quietly and Akaashi nodded. 

 

Akaashi looked at Kenma’s distraught hair once more before getting up and walking to their room. Kenma watched with his eyes as his raven haired boyfriend came back, holding something behind his back. “What’s that?” Kenma asked quietly again.

 

Akaashi smiled and pulled out the plastic blue hairbrush. “I’m gonna brush it.” Akaashi replied and Kenma looked at the brush again before nodding a little. “Okay.” Kenma muttered and Akaashi smiled, sitting on the couch and shuffling behind Kenma so the other bo could still eat. 

 

Akaashi started the brush out at the bottom, slowly bringing it up higher as he brushed down and down again. Up, than down. Up a little higher, down again. Up even higher, down once more. Up to the top, than down in one easy stroke. Akaashi moved the brush to another portion of Kenma’s hair while the other boy relaxed against the brush’s bristles.

 

Kenma let out a low humming noise, almost like a purr which made Akaashi stop brushing, raising an eyebrow and looking at his boyfriend, who was now flushed in the face. “Did you just purr?” Akaashi asked. Like, he knew his boyfriend was the most cat-like on Nekoma, knew that he had cat eyes, was more reserved, got a little touchy if you didn't pay attention to him. But him purring wa just none human.

 

“No-no.” Kenma muttered, burying his face in his shirt. Akaashi smiled softly, bringing the brush up again and bringing it down again, letting it slide against his scalp in a soothing way. KEnma let out the purr-like sound again and Akaashi smiled even wider, hugging his boyfriend from behind. 

 

“You’re too cute.” Akaashi said, pressing a kiss to Kenma’s nose. Kenma’s face flushed and he buried it in Akaashi’s neck. “Whatever.” Kenma mumbled.

 

~~~

 

**BokuOi (cause i’m still tryna convert y’all)**

 

Tamahana college was having a joint practice match with multiple other schools-Kotoka, Keio and Waseda- and Oikawa was beaming brightly as he Makki, MAttsun and Iwaizumi walked to the gym.

 

“Shittykawa, stop smiling it’s annoying.” Iwaizumi grumbled and Makki and Mattsun laughed. “You’re just upset that we aren’t practicing with Kamato so you can see  _ your _ boyfriend.” Oikawa taunted and IWaizumi felt his face flush. “Daichi isn’t my boyfriend.” he argued and Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Yeah keep telling yourself that.” he teased and Iwaizumi hit the back of his head.

 

When they entered the gym, Bokuto launched himself at Oikawa, wrapping him up in a hug and smiling brightly. “Heya babe!” Bokuto shouted and Oikawa laughed. “Hey Boku-chan.” Oikawa replied and smiled at Bokuto’s band bracelet, which had an alien on it. 

 

Suddenly, Oikawa gasped and grabbed his boyfriend’s arm, making Bokuto smile. “Did you know Iwa-Chan doesn't believe in aliens?!?!” Oikawa asked and Bokuto’s eyes widened, turning to Iwaizumi. 

 

“How could you not!?! They are so very real. Have you not seen the documentaries on them?” Bokuto asked. IWaizumi rolled his eyes. “If there really are aliens, why haven’t they come and attacked us?” Iwaizumi asked.

 

Bokuto scoffed. “Well, when we observe animals in the wild, do we let them know they’re being watched? No, because then they wouldn’t behave normally. They probably haven’t attacked yet because either one, there are better planets out there with better technology that the need far more advanced than ours, or two, because we are too insignificant to them that they don't even bother.” Bokuto claimed and Oikawa smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

 

Oikawa rested his head on Bokuto’s shoulder and stuck his tongue out at IWaizumi. “See? Boku-chan’s  _ way _ smarter than you are Iwa-Chan. He even helps me come up with conspiracy theories.” Oikawa claimed and IWaizumi rolled his eyes.

 

“Just get to practice you weirdos.” IWaizumi said before walking away. Oikawa laughed and turned around so Bokuto was hugging him back, but they were looking into each other’s eyes. “He’s too incompetent to know of higher beings out there.” Oikawa said and Bokuto nodded.

 

“MAybe he’s an alien trying to keep his secret.” Bokuto said and Oikawa laughed. “That’s what I’ve been saying!” Oikawa said and pressed a kiss to Bokuto’s nose

 

~~~

 

**Now have some cute KageHina and TsukkiYama**

 

Hinata looked at the volleyball in his hand then at his boyfriend and smiled. “Hey, Kageyama! Toss to me?” Hinata asked the other second year.

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, grabbed the volleyball from hinata, who smiled at him. “Fine, but only once, I don't want Ennoshita yelling at us again.” Kageyama claimed and Hinata only smiled brighter.

 

“Yay!” Hinata yelled as they called Yachi over to toss for them. The blonde pardoned herself from hers and Kiyoko’s conversation before grabbing the volleyball from Kageyama.

 

“Ready?!” she called out and the two nodded. Yachi tossed the volleyball to Kageyama who set it up in the air for Hinata. Hinata smiled and jumped up, pinpointing a spot across the net before slamming his hand against the volleyball.

 

Hinata smiled brightly as he touched to the ground again, face flushed with happiness. 

“Thanks Tobio!” Hinata said and Kageyama’s eyes widened before he slowly sunk to the ground red faced.

 

Hinata laughed at his boyfriend who buried his face in his knees. Hinata knelt down next to him. “Tobio~ What happened?” Hinata asked sweetly, smiling at the slightly younger boy. “Cute.” Kageyama mumbled and Hinata laughed again.

 

Tsukishima snorted at the two from across the room. “Nerds.” Tsukishima claimed and Yamaguchi giggled at his boyfriend. “They are, aren’t they Kei-Chan?” YAmaguchi said, grinning as the b londe frozen in his place and red enveloped his face.

 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima said and adjusted his glasses. YAmaguchi laughed again. “Sorry, Kei-Chan~” Yamaguchi apologized, smirking at the blonde as he covered his face.

 

Ennoshita rolled his eyes and clapped his hands. “OKAY YOU GAYS, GET TO PRACTICE!!” Ennoshita yelled. Noya laughed as he ran to his spot. “Did he just call us gays?” Hinata whispered to his, still red, boyfriend. Kageyama nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING AND HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY YOU GUYS!!!
> 
> Have a wonderful day my Kittens!  
> ~L


	41. Dreams About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama has a gay dream---i mean a regular everyday dream XD

Kageyama sighed as he relaxed in his bed, his permanent scowl finally wiped off his face and replaced with a slight frown. He pulled his blankets up to his nose and buried himself deep in the blankets, letting his dreams take him away.

 

_ “You ready for this Bakayama!?” someone called out and Kageyama turned to see Hinata smiling that beautifully bright smile of his. Kageyama looked around them to only see an empty white space. Kageyama turned back to Hinata, who was now holding out his fist for Kageyama to bump it. _

 

_ “Wha-?” Kageyama muttered, looking around. Hinata pouted. “Haaa~? Does BAkayama not know what a fist bump is?” Hinata said jokingly, then smiled. ‘C’mon!” he teased and Kageyama slowly fist-bumped the other. _

 

The scene changed around Kageyama, he was now in the gym with Hinata, who was pouting at him. 

 

_ “Bakayama!!!! You hit it too high!!!” Hinata whined and Kageyama looked in his hands to see he was holding a volleyball. “You more toss, okay?” Hinata asked, smiling and Kageyama nodded, deciding to go along with whatever was happening. _

 

_ Hinata jumped up the moment Kageyama tossed and everything was going in slow motion as Kageyama watched. Hinata’s gym shorts moved up slightly as he jumped, revealing his toned thighs. Kageyama felt his face flush as Hinata landed and turned to him, smiling from ear to ear. _

 

_ “Hey! Bakayama!! What’s wrong with your face?” Hinata said, leaning forward and poking his cheek. _

The scene changed again, this time though, Kageyama stood in his casual clothes and shorts, walking next to a skipping Hinata in the park.

 

_ “Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata said, smiling. “Why do you always frown so much?’ the orange haired boy asked, poking both of Kageyama’s creek. Kageyama frowned even more as he felt his face begin to burn from where Hinata touched him. _

 

_ “IT’s the way I am, Dumbass.” Kageyama replied and Hinata just laughed. “Well, try to smile. Think of something that makes you happy!” Hinata supplied and Kageyama thought for a moment, allowing a small smile to be placed on his lips. _

 

_ “See? S’not so hard!” Hinata cheered and they continued walking. Hinata waved his arms back and forth as they walked and Kageyama eyed his hands, hands that looked soft, though they should be calloused from endless days of practice. _

 

_ “What are you staring at?” Hianat questioned and Kageyama turned his head. “Nothing.” he lied and Hinata pouted, stopping once more and Kageyama did too. “Obviously not nothing, you almost walked into that pole.” Hinata said, pointing a few inches in front of KAgeyama where there was, in fact, a pole. _

 

_ Kageyama shook his head. “S’nothing.” he claimed once more and Hinata took a step towards Kageyama. “Bakaaaaa, you can tell me anything. Trust me!” Hinata said, upbeat. Kageyama suddenly lurched forward, kissing Hinata. _

 

_ Hinata didn't complain or try to move away, in fact, kageyama could feel the other’s face heat up. Kageyama pulled back and looked in Hinata’s eyes. They were shining bright and wide as they looked at the raven haired teen and Hinata had a light blush on his face. _

 

_ “PUSH ME AWAY, DAMMIT!” Kageyama yelled as he surged forward again. _

 

The scene morphed around and Kageyama was in his room again, except this time, he was on his bed, it was dark, and he was over a blushing and sweating Hinata.

 

_ Hinata gripped Kageyama’s hand, which was placed next to the orange-haired boy’s head and Hinata let out a moan as Kageyama moved. “Kage-” Hinata started, face red and eyes shining. Kageyama moved again and Hinata let out another moan. _

 

_ “Kage-TOBIO!” Hinata yelled out as the scene changed once more. _

 

Kageyama lay on his bed, arms supporting him up as sun shone into his room, except, it was Hinata’s room, and he was naked.

 

_ Hinata sucked on Kageyama as the taller boy let out a low moan. “Hina-” Kageyama let out a deeper, longer moan as he climaxed. Hinata sat up, shirtless and blushing as he wiped at his mouth. _

 

_ “Kageyama?” Hinata said quietly and Kageyama sat up, hugging the other boy. “I love you Hinata.” Kageyama said as he hugged the other. _

 

_ Hinata smiled as he hugged back. “Love ya too, Tobio~” Hinata sang out and Kageyama smiled. _

 

Kageyama sat up straight in his bed, gripping at his blankets. His face was red and hot as he blushed. He bit his lip harshly as his dreams kept swirling around in his head.

 

Hinata smiling and holding out his fist to be bumped, Hinata frozen in the air with his shorts being lifted up, him leaning forward angrily to kiss Hinata, Hinata under him, Hinata blushing as he wiped his mouth.

 

Kageyama gripped his blankets as he tried to wrap his head around what this meant, yet he knew he knew the answer.

 

Oh god, how was he going to face Hinata at practice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been studying for finals and my last final on thursday, i also had writer's block and shit but.... THAT'S LIFE!!!!
> 
> Anywho, thepointthatimgettingtoisthatlife---I'll stop quoting plays now
> 
> Thank you for readin once again my Kittens~ and this was all based off os this picture: [HERE](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/500392208584048228/)
> 
> I tried to include all the scenes he's thinking about but i dunno, anyway, go follow me on Tumblr:[L-The-Art-Nerd](https://l-the-art-nerd.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Or Insta!!!! I mostly just draw art there and i kinda suck but meh, just got it!!!: [@L_The_Art_Nerd](url)
> 
> GOOD DAY MY KITTENS AND SEE YOU SOON!!!  
> -L


End file.
